The Strange Sister
by Canard Pars
Summary: Fem!Harry Vernon took Petunia's much-unwanted niece to California and abandoned her there as a baby. She is rescued by a magic spirit and dropped on the doorstep of a certain family. Said certain family is the Echizen Family. How will having an adoptive tennis-oriented family change the girl-who-lived?
1. The Fairy Who saves

The Fairy Who Saves

They say magic works in mysterious ways.

When a cruel man abandoned a baby near a river in America, a sylph showed up and looked at the baby he left behind. A number of sylphs came out led by a bigger spirit came to see to the baby. The spirit removed something black and sinister from the baby's forehead where it took the form of a black, head-shaped mangled spirit that let out a shriek of agony that freaked out the spirits, before the mangled spirit disappeared. The spirits exchanged looks, before taking the baby away and left the baby in front of a house near a beach. They then went inside the baby and disappeared into its body and the baby glowed many colors that burst into sparkles of light. The spirit remained and took a look at the letter on the crib.

It read:

_Petunia,_

_This is your niece Calla Anne Potter, the only survivor of the_  
_Killing Curse after the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters._  
_Your sister and James did not survive but Calla miraculously survived_  
_the most evil spell whereas her parents did not. Even more miraculous,_  
_she rebound the Killing Curse at the Dark Lord, destroying his body._  
_She became known as the Girl-Who-Lived thus, and ended the First_  
_Wizarding War with this miracle. Know this, Calla is now a famous_  
_heroine in the Magical Community which is why she must grow up in_  
_your care without knowing she is a celebrity. She must know humility,_  
_hard work, and grow up a normal obedient girl without knowing of_  
_her heritage and who she is until she is eleven years old. Raise her well_  
_and you will be compensated. You will also receive some money for her care_  
_from the Potter Family Vault as long as she remains in your house. She  
must be a good, obedient, humble girl before her return to our world._

_Albus Dumbledore_

The spirit left, followed the cruel man who abandoned little Calla back to Britain, England and celebrated the abandonment of 'the freak' with his wife, and still get money in the process. The spirit, frowning, went to look for the goblins who it knew specialized in money matters. It went to Charring Cross Road, into Diagon Alley straight to Gringotts in the middle of the night.

'What brings a Faerie Spirit to the bank?' the goblin asked the spirit. The spirit forked over the letter to the goblin. The goblin looked at the letter before frowning and looked at the spirit that showed him its memories of the events it witnessed. 'I better go see the Potter Family Manager and some senior goblins...you, watch over our client Ms. Calla Potter. I have a bad feeling about this...' he muttered as he got off the Receptionists' Desk and the spirit vanished.

Potter Family Manager's Office, Senior Goblin Redmark...

'What brings you here to my office without an appointment?' Senior Goblin Redmark questioned the receptionist.

'What exactly, did Albus Dumbledore tell you about Ms. Potter?' the receptionist growled as he showed the letter to Redmark. 'Read between the lines, sir.' Redmark took the letter and read it.

'Where did you get this letter?' Redmark asked him darkly before crumpling it.

'A Faerie Spirit from America took that letter to me.' said the receptionist. 'It witnessed that fat human abandon Ms. Potter to crocodile-infested waters so it and some Sylphs rescued her, and put her on the doorstep of a family named Echizen. They also extracted a horcrux curse from her, and cancelled numerous spells on the infant at the cost of their lives and the spirit found this letter in her basket. She then followed that fat human to a house in Privet Drive, celebrating about 'getting rid of the freak and still get money in the process'.' he said in distaste. 'So I'm wondering what the heck Albus Dumbledore tell you about Ms. Potter's custody?'

'He told me that he had Lily Potter's surviving relative Petunia Dursley, a muggle take her in. He told me that Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon are good muggles who will definitely care for the Girl-Who-Lived and the Potter Family Scion! What I learned from you is the complete opposite and this letter practically tells Petunia Dursley to make Calla Potter miserable and ignorant. If she did grow up miserable and ignorant...whoever she meets can easily mold her to suit their purposes. Some kindness here and there and she'll latch onto that kindness after a life of misery. We can't have that now, can we? I'll make proper arrangements. Echizen, America is it?' Redmark smirked toothily. 'I better pay them a visit after I meet some higher-ups...'

xxx

Fast-Forward to 12 years later...

Echizen Nagisa grew up a normal, happy girl who's slightly different from her adoptive brothers. She's a girl who could do magic yet she was sealed...although that's on request. She's fully aware she was adopted by her adoptive family, and who she really is.

Her family did NOT believe in coddling. Her adoptive parents, Rinko and Nanjirou believed that they should grow up knowing and understanding what they should know to grow up responsible, flexible and with a cool head so they'd know what to do. That and a goblin...visits the family once in a while. The first time they visited was when they told Rinko and Nanjirou who and what she is and how she wound up in America, but the bank allowed the Echizen Family to raise and care for her because her real relatives sure as hell wouldn't!

Rinko looked ready to murder someone when she saw the letter meant for Petunia Dursley, subtly instructing the woman to make life hard for her niece and Nanjirou looked ready to kill whoever this Albus Dumbledore is and he didn't want any reason for Nagisa to be anywhere near the man, and still be able to practice sports without her magic getting in the way of fair play since odd things happen sometimes...so the goblins gave Nagisa a pair of bracelet limiters that expands in response to her growth in order to vanish from the magic world's radar, sealing off her magic while her powers are still growing stronger. If she takes off the bracelets, she can use her powers again. The couple religiously kept her bracelets on, so she would not appear in Hogwarts' Registry. Nanjirou arranged for the Potter Vaults and Nagisa's Trust Vault to 'mysteriously disappear', only to be moved to different vaults under a different name so if Nagisa's name did not appear, people will think she's become a Squib and find whatever excuse they can to take her family's money that was rightfully hers.

The plan was for 'Calla Potter to die' and make the Dursleys and Dumbledore take the fall for it. After all, Vernon Dursley abandoned Nagisa near crocodile-infested waters...and to a family that went extinct, their fortune becomes useless rocks in their vaults. They also studied hard British Magical Laws and found loopholes in every law they could find and memorized it while raising three children. 7 year old Ryoga and two babies...Nagisa and Ryoma. Ryoga knew the full truth about his adoptive sister and when they were seven, Nagisa and Ryoma learned the truth as well.

While Nagisa attends normal school and plays tennis like her brothers, she attends summer magic lessons and politics...just incase. Right now, by having ties to her adoptive family, she slightly looks Japanese. Her square jaws she would have had from both her birth parents were now heart-shaped, resembling that of her adoptive mother Rinko's. Her eye shape also slanted a little, and her inherent red hair took on a dark copper shade, courtesy of magical adoption. Magic aside, she has a normal, sporty life with good adoptive parents, and brothers. The best part? Ryoma calls her '-neesan' because she's a few months older than him. She was born in summer, and he's born on frigging christmas day.

Right now, she is in Japan, after her family moved there after Ryoma won four Junior High Level Tournaments that summer, after the two graduated from elementary respectively. She's as good as Ryoma in Tennis but there's this distinct difference between them: Nagisa never officially plays. Why? She has Stage Fright, and freezes when in the center of attention, thus never bothered to join any tournament at all, and is just fine in being her brother's friendly rival and help him improve. Right now, in Japan...

Their story of growth begins.

In their new home...Nagisa held up a pair of cymbals and clashed them mercilessly, making loud, clashing sounds. 'WAKE UP, RYOMA!' Ryoma got startled out of his bed. 'Japanese Schools Schedules are different compared to America so wake up! Class starts at 8:30 and you take too long in getting a bath!'

'Mmmm...five more minutes...' Nagisa twitched.

'Don't make me zap your ass with lightning!' Ryoma bolted upright from his bed, muttering about 'crazy, zap-happy sisters'.

* * *

A:N- Nagisa(凪然)- it literally means 'calm, in a way'


	2. The Cute Sister

The Cute Sister

To Echizen Ryoma, his older sister was many things. Magical, cute and attractive(he and his older brother who left home whose face and name he forgot would have to beat boys off her), and a Type A person. That and she's a good cook who knows what he likes best, thus he always enjoys his lovely Japanese Meals even in Breakfast. His mother likes western breakfast-which he hates because they're dry in the mouth and oily. However, instead of grilling fish, she serves said fish as sashimi since she finds raw fish more filling than cooked fish, and her favorite. Even more so if it's sushi.

She can finish a whole platter by herself. The part she liked best in sushi is not the fish, but the sushi rice and it's taste together with the raw fish. She also likes seaweed and mushrooms a lot, hence A LOT of it in Miso Soup. She also has other 'acquired tastes' in food and what freaks him out most about her acquired taste, is _wasabi in her freaking tea_. How the hell can she drink that, none of them have a clue but her breath never smelled anything at all like it's just air and she claimed it's for fresh breath. She also makes their bento so their mother can focus on getting ready for work.

The bento? Rice balls with filling sprinkled with umeboshi bits, sashimi-fish of the day brushed with soy sauce, pickles, teriyaki and a wagashi-for-the-day. Artistically made too. It was easy to ignore the weird bento in favor of the wagashi to a stranger's eyes. 'So you two are starting your Middle School Year.' said Nanjirou. 'So what club are you guys going to?'

'Tennis.' said Ryoma.

'I'll see the level of the girls' team. If the girls are weak, I'm choosing a different club.' Nagisa said as they had breakfast.

'Mou, have a little faith, ye of little faith.' Nanjirou snorted. 'People have lots of time to grow and they will grow, given the proper motivation. Go out there and kick some butt.'

xxx

Seigaku, their father's alma mater was pretty impressive. Since it's a 1st Seed school, their sports facilities are really nice and big, complete with training things.

'Ryoma look, they have three courts. Nagisa remarked as they saw the facilities. 'This is pretty neat.'

'Hm. If only the people are just as good as their facilities, I'd be happier.' said Ryoma. 'Neesan, you'll see what the girls' club is like, right?'

'Yeah. If it sucks, I'll go elsewhere.' said Nagisa. 'Well, any sport that's not involved with tournaments, hopefully...' she shuddered.

'It'll be hard because every sport has a place in the Nationals.' Ryoma deadpanned. Nagisa pulled a 'corner of woe'. 'But neesan, you're better at sports than out-of-the-way activities. How about you try getting over your fear? You can't avoid crowds forever you know.'

'W-well yeah, but...'

'Come on.' Ryoma dragged his sister into school. Another thing about his sister. She's not a people person outside of family. She hates it when strangers are paying a lot of attention to her so she does her best to be a wallflower. Too much attention makes her freeze in fright.

And to think she's heiress to the name of a magical old family. She studied politics and all and politics involves facing a whole damn crowd! They have YET to wean her off that somehow. And if old families find out about her, they'll make sure to use all means to have her as their son's bride due to her fortune and they, a normal human family can't do a thing against them due to their laws. Now how to go about this? Then again, she gets along better with people she considers 'equals'. Maybe, juuust maybe...

xxx

Two weeks later...

Nagisa chose to join the Music Club since Music has no place in tournaments or nationals. Her specialty was the harp. With her light and dexterous fingers, she could play beautifully. For Nagisa, it was piano-on-strings and she was clumsy with the piano so she took to the harp. She even paid for a c-shaped goblin-made harp(with self-repair, expanding and tuning features) she can easily carry around with her to school and it's 5 kg heavy and as wide as her arms' length. But due to her physical training, she was used to it.

But she never heard of Concours which is what they call 'music tournament'.

'Echizen-san, you're one of our best music players!' said Takegawa-sensei. 'Would you like to join our seven line-ups in the Concours?'

'Concours? What's that?' Nagisa asked her sensei curiously.

'It's what they call music tournament,' Nagisa froze in shock and started to freeze in fear. 'E-Echizen-san? Hey?!' the teacher shook her. 'Somebody get the nurse!'

xxx

Tennis Courts, the nurse came to drop by. 'Excuse me, sensei?' she told Ryuuzaki. 'I'll be borrowing one of your kids for a bit. I have a difficult case.' she said wryly. 'Echizen-kun, come with me to the clinic! It's your sister.' Ryoma dropped his racket and ran off with the Nurse.

'Sister? I didn't know that guy has a sister.' Momoshiro blinked.

'Heee...what's she like, sensei? Is she cute?' Kikumaru asked her eagerly.

'Momoshiro! Kikumaru! 20 laps!' Tezuka barked, causing his teammates to meep before running.

"Saved by the laps." Ryuuzaki thought wryly. This is none of their business after all and it's up to Ryoma to tell them.

xxx

The Clinic...Ryoma twitched as his sister is hiding under the covers while hugging a pillow in her panicked state.

'Echizen-kun, what's wrong with your sister?' Takegawa asked Ryoma who went to calm his sister down. It was more than back rubs but nobody else can see what else he did since his back was towards them.

'Sensei, what exactly happened in the club?' Ryoma asked her before tucking his fainted sister in.

'I don't know...I was telling her about the upcoming Concours and if she'll join to represent the school, she started to act that way!' Ryoma twitched.

'...sensei, neesan has a strong fear of crowds looking at her and Stage Fright.' Ryoma deadpanned. 'She'll freeze like this.' many jaws dropped. 'We're working on it but it's too strong.'

'O-oh...so any mention of her joining events will make her freeze?'

'Yep. Never mention tournaments around her ever again.' Ryoma said. 'The only way to calm her down is to say that she won't have to join.' the teacher sighed.

'It's a waste...she's one of my best students in the club too...'

xxx

After club...

'Hey Echizen, what's your sister like?' his somewhat-friend Momoshiro asked him.

'We're both freshmen and neesan is older than me by a few months. Adoptive.' said Ryoma. This caused the others to pause in the showers.

'A-adoptive? How'd that happen?'

'Some heartless moron in America left her near a known crocodile-infested river.' many jaws dropped in mortified disbelief. 'My house was nearby a block away(a lie-he lived near a beach) at the time and my dad heard a wailing kid on the way home from grocery shopping with mom since he was her bag man and she was pregnant with me at the time(sweatdrops). My parents reported the incident to the police and the search for the irresponsible and heartless pair of jerks began, but no DNA Testing matched her to whoever they were, so my parents adopted her and made the day they found her, her birthday. July 31(another lie but the birthdate is real and they found her on Halloween). They couldn't guess how old she is as a baby back then.'

'Ouch...that's got to suck for her.' Kikumaru deflated. 'How can a parent be like that? Leaving their kid near a croc-river instead of an orphanage?'

'Some people are just plain nasty to avoid responsibilities.' Kaidoh harrumphed.

'Well, neesan took the truth in stride some years later. She thought it's better off that way than grow up miserable with her real family so death or getting discovered was kinder. She's as good as me in Tennis but she has a strong fear of crowds looking at her and Stage Fright. She couldn't officially play in tournaments because she'd freeze in fear. She settled in the Music Club thinking it has no tournaments but...'

'The Concours, Echizen.' said Fuji. 'That's what they call music tournaments. It made her freeze didn't it?'

'Aa. We're working on it but America didn't work, so we moved here. Maybe we'll make better progress.'

'So with your sister being as good as you in Tennis, you will introduce her and have her get used to us one at a time until we can be a crowd around her is that what you're thinking?' Inui asked him. 'You freely told us all this and this is what I came up with.' Ryoma smirked.

'As expected of you.' his senpais were silent.

'...then let's help Echizen help his sister overcome her stage fright.' Oishi smiled. 'It's such a shame if she can't play officially!'

'Nee nee, what's your sister like?' Kikumaru asked him.

'What you'd expect from a Type-A. And she has many acquired tastes in food. Her craziest one yet is _wasabi in her tea_.' all of them sported grossed-out expressions, except for Fuji.

'Wasabi in tea? I wonder how'd that taste like?' he wondered aloud good-naturedly. This, coming from someone who could withstand Inui Juice. 'I'll try that at home!'

'You sure? You'll puke!'

'He eats wasabi sushi.' Momoshiro hissed. 'I think he and your sister will get along fine and dandy!'

xxx

After the showers, Ryoma fetched his sister from the clinic. 'Neesan, how are you feeling?'

'Well...as fine as I'll get I think.' said Nagisa weakly. 'I think I scared everyone in the club.' she sighed gloomily.

'Nah, your club advisor understands after I explained everything.' said Ryoma. 'Oh yeah, want to come with me tomorrow with someone? A senpai of mine invited me out to Street Tennis. We're going there out of curiosity since it's a public place.'

'Oh...anyone can use it, right?'

'That and people are scoping out competition.' Nagisa went pale. 'Neesan, you're a you-know-what. And a VIP at that.' Ryoma sighed. 'If you freeze like this in politics, they can easily take advantage of you. Your memorizing of laws, way to twist them around and their loopholes will not help you if you freeze.' Nagisa sighed sulkily. Ryoma sometimes wondered who's older and who's younger in times like this. 'Let's start with Street Tennis, OK?'

'Un.' from afar, the nosy-senpais were peeking from behind trees, minus Tezuka who finds the act awkward so he just had them take pictures for him to see.

'So that's Echizen's sister...' Inui mused thoughtfully.

'She's cute, nya!' Kikumaru squealed. 'Are all american girls this cute?'

'Not all of them Eiji.' said Fuji. 'I've seen many american films neesan brings home.'

'What's that big box she's carrying on her back though...' Oishi wondered aloud. 'Shouldn't Echizen carry it for her?'

'What are you twits doing?' all of them meeped as they turned to see Ryuuzaki-sensei.

'Um ah...observation?' Momoshiro said weakly.

'Ah, Nagisa-chan then.' said Ryuuzaki as she glanced at the siblings.

'Her name is Nagisa?' Fuji asked Ryuuzaki who nodded and the Regulars noted the name.

'Aa. Her name means 'calm, in a way' in kanji. A complete irony considering how she feels around crowds.' Ryuuzaki deadpanned. 'Weaning her off her fear in America failed so they'll try again in this country. In the west, tact and delicacy hardly exists to teenagers there and would sooner make fun of her than help.' she sighed.

'You seem to know them personally.' Inui noted.

'I would. Their father is an OB of yours. He asked me to help Ryoma watch over Nagisa-chan incase her fear kicks in again.' said Ryuuzaki. 'If Ryoma isn't around, I'm to do damage control.'

'It's that bad huh?' Oishi sighed. 'I guess with two Echizens around we should be on Yobisute to avoid confusion between the two.'


	3. Changes in Life

Changes in Life

Nagisa grew up having an easy and productive life. She grew up having a good balance with her human and magical heritage. A good 50-50 if you will, after growing up to 12 years old. As a young witch who only trains every summer, she has a good grasp of Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against Dark Arts, Herbology, Healing, Magical Pharmacy and Potions. And she doesn't use wands, she does it wandless as her American Teachers feel that wands limit the magical development of aspiring witches and wizards, and stifling the growth of their magical cores. That and they didn't like the idea that Nagisa seals herself just so Britain wouldn't find her...the American Ministry knows who she really is hated having anything to do with Britain for what they almost did to her.

After seeing 'that letter', nobody could blame her. And for Albus Dumbledore to say such a thing, practically ordering their savior's misery, it was a hot topic in the ICW after the goblins set him up, and had him and her muggle relatives take the fall while faking her death to the British Nationals who reeled at the crime. The American Ministry gladly shut up. Nobody among them liked Dumbledore either because he treats ICW Officials younger than him condescendingly like children and it pissed them off in some occasions. It was, 'I'm older and wiser so do as I say'. Since the trial eleven years ago, he was stripped of his titles and rank, leaving him only with his Order of Merlins. Due to the letter, the British Magical Board of Governors felt it unsafe for him to be Headmaster in a school, and he was replaced by Miranda Goshawk, a famous British Author only on the conditions that she hold the post for some time until they find a younger replacement-she enjoyed her retirement until the Ministry bugged her for the job. As for Britain's ICW Representative, Griselda Marchbanks took on the post and a re-election for Supreme Mugwump began since Dumbledore's forced retirement in disgrace. The title soon went to Russia's Sofiya Pavlovena, a witch famous in Moscow for her sheer magical power, and her ideas for mixing magic and muggle technologyto create Magical Technology so blending in is easier. Her platforms for candidacy won the crowd. Especially when proven that it works.

Japan has the same policy and beliefs, so come summer, Nagisa would learn advanced lessons now that she's an adolescent. Rinko had set things up that the Japanese Ministry also knows who her young charge is(she's famous around the world due to Dumbledore's cruel order in his letter and her reputation as the 'miracle baby'), and Nagisa is anything but timid, weak and compliant. Rinko raised Nagisa to be a strong-willed girl capable of adapting and taking care of herself...despite the girl's only flaw that she can't do well around crowds. With such a set-up, only Magical Britain was ignorant of the fact, that their savior still lives happily and far away from that traditionally backwater country. And it was ironic that Muggle Britain was advanced compared to its magical counterpart. It was the ICW's private joke and it was kept secret from Marchbanks.

The mere thought that the British can't even say a man's name was hilarious and they were all compared to Ostriches hiding heads in sand. Hello? They outnumbered Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters who are only few in numbers and instead of doing anything as a nation, they left the Ministry...a corrupted Ministry to do all the work! It's no secret that the Bagnold and soon, Fudge Administrations are corrupt. The only ones ignorant of the fact, was their country themselves. The real power behind the British Ministry were the Purebloods who were pulling strings using their heritage and name. The British Government were puppets at best, that their savior faked her death in a bid not to have anything to do with them. It was their private inside joke that Marchbanks was left out of. As for Hogwarts, Miranda Goshawk had to 'air the cupboards' from how it was in Dumbledore's tenure. All four houses are all stereotyped, twisting the traits the Four Founders had of old with sheer favorable bias for Gryffindor and against Slytherin. It wasn't like this in her days!

She also took to bulldozing such infantile beliefs, too, and made sure to put it in the Prophet with Rita Skeeter. As much as lots of people disliked the woman, Miranda felt the need to use the woman to sensationalize her articles to her favor. This ridiculous bias began when the Dark Lord started his reign, meaning, someone knew he was a Slytherin, hence the bias against the Slytherin House and she bet Dumbledore knew who it was, so she'll do her best to dig as much secrets as she could to put an end to 'school racism' because the bias was so high it's not even funny, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were often shunted aside as 'not of much notice-they're just duffers and geeks' and Dumbledore playing Gryffindor as the 'epitome of light, goodness and bravery' and Slytherin 'epitome of dark and death eater training ground'. The bias only started when Voldemort rose to power and children who got sorted in Slytherin immediately had the stigma of 'Death Eater trainees'. With most of the school against them, it left them having nowhere else to turn to, some students even admitted to getting bullied and ostracized through 'House talks with the Headmistress' thus it becomes a 'self-fulfilling prophecy'. You want Death Eaters? You'll get them in seven years because you pushed them to BECOME Death Eaters with your bias, bigotry and prejudice because of two men; the Dark Lord and Dumbledore himself! It's your fault why the First War was difficult to win! It does not help that when in Hogwarts, Dumbledore used to be a Gryffindor.

When this got out in the papers, reactions of shock and disbelief occurred and nobody was happy about this at all. The fact that it all started with the masses made it all the more difficult to accept and accepting the cold hard truth was always hard. Since then, at school, although with sheer awkwardness, the four houses tried to be friendly with each other. Even to Slytherins. It's amazing how a faked death can change many things through a Domino Effect. And it takes only one person to make a lot of changes and it had to be the right person.

Miranda Goshawk also added two subjects to the school: Basketball and Swimming. She had a Squib friend of hers teach Basketball and Swimming as well as Physical Trainer for four years before she lets them play Quidditch, a sport she now made available to 4th years and up and the rules will apply starting with the 1991 batch of students(much to the relief of current team members of all houses and current generation who couldn't bear to wait to play Quidditch for longer), as well as a friend who specializes in healthy diet and bulldozed away Hogwarts' oily/greasy and fatty cuisine into healthy meals that only used as little oil as possible. She also bulldozed away Blood-Status Beliefs as such beliefs will not save them from the real world outside their homes and school as in the real world, what matters most is one's ability, skills and knowledge, not one's background, '**blood**ground' and '**bank**ground'.

Why Basketball? It was because Miranda noticed that muggle children who played the muggle sport grew tall in stature and she has yet to figure out WHYdespite years of watching. If it works for muggles, why not them, too? In a year, it worked. She wanted the future generations of witches and wizards to be tall as extra height also gives them extra confidence needed to stand out and she wanted the reputation of 'short, squat magicals' when they're getting on in years to be gone forever. Witches and wizards can be tall and good-looking too! Nagisa who keeps in check with British News was surprised that her faked death did a lot of changes starting with school alone! She knew that if she was alive and her relatives' crime undiscovered, the 'Dumbledore Tenure' would continue for sure and even pull Magical Britain down under. She has to 'stay dead' for more changes to occur with 'dumb-old-door' out of the way as her father put it and for them to grow a backbone.

Nagisa proved to be talented in wandless magic. She could perfectly do her own exercises in strengthening her magical core, increasing her magic reserves, and mastering all basic to intermediate-level spells, herbs, pharmaceutical skills and potions that she can do them on a whim alone, and her potions no longer explode. And she uses her Magical Pharmaceutical skills to turn potions into tiny tablets and capsules. She would be starting 'Magic Middle School' soon this summer. But for now, she'll worry more about her teenaged life.

Said teenaged life involved getting used to crowds. Today this weekend, she's accompanying her brother to meet up with his senpai Momoshiro Takeshi, a Sophomore. They were going to Street Tennis that morning.

'So this is Nagisa-chan, Ryoma?' Momoshiro asked Ryoma. 'To avoid confusion between you two, we have to be on yobisute, sorry.' he apologized.

'It's OK. Understandable.' said Ryoma. 'Neesan, this is Momoshiro Takeshi. He just likes it as Momo-senpai.'

'Well, my name is a mouthful!' Momoshiro laughed. 'I can't help it.'

'Hello.' said Nagisa politely.

'Let's go to Street Tennis. Hopefully it's all ours since it's early in the morning, it's just 10 am!' he said as they walked their way there as a means of warm-up. Upon getting there, it's just them. 'Cool! It's all ours!' he chirped. 'Let's play! Hey Ryoma, you said your sister is as good as you, right?'

'What if I am?' Nagisa asked him curiously.

'I wanna see with my own eyes!' Ryoma nodded at Nagisa and lent her his racket. 'Er...how come she doesn't have her own racket?'

'I have spares and she's in the music club so she doesn't need to lug hers around. My spares are sufficient.' said Ryoma flatly. 'And you saw that box she carries to school? She's carrying a 5 kg harp in it.'

'A 5 kg harp?!'

'Ehehe, I do better in harp than other instruments.' Nagisa beamed shyly yet smugly at the same time. 'In the club, we're all tested in instruments until we find the instruments we're best at. And at school, there's only four harps and five of us good in it, and I'm the only one who could afford my portable harp.'

'Heee...'

'Now get to playing.' Ryoma smirked. 'You'll know what I mean soon, Momo-senpai.' Momoshiro raised an eyebrow and the two met up at the net.

'Which?' Momoshiro asked Nagisa.

'Smooth.' Momoshiro spun his racket and it landed smooth. 'Right-o, you first.' they both went for the baselines, and started playing the minute Nagisa tossed the ball and smashed it.

"Our playing styles are the same because we both learned from dad." Ryoma thought. "Momo-senpai will know what to do for sure but not for long." he thought as indeed, Momoshiro was seeing his teammate in his sister. Same play styles, same expression, same everything! Well, they learned from their dad after all. But still, seeing a 'clone' is a bit freaky. But there's something wrong with this scenario. Not that he's being a sexist or anything but WHY is Nagisa as strong as her brother physically? She's as strong as a boy! He glanced at Ryoma who was smirking. He sweatdropped. "That brat...not only am I facing a clone in the figurative sense, I'm facing a cloned strength too!'

He lost in 6-4.

'OK, how is Nagisa-chan as physically strong as you? That can't be done by lugging a 5kg harp around every day!' Momoshiro gasped out as he poured water on himself because he got so hot. Nagisa did the same thing before drinking from another water bottle.

'That? Well, we're well aware of physical shortcomings, so to compensate, dad had me use Training Rackets filled with _Lead_.' said Nagisa as Momoshiro's jaws dropped. 'I had to do 1000 swings each arm so I can catch up to Ryo-chan in terms of physicals. But of course, it's adjusted so I won't cause severe strain on my shoulders and elbows, putting an end to my game. I'm still a growing adolescent after all and a girl at that.'

'So you using Lead Rackets too?' Momoshiro asked Ryoma who nodded. 'Jeez, you two are scary.' "Yeah, I can't fall behind for sure." Momoshiro thought wryly. Sure Inui's kicked out of the Regulars for now but he bet his ass that he'll use his being booted to come back strong. He needs some training too. 'So how heavy are those rackets?'

'...15 kg, why?' no wonder Ryoma wasn't fazed one bit when Inui handed out Power Wrists and Ankles and that for Regulars it's 10 kg. Scary kids but his day turned out to be profitable. He learned a lot!

xxx

Next day...

'Heee...so that's what you got wind of on your day out this weekend.' said Inui.

'Yeah, those kids are scary. Using 15 kg Lead Rackets and on top of that Nagisa-chan's weighted down at school too day in and day out...' Momoshiro sweatdropped. 'I understand Echizen if it's to catch up to us older kids, but Nagisa-chan too?'

Tezuka's eyes flashed thoughtfully. That weekend...

'I don't understand why Tezuka-san invited me over for YOUR club practice this weekend.' said Nagisa. 'And on monday it's the District Tournaments too...'

'I don't know. Buchou wants to see your abilities too.' said Ryoma. 'I guess he wants to see if girls can play well against boys since we train the same way.'

'I hope he's not being sexist though...'

'He's not.' upon arrival at school, at the courts where everyone is...the whole club in fact. The sight of lots of people made Nagisa pale in fright.

'R-R-Ryoma...c-c-c-crowd...' Nagisa trembled before Ryoma put a firm hand on her shoulders.

'They'll be too busy looking after themselves to look at you.' said Ryoma wryly. 'Because Inui-senpai's punishment for mistakes is scary they'd rather focus than have it.' Nagisa blinked.

'Scary punishment?'

'Those awful-tasting juice of his. They taste so crappy I get nauseous just by thinking about it.' Ryoma shuddered. 'So the club's thinking of survival than watch a girl play. Don't worry.'

'...OK.' and so, at the courts...

'Sensei, I brought her over.' said Ryoma as Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow.

'Brought what over? I don't see her!' she said wryly as Ryoma turned beside him to see that she's not there.

'Wha? Neesan?!' Ryoma sputtered incredulously as she was gone.

'She's hiding behind a tree.' Fuji helpfully pointed out. Ryoma looked to see his sister indeed, hiding behind a tree. He sweatdropped.

'Neesan! Get your butt over here right now!' Ryoma stomped over to the tree and pulled his sister over.

'Sometimes, I wonder who's older and who's younger.' Ryuuzaki sighed in amusement as the sight was rather comical because Ryoma who's smaller than his sister by a few centimeters is pulling a much-reluctant taller girl over. Under threat of six glasses of Inui Juice, no one is to make it OBVIOUS that they're looking, otherwise, their 'Operation Rehab from Stage Fright' will go up in smoke. The regulars subtly watched because she'll freak if three or more people are looking at her.

'S-so why'd Tezuka-senpai h-have me over?' Nagisa asked Tezuka nervously. 'I-I'm not even i-in the Tennis club...'

'Sensei decided that it'll be a waste if you let your skills go down because of your fear of crowds.' Tezuka told her and BOY is he blunt. 'So every weekend, you'll be facing different people in order to grow while practicing with us.' and what he meant by 'grow' was ambiguous at best. And he meant many things by that alone. 'So starting this weekend and in future weekends to run, you'll be practicing with us.'

'O-OK.'

'You'll first start with me Nagisa-chan. I am Inui Sadaharu, Trainer-for-Now.' said Inui. 'We will be working on Ball Control and Color-Coding Coordination.' he said. 'Your job is to hit the colored balls red yellow and blue to their corresponding cones from the baseline. You have twenty balls. If you make a mistake, it's Inui Juice for you.'

'Inui Juice? What's in it?'

'Food, don't worry. Let's begin.' the two went to the baselines with Inui hitting balls at her but Inui was being tricky. His postures deceive the eyes in where he is aiming at, confusing subtle on-lookers but he's not fooling the Regulars. And Nagisa.

'Your sister's pretty good. Inui's trickery doesn't work on her.' Kawamura remarked.

'Because a far foxy bastard plays with us at home.' Kawamura sweatdropped at that. 'But eventually...' on the 18th ball, Nagisa felt the weights on her when she got tired and her moment of distraction cost her. Everyone watched with bated breath as Inui handed her the dreaded drink...Nagisa chugged it down but...

'Waaah! Oishi! Okawari!' Nagisa chirped as she gave her cup back to Inui. Around her, many jaws dropped in horror. 'This is punishment? But it's really good...it's not even gross so it's not really a punishment!'

'N-Nagisa-chan don't give him any ideas...' Kikumaru whimpered pleadingly as the whole club feared for their palates and stomachs. 'Have pity!'

'Someone scary is here.' Oishi choked out as Tezuka...twitched. Did he just unleash a monster on their club?

He did. By the end of the day, the unholy alliance was born in secret. And Nagisa's standards and definition of 'gross' was so gross that even Fuji ran for the drinking fountain. And it scared everyone that indeed, Inui came up with something more gross. He simply said what's in it is nutritious food and a friend helped him make it.

Only Ryoma knows 'said friend', is his sister. If even _Fuji_ ran for the hills or fainted. Needless to say, everyone worked hard to Inui's demanding program since just so they don't have to be near it.

Ryuuzaki was cackling. It's good to have her over! She's EVIL!


	4. The District Prelims

The District Prelims

Monday...

Nagisa lifted up the cymbals and clashed them beside Ryoma, startling the daylights out of him and his cat. 'Ryoma! Today's the District Prelims!'

'Neesan it's only 7...'

'Only 7 when you have to take a bath, eat breakfast and then there's the trip to the Tennis Park!' Nagisa scolded. 'There's no telling if it'll be traffic or not so better safe than sorry! I got breakfast and your bento ready so take a bath and hut-hut!' Ryoma sleepily trudged to the bathrooms because on his sister's finger is a lightning spell at the ready to zap his ass. He prefers the cymbals over THAT anyday.

But still, he almost forgot it's the District Prelims. He came home late with Momoshiro from Street Tennis last night...

xxx

'Why're you so late last night anyway? You came home at 8 pm three hours after practice.' Nagisa mused thoughtfully while having breakfast.

'Momo-senpai and I went to Street Tennis again.' said Ryoma. 'Well yesterday it was crowded and it turns out that there's a particular rule in that Court...Doubles only so we couldn't play Singles. We had to team up but...'

'...you and Momo-senpai lost?'

'Aa. The only person I played Doubles with is you against our dad.'

'That's because we know each other so well Ryoma. That's the key in Doubles. You and Momo-senpai sucked because you don't know and understand each other and the other's full skills that well enough yet. So you don't know who's doing what and so on.'

'But we're trying out the Ah-Un thing.'

'That won't work because you don't know each other.' Nagisa repeated. 'It takes time for a Doubles pair to form because of that. You might as well forget playing Doubles for now, at least until you understand and trust your teammates. Since the year just started, it'll be a bit hard but maybe halfway into the year, you can finally do Doubles.'

'OK I guess.'

'My, you doing well in your club Ryoma?' their mother Rinko asked him.

'Yeah.'

'The senpais are really nice. They even had me join them on weekends.' said Nagisa.

'E-eh? But your fear of crowds...'

'Nobody's looking at her mom. So it doesn't trigger.'

'But wouldn't a girl in an all-boys club get so much attention?'

'Well, we have perfect security.' said Ryoma, making quote marks on the air. Rinko and Nanako blinked. Their father raised an eyebrow. 'I'll tell you when we get home. I like breakfast too much right now.'

'Heee...'

'OYYY ECHIZEN!' Momoshiro bellowed out. The two kids exchanged looks, shoved as much food as they can in their mouths and ran off.

'Wow, what a pair of lungs.' Nanjiroh whistled. 'Someone like that actually exists?'

xxx

'Ohya, Nagisa-chan is also gonna watch?' Momoshiro grinned as while Ryoma rode with him by standing on the supports, Nagisa was on roller blades.

'Yeah. I want to see how Japanese Tournaments work.' said Nagisa.

'Neesan the rules are probably the same.' Ryoma pointed out.

'Yes but I'd like to scope out the place too. That and it's to make sure you get there on time!' Ryoma sweatdropped. Cymbals and a lightning spell...surely he's not THAT bad in the tardiness department!

xxx

Shikinomori Tennis Park entrance...

'Nagisa-chan, distance yourself from us for a bit, until we get to the courts.' Fuji advised. 'Because we're kinda well-known, everybody _will look at us_ and that will trigger your attack.' Nagisa went white like cracked granite. 'Follow us from afar, OK?' Nagisa nodded quickly.

'I've never seen anyone look so white in fright before.' Kachiro whispered to Katsuo as Nagisa quickly went far in her roller blades.

'Her fear of crowds are THAT bad?' from afar, Nagisa stalked the club while mortified at the attention they were getting. If she had been there and saw all that, she would have frozen on the spot for sure. "Being popular is so scary..." she whimpered with comical teary eyes.

xxx

'Ehhh? You won't play Doubles with me?' Momoshiro squawked as Ryoma nodded. 'Nande? We agreed last night!' at the Registration, this was the scene.

'I thought about it when I told Neesan about last night.' said Ryoma. 'We don't know each other's full skills and we're definitely no good in synchronized teamwork like Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai. We'll lose again like last night. Neesan said we should get to know each other first in Tennis sense before we can play Doubles. Right now, the only person I can play Doubles with is neesan since we know each other really well and take subconscious cues from the other to make a good game.'

'Your sister sees Doubles that way? Well, wow.' Oishi blinked.

'If you put it that way...I guess we know each other really well then.' Kikumaru blinked before glancing at Oishi.

'Yeah, I had a problem with that too.' said Ryuuzaki. 'I couldn't decide who to pair who up with in Doubles...' she said, scratching her head.

'So who's in Singles 3 then?' Momoshiro asked her.

'I'm still deciding!' eight out of nine regulars face-faulted. Tezuka sighed in dismay. How on earth did it get to this? In the end, it's Ryoma who's in Singles 3 and Doubles Pairs were made up on the fly...

xxx

They won against Gyokurin High with some trouble in Doubles. Nagisa noted that Seigaku is strong individually...but in Doubles, there's considerable trouble but they pulled through. But their weakness lied in Doubles. "Will they really be OK?" she thought. Seigaku will be facing Mizunohochi next, so she did some scouting and relayed information to her brother through Telepathy by helping him see the match through her eyes...provided it's not his turn yet.

Everyone expected that Seigaku will win again with Kakinoki in the Runner-Up, but...

'There's been an upset.' Ryoma told Momoshiro as he put down his phone, pretending to listen to Nagisa through the cell phone when she's relaying through Telepathy as Inui came. '...Inui-senpai will explain it then.'

'What upset?' Momoshiro blinked.

'That upset is Kakinoki.' said Inui, taking Ryoma's cue. 'I guess Nagisa-chan's been busy too. Kakinoki lost to Fudoumine.'

'THAT Fudoumine?' Momoshiro yelped. 'How'd that happen?!'

'That same Fudoumine that withdrew last year?' Kawamura croaked out.

'I don't like them AND their coach.' Kikumaru griped. They were such jerks last year.

'OK, how'd that happen?' Oishi asked Inui.

'The members are all different.' Inui told them. 'They're led by 3rd-year Captain-Coach Tachibana Kippei and the rest of the members are all Sophomores. Their key to victory is through masterful leadership and they all beat Kakinoki in straight sets.'

'The Finals...doesn't seem so easy then.' Fuji remarked thoughtfully.

'B-but Seigaku's a 1st Seed school!' Horio cried. 'There's no way we'd lose that easily against beginners!'

'Titles and rankings mean little in the real world. What matters is skill and ability.' Nagisa said as she came back in Roller Blades. 'And in generations, talents appear if they're honed by the right people. I don't know much about Fudoumine's past history by what you're speaking of but these new guys as senpai puts it are really good. Seed Rankings don't matter...especially if said 'beginners' trashed Kakinoki as if _they're_ the beginners, a _1st Seed school_.'

'Uso...' Nagisa pointed behind Horio to point said 'beginners' heading their way. The two captains practically stared at each other with a tense atmosphere.

'Are you the Captain Tezuka?' Tachibana asked Tezuka.

'That's right.' said Tezuka.

'I am Fudoumine's captain Tachibana. Yoroshiku.' said Tachibana. An intense pressure came from the other players of his team. 'Let's have a good match.' he held out his hand for a handshake which Tezuka reciprocated.

'They're different indeed.' said Fuji. 'They exuded an extraordinary pressure.'

'For now let's have a light lunch.' said Oishi. 'Our match with them is after the lunch break.' they settled down for lunch break and...

'Wooow! Is that a Kyaraben?!' Eiji chimed as Ryoma stared at his Kyarabento. It was a Ryoma-shaped onigiri with the seaweed being the hair and gyakuran, and bits of corn that served as uniform buttons. Around kyaraben-Ryoma were vegetables and bite-sized colorful sashimi bits that looked like Ryoma was lying on grass and flowers. The way the nori was placed was like Ryoma sleeping with his mouth open.

'Wahahaha! That's so cute! It really looks like you!' Momoshiro laughed as indeed, the onigiri was just too good.

'N-Neesan...' Ryoma sweatdropped. Must everything she makes always have to be over-the-top? Her bento was more on nature motif.

'What? I find it cute!' Nagisa grinned. 'It's difficult to make Kyaraben-Ryoma since it's hard shaping it like that with sticky rice!' Ryoma inwardly scoffed. For a normal human, this WILL be difficult...but since she has magic, it's easy to make a well-made doll-shaped onigiri. He also inwardly smiled since she took all this trouble. His sister in her sealed state can only be as good as a human but with one of her bracelets off, she can do low-level spells. If BOTH are off, she'll be in full power

'Ii na, I want a kyarabento too...' Fuji teased Ryoma. 'Nagisa-chan is a good cook, neh?'

'But there's no brown seaweed for the hair though! Nihihihi!' Momoshiro grinned. 'You'd have to use katsuobushi!'

Well, lunch was eventful.

The kyaraben turned out to be sushi...with fish inside the rice.

xxx

After a light lunch, they went back to the Courts.

'Understand this, we'll face Fudoumine in the Finals.' said Ryuuzaki. 'And they're nothing like the guys we've faced. It's final. Doubles 2, Kawamura and Fuji, go get the first win! Doubles 1 Kikumaru and Oishi! Singles 3 Kaidoh, don't lose! Singles 2 Ryoma! Singles 1 Tezuka! That's all!'

And so, their match with Fudoumine began.

Doubles 2 was unexpected: Sakurai and Ishida VS Fuji and Kawamura- loss by forfeit. Difficult opponents aside, Kawamura broke his wrist from Ishida's Hadokyuu and health was preferred over victory by Fuji.

Doubles 1 won by Oishi and Kikumaru vs Mori and Tatsunori...with some difficulty too because it rained, but they still managed a win. 6-5. When the rain got harder, there was a short break with some debate over whether the tournament will continue or not.

'Nature works against us for now huh? What a downpour.' Nagisa mused as Ryuuzaki and Tachibana talked with the officials regarding the situation. Ryuuzaki soon got back to their teams.

'Is it gonna be postponed after all?' Kikumaru wondered aloud.

'They're going to see what happens.' Ryuuzaki told them. 'If it gets better, we'll continue with Singles.'

'I guess it's decided if we'll continue or not.' Oishi mumbled.

'It's up to the rain then.' Kikumaru sighed.

'I guess this is what they call 'skinning the snake alive'.' said Ryoma. Kaidoh just glared at him.

xxx

'Looks like it won't stop.' Kamio remarked.

'Kamio, don't lose your focus.' Tachibana told him. 'We're still unsure if we'll continue or not.'

'Understood.'

xxx

Out of boredom, Nagisa took to playing with cat's cradle and Kaidoh left. 'Ah.' Ryoma also left so Nagisa followed him.

'You're bored, aren't you?' Nagisa asked her brother who yawned. She sweatdropped.

'Neesan what do you think? Will the rain let up or not?' Ryoma asked her. Nagisa looked up to watch the rain drops. After a minute of looking...

'It's slowing down little by little. It'll let up soon.' she said as they went to rest under a waiting shed. Nagisa made sure nobody's looking and no CCTVs around and took off one of her bracelets that let out a portion of her magic, and summoned her harp over before putting her bracelet back on.

'How will you explain that away?' Ryoma asked her.

'I hid my harp around here in advance.' Nagisa grinned as she took out her harp from the box the hard way, settled her harp between her legs and began playing.

xxx

'Hm?' Tezuka perked up as they heard a faint music coming from afar.

'This sound...' Oishi mused. 'What's this?'

'It sounds like a music box.' Fuji blinked.

'No, it's a harp.' said Ryuuzaki. 'But I don't remember Nagisa-chan bringing her harp here. All she had with her is a bento so that could be an MP3 Recording.'

'I'd rather hear that than the pitter-patter of rain on the roof.' said Momoshiro.

xxx

Actually, it's a real harp, not an MP3 Recording. Nagisa was that good. Ryoma was listening to his sister's music. She was playing My Immortal. "As expected of neesan." he thought. "She would have been in the Concours around this time if it wasn't for her Stage Fright."

'So you're here!' said Horio as the freshmen trio came with Sakuno. 'And since when did you have that thing?!'

'You're not carrying your big box a while ago...' Kachiro croaked as it was no secret among the freshmen that Echizen Nagisa had her personal harp everyday in school and she was carrying it as if it's a normal backpack and not bothered by the weight at all.

'I hid it somewhere here.' said Nagisa.

'But won't it get stolen?' Sakuno choked. It was an expensive-looking harp too!

'It won't. I hid this one in places nobody will think to look at.'

'Ohh! The brother is talented in Tennis and the sister is talented at music.' Inoue Mamoru smiled as he joined them.

'Inoue-san!'

'I figured I should tell you guys something.' said Inoue as he sat with them with Nagisa pausing her play.

'Something?'

'I'm sure you guys felt it...the reason behind Fudoumine's strength.' said Inoue.

'Reason?' Sakuno piped up.

'Yes. A reason that pushes them to win. The will to win.' Inoue told them. 'It's their pride that they got here without help from anyone. It's their number one strength. You can't beat them in technique alone.' he told them of the current team's violent past with their nasty senpais and coach. The kids were stunned into silence at such a past. 'The feeling of building something great from scratch is what made them cohesive.'

'Sou ka...pretty amazing.' Nagisa whistled. 'With no coach, they must have worked things on their own. Research, training that would not compromise them physically, practice and ambition as well as the pride that 'we got here on our own, who needs a coach?' feeling. It makes me wonder who Tachibana really is.'

'How can we win against people like that?' Horio deflated. Ryoma's response? He scratched his racket's gut strings.

'...Tennis is Tennis.' he said. 'All you do is chase the ball and hit. Simple as that.' he then walked away.

'Where are you going?' Nagisa called out.

'...Ponta.'

'Jeez, after hearing all that, all he thinks is Ponta?!' Horio cried in disbelief as Nagisa went back to playing.

'For that bratty brother of mine, personal issues have no relevance with sports. Or so he thinks, but he is very impressed.' Nagisa smiled. 'He'll be raising his fighting spirit on his own way to see who will win. A strong heart forged with hardship or a strong heart forged with sheer focus on priority alone.'


	5. Things go Smooth

Things go Smooth

Nagisa continued playing with her harp until the rain stopped. Only then did her little concert stop.

'It's stopped raining.' said Sakuno.

'We should head back.' said Inoue as Nagisa put her harp back in its box, strapped it and carried it on her back like a backpack. Upon return to the courts, many jaws dropped.

'Since when did you have that thing along?!' Kikumaru squawked as Nagisa sat on the bench.

'She hid it somewhere in the park in some bushes.' said Sakuno. 'Nobody found it and she's been playing while the rain went on.'

'Must be some big bush to hide that thing.' They guessed that it's no MP3 but a REAL harp...

'It's going to start. Kaidoh.' Tezuka told Kaidoh who nodded and took off his jacket and went to the courts.

'Singles 3: Seigaku's Kaidoh, and Fudoumine's Kamio.' the intercom spoke.

'Hey, I heard they call you 'Mamushi'?' Kamio teased Kaidoh, earning a heated glare from the bandana boy.

'Kaidoh!' Oishi called out warningly and Kaidoh settled for a glare...and beating this guy.

'Ryoma, when Kaidoh-senpai gets his fourth game, we go for warm-up?' Nagisa asked Ryoma who nodded. They watched the match as Kamio proved to be a difficult opponent whose fast on his feet and can return Kaidoh's snake shots. However, that speed came with a price...a good chunk of his stamina.

'Neesan, you noticed?' Ryoma asked Nagisa.

'Aa. Hats off to his skills but he paid a big price for it.' said Nagisa.

'What do you kids mean?' Momoshiro asked them.

'Kamio-san is fast. He can easily catch up to Kaidoh-senpai's shots. But the price for all that speed is a large chunk of his stamina.' Ryoma told him. 'So he tries to end the game as fast as he can by his play style. And Kaidoh-senpai's kind of game slowly 'kills' the opposition.' he'd know that best by experience.

'Even more so that he's running at that speed while ensuring that he doesn't slip by stifening his leg muscles and making sure his feet are flat on the ground because of the wet courts and his breathing methods are wrong that also makes him spend his energy more. Kamio-san...will lose.' Nagisa chuckled. 'It's his flaw and nature worked against him for us even if Kaidoh-senpai has the same problem with wet courts but he hardly runs around. He could have been a better opponent if he worked on his stamina more. This match is ours.'

'Neesan, senpai already has the fourth game.'

'Un.' the siblings left for their warm up.

'...stiffening leg muscles and flattening feet on the ground...I did that too nya because the grounds are so slippery. Otherwise I would've landed on my toes.' Kikumaru sulked.

'You recover for three seconds while up in the air during your jumps as compensation. And you're a very light person so you can easily jump around as you can and spend little energy.' Inui told him. 'Your acrobatic style complemented your just as shoddy stamina without costing you much.' Kikumaru cringed. 'We'll work on that when we get home.'

'Geh...'

Elsewhere, Nagisa took to 'being a Kaidoh' and rally shots with Ryoma who was forced to run to catch her shots. She was keeping on the eye on the matches through Telepathy. By the time it was the sixth game, they came back and it took fifteen more minutes which was sufficient cool down and Kaidoh won, 7-5.

'Singles 2: Seigaku's Echizen and Fudoumine's Ibu.'

'Oy oy! They sent a Freshman out!'

'On an important match like this?'

'That's like, asking for deliberate forfeiture! Didn't Ibu just trash some people in straight sets?'

'You OK with this, Nagisa-chan?' Inui asked Nagisa. He was worried she may get offended for her brother.

'...he gets this a lot back in America and it's getting so old it's boring.' Nagisa sighed. 'Then again, the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover' speaks true. He'll scar their minds later.' she said casually with a shrug.

'T-that's a scary way to put it...' Kikumaru sweatdropped. Ryoma played well against Ibu...although he got an injury from it because he wound up loosening his grip from his paralyzed hand, racket flung to the pole, smashed to bits with the sharp end flung at his left eye. Nagisa calmly went to Ryuuzaki sensei.

'Sensei, leave him to me.' said Nagisa as Ryuuzaki nodded.

'Ohya? Well, good siblings care for each other.' she said. 'Ryoma! Over here!' Ryoma walked towards them as Nagisa took out a med kit from Ryoma's bag and began treating him. She cleaned the blood off his face with a wet handkerchief, sprayed disinfectant on part of a cloth so she can apply disinfectant and still wipe blood oozing from the wound. She then applied cream on it before taking out cotton, medical gauze and tape.

'Waaah, he has a girlfriend being his nurse!'

'I'm jealous!'

'Why's a kid younger than US have a girlfriend already?!'

'It's not fair dude!' commented from the courts made Fuji, Kikumaru and Momoshiro snicker. Oishi and Inui sweatdropped. Kaidoh thought, "Idiots."

'Yare yare, only adolescents and hormonal already.' Ryuuzaki sighed. 'Shame on today's kids.'

'Don't loop us with them!' Kaidoh grunted.

'Correct them in courts please.' Nagisa twitched dangerously as Ryoma gulped. His sister, is pissed, complete with her pressure aura of anger. Ryoma went back to the courts. 'You have ten minutes at most because in another five minutes, the Referee will call you out for bleeding again.' "It's because this is my diluted version of my Blood-Clotting Creams so medicine will look believable in front of humans." she thought. "Had we been alone, I would have used the pure one on him."

'Is she your girlfriend? She's so cute, I'm jealous. I'm older than you and still single but you have a girlfriend already...' Ibu Shinji rambled on as usual.

'SHINJI!' Tachibana yelled from the bench.

'...sumason.' Ryoma sweatdropped.

'...for the record, she's not my girlfriend.' Ryoma sighed. 'She's my _older sister_. Might as well clear that misinterpretation up before she goes on a killing spree to kill idiots.'

'USOOO?!'

'...idiots.' Nagisa sighed as she put the med kit away. Ryoma continued his match with Ibu Shinji with Inui timing the match.

1.2 seconds before the time limit ended and to think there's a small blood spot on the eye already.

'District Preliminaries Second Place: Fudoumine Chuu! Champion: Seishun Gakuen!'

xxx

Hospital...

'You sure you guys are playing Tennis?!' the doctor squawked as he gazed at Ryoma's wound incredulously that was flowing with stringy trickle of blood.

'Ya.'

'You don't get this in Tennis matches!' Nagisa showed him a video footage on how that happened. 'Sheesh...this and this happens one day Tennis might as well be a hidden weapons match or something.' the siblings and Ryuuzaki sweatdropped. After the doctor treated him officially with medical records, they left in a car. but Ryuuzaki dropped Ryoma off in a sushi restaurant.

'Why am I here?' Ryoma blinked.

'Celebration party.' said Nagisa. 'Have fun and bring me home sushi OK? You know what I like!' she said, handing him 5000 yen.

'...usu.' and they left, leaving Ryoma outside the restaurant.

'Nagisa-san, you still can't handle the crowd?' Sakuno asked Nagisa who shook her head.

'Not yet. I'm not even used to eight people yet.' Nagisa sighed. 'I'll just be in the way of the party if I freeze.'

And two hours later, Tezuka requested a match with the siblings on a particular date.

xxx

Amida University Courts, that next day...

Tezuka literally played with two cloned styles even if the siblings tried different tactics. But their play style is still the same. They even lost to him with the same score! To him, this wasn't even funny. He knew these two have talent, but they have a lot of work to do. Nagisa said it herself, talent can be honed by the right people.

'Ryoma, Nagisa.' Tezuka told them. 'Right now, your playing style is a copy of that of your mentor's. You can never grow by using a person's style that doesn't suit you and belong to you. Find your own style, and you will surely grow in skill and maybe...win against me someday.' he said.

'Our own...'

'Styles?' Tezuka nodded.

'You have talent. But right now, only you can hone it because only you can develop your personal style. Nobody can teach you that.' Tezuka continued. 'It's something you have to do on your own.' the siblings stared at him in silence. 'Ryoma, become Seigaku's Pillar of Support.' with that, he left. He knew of the effects of his deed and words on the two speechless freshmen. And given their pride and desire not to lose, they'll do as told.

xxx

Next day...

'Regulars! Up front!' Ryuuzaki barked as all Regulars assembled. 'Nagisa-chan sent us what she calls 'tough love'.' she said as she patted the box beside her at her bench. Poor delivery men who had to lug this!

'T-tough love?' Momoshiro blinked at the rectangular boxes.

'Yes...' Ryuuzaki unwrapped the gift-wrapped box, opened it and voila! Black rackets with their names on the handles. And the weight. It dawned on them what the rackets _really_ are.

'L-Lead Rackets?!' Oishi yelped as the heaviest one at 20 kg was for Kawamura. Kawamura took his and meeped from the weight. The second heaviest went to Momoshiro and Inui at 18. Third heaviest went to Tezuka and Kaidoh at 17. Fourth heaviest went to Oishi and Kikumaru at 16.5. Fifth heaviest went to Fuji and Ryoma's racket was sent along, at 15 kg.

'H-Heavy...' Kikumaru whimpered. They were all struggling with two hands alone! Ryoma was halfway used to his 15 kg so he was unfazed at most.

'You guys are to increase your muscular strength and speed using those rackets at home because here at school, we'll work on your skills.' said Ryuuzaki. '1000 double-handed swings! Once you get used to the weight, do ambidexterity training on your own measure and take great care.' she said as she watched them have difficulty in doing so. 'And to think they're all wearing power wrists and ankles at 10 kg per limb...' Ryuuzaki chuckled. 'Ma, we have 22 days before the Tokyo Tournament, we have to power up!'

'Hai!'

8 days passed after that, Inui came up with a new training menu. Restricted Zone Practice. They were split into groups according to Play Styles. Oishi, Fuji and Kaidoh were in the Counter Puncher group, Momoshiro and Kawamura among Aggressive Baseliners, Kikumaru went solo in Serve and Volley, and in the All-Rounder Group were the siblings and Tezuka when Nagisa joins in the weekends.

Only Nagisa can withstand Inui Juice Deluxe even if she helped Inui make a more disgusting version.

xxx

One sunday, Nagisa went out on her own. She needed many things. Her eye treatments in Asagi Medical Center in Saginomiya Magic Alley. She was getting treatments every year until her vision is permanent 20-20 and had to yearly deduct by ten her horrible eyesight she inherited from her late father James Potter. This is to be the last treatment and then eradicate the myopia and astigmatism gene from her genetics through treatments, she's home free and her future children won't have to put up with such nuisance.

It was a miracle she got by skills training on 40-40 this year so far but still, not good enough.

It took her two hours at most in the hospital because the eradication of said flaws within every cell of her body to attack her DNA codes HURT LIKE HELL, she had to be stunned to sleep it off, and not bother patients next rooms. Sound-Proofing Charms can only last so long after all. By the time it was all over, she was given a potion to take away pains and phantom pains left over from the procedure. Cost her a hefty penny but worth it. She then had herself checked up because she was keeping herself sealed, liking sports more than magic and she valued fair play too much.

Besides from letting herself loose once in a while, she has to know if she has problems.

She has one. Her magical core grew bigger than it should thus she should take her limiters off for at least a week to let her body adjust to the new core before sealing herself again. She worried about getting detected by magic schools as she really didn't want to go. The Mediwizard said she doesn't have to worry as it's not summer yet and magic schools look for promising newcomers when summer comes. Since school goes on, the detection system is off. Upon going home, she encountered her brother's Captain, Tezuka. She saw him leave the hospital with Oishi.

'Is something wrong with one of you?' she asked them curiously, startling them but Oishi's reaction was more obvious,

'Ehhh no Nagisa-chan,' said Oishi a bit quickly. 'My mom asked me to deliver stuff to my uncle and Tezuka's visiting his grandfather. The poor guy slipped on some mossy steps, fell on his rear and fractured a hip. We met on the way out.' Tezuka was impressed with his fabrication skills at least, in a bid to hide the real reason from their Kohai.

'Oh...OK.' Nagisa accepted the excuse.

'What about you Nagisa-chan?'

'...I still don't know what to do on my off day so I'm just wandering around until I find something to do. I'm not like Ryoma who only has Tennis and our cat Karupin in his head.' Oishi sweatdropped. 'See ya. Maybe I'll find something to do soon.' and she walked away.

'...weird siblings.' Oishi mumbled to himself.

'...it's OK to tell her Oishi.' Tezuka told him. 'My injury is no secret anyway. The only ones who didn't know are those two.'

'Yeah, being from America all their lives and all.' Oishi chuckled. 'I'll wait for the right time. The others didn't say a thing either without your go sign since everybody respects your space.'

'...Aa.'

xxx

Tokyo Prefecturals...

'Hey, Nagisa-chan didn't come today?' Momoshiro asked Ryoma.

'She can't. It's her monthly and her first day is always making her cranky she tends to lash on anybody on first days.' Ryoma lied. Nagisa had to take her limiters off for a week for her body to adjust to her growing magical core and get accustomed to her new strength before sealing herself in again. And incidents tend to happen when unsealed so she's staying home.

'Ouch. I'm glad we're men.' Momoshiro shuddered. 'Women are weird for putting up with that thing every month.'

xxx

At home, Nagisa is releasing as much magical energy as possible using her powers to clean the whole house, everything wooden in the house very shiny and clothes and shoes looking brand new. 'Oy bishoujo! At least leave something for your mom to do!' Nanjiroh yelled jokingly.

'What else am I supposed to do with magic release? I can't take it out on the garden!'


	6. Strict Practice Maybe?

Strict Practice, Maybe?

After the first round of the Tokyo Tournaments with Seigaku winning against St. Rudolph, the semi-finals, finals and consolation matches will be held in a week from now. Everyone was busy preparing. During that preparation however...Nagisa would often drag Ryoma to come up with their personal styles.

She has some ideas for her own, and Ryoma still has to come up with another trick. He had used his Drive B against Fuji Yuuta in St. Rudolph and he has to come up with a new technique. Then in comes Inui with a strict training regimen. All was well with Stamina Training with Inui providing drinks on the house-ice cold sports drinks.

'Whoohoo! Yummy!' Kikumaru chirped happily. 'Finished recharging!'

'Makes me wonder how you guys spent those club funds of yours.' Nagisa wondered aloud while running with the boys. In regards to gathering of Club Funds, every week, Non-Regular Freshmen fork 300 yen. Non-Regular Sophomores fork 500. Non-Regular Seniors fork 700 and Regulars fork 900. So every week, there's 2700 from the freshmen, 7000 from Sophomores and Seniors, and 8100 from Regulars...a whopping 24800 yen. Most of that went to their Skills Training Equipment and provided Sports Drinks.

'Haha, all that went to...' before Oishi could finish explaining, they heard agonizing screams from behind them.

'Ah, the new product came out!' Nagisa beamed heartily as the Regulars beside her paled.

'N-New Product?' Kaidoh gasped.

'Penal Tea...' Inui said as loud as he could, while pouring a dark red, seemingly-thick, viscous drink onto the ground. 'Whoever spends _more than 1 minute per lap_, **must drink this**!'

'Hiiiii!'

'Yadaaa!'

'Must never drink that!'

'I don't want to die, I'm only 14!'

'Neesan, must you make our lives perilous every training?!' Ryoma complained at his smiling sister.

'Training requires motivation, brother mine!' Nagisa chimed. 'Without such consequences, everyone won't get to push themselves hard!'

'Easy for you to say when you're the only one who finds that crap tasty!' everyone else-minus Tezuka yelled in dismay and annoyance. Nagisa has been assisting Inui in drink-making and Ryoma figured because she's a witch who's used to drinking crappy-tasting potions, blendered food drinks is tame and tasty in comparison but NOT FOR NORMALS LIKE THEM!

Due to the new wave of terror Inui Juice 'Penal Tea' created, everyone ran like mad and possessed. Since they've been running, it's hard to keep up even with great stamina, and one by one, they drop out. Without much realization, it's already the 30th round. At the end, only the Regulars and Nagisa remains.

'Jeez!'

'They ain't human!'

'They're still going on with lead plates tied to their legs!'

'Even Nagisa-chan can keep up with them...'

'It's the last round!' Inui yelled as he held up a super-sized beer mug. 'Whoever fails will drink this Penal Tea Deluxe!'

'Hiiii!'

'It's something to look forward too neh? Ossaki!' Nagisa then ran faster, much to collective horrors.

'Neesan/Nagisa-chan!'

'Hehe, girls are naturally faster than boys by nature.' Inui chuckled. 'This is all part of the plan.'

'So you and Nagisa-chan have been collaborating eh?' Ryuuzaki mused thoughtfully.

'Yes. Makes me wonder how they'll...react...Nagisa-chan! Faster!' Inui called out. 'So they'll get to drink!' he yelled teasingly.

'Hai!' and she ran faster, causing the boys behind her to push themselves.

'INUI YOU JERK!'

'Catch up if you can~! Hiihaaahahahahaha!' Nagisa cackled sadistically.

'WAIT UP, YOU!'

'I don't know who's scarier...Inui-senpai or Nagisa-chan.' Katsuo shuddered as Kachiro and Horio wondered who's scarier between the two.

'Her Stage Fright went down these past few days from training so she's free to be normal around in the club. But she still reacts badly to events involving her in it.' said Horio as the two other boys nodded.

'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3..2...1...' Inui grinned as the regulars caught up with Nagisa and made it all to the finish line simultaneously.

'GOAL!'

'Neesan you sadist!'

'That was scary!'

'I'm glad we caught up!'

'Awww...all of you made it.' Inui pouted. 'Now this beer mug will go to waste.'

'DRINK IT YOURSELF!' all eight regulars yelled as they collapsed on the ground.

'We're not done yet boys! Get up you lazy bums!' Nagisa yelled. 'We'll hold court matches immediately!'

'Ehhhh?!'

'The match against St. Rudolph was one that required all your stamina.' said Ryuuzaki-sensei. 'If you're aiming for the Nationals, we need to do better than this. You guys are all pushed to the brink of your limits, so this is our chance to see what you guys are TRULY made of.'

'With you guys out of energy, you are to be paired up in matches!' Nagisa told them. 'Strong schools are up ahead, chop chop!' she clapped her hands.

'If your name is called out, step into the court.' Tezuka barked. 'Fuji and Ryoma! We'll start with the two of you!'

'Eh?' before relenting and going to the court.

'They're up first.' said Nagisa as she took out a straw and took the cold beer mug for herself, much to collective horrors. 'Fuji-senpai and my brother are physically the weakest among the Regulars due to physique and age but they made up for it with their skills and tactics. If pushed to the brink, what will they do?' she giggled.

"She's drinking it and she's still alive..."

'One-set match! Fuji to serve!' Tezuka called out as Fuji started the game. After some Rallies, Fuji got the first point using Higuma Otoshi.

'There it is! Higuma Otoshi!'

'The second of Fuji-senpai's Counters!'

'Returning a Smash directly, how'd he do that?!'

'For Fuji to use that move...it means he's serious.' Inui thought aloud. 'Using the Centripetal Force of the body, you absorb the power, negating it and then dropping it directly behind the opponent who cannot return it as they came to the front.' he explained. 'With a god-like move like that, it's no wonder he's a genius.'

Ryoma did a Smash again, of course it's countered.

'He wants to do it even more...' Ryuuzaki chuckled.

'He's not shocked at all!' Momoshiro cackled.

'What an obstinate kid!' said Kikumaru.

Ryoma changed tactics. He smashed again and Fuji returned it as usual, but...

'Out!'

'Ehhh?!'

'It's an Out?!'

'No way! This is Fuji we're talking about!'

'...Higuma Otoshi, defeated.' Nagisa declared.

'How?!' the freshmen yelped in disbelief.

'Watch Ryoma's attack closely. Do not even blink. You'll miss why and how.' Nagisa chuckled as Fuji got another out.

'Aah! Chibi-chan purposely hits the net by making the ball brush against it, changing the path of the smash, thus the ball doesn't go to the 'sweet spot' in Fuji's racket!' Kikumaru exclaimed. 'Is that something you can do by aiming?'

'Whoa!' Inui looked at his watch.

'Sensei, it's about time.' he said.

'Oh, right right. Momoshiro! Court B!' Ryuuzaki cried.

'Alrighty! I can't let him have all the fun. Who's my opponent?' Momoshiro chimed as Tezuka...got down from the Referee's chair.

'Me.' said Tezuka. Momoshiro knew that this, is serious business.

"Heheh." Nagisa thought. "Aftera full-out sprint, everybody has different ways in which their fatigue builds up." she thought as she continued watching. "The goal of these matches is to see how much and longer they can hold their focus in such a state."

'5 minutes after that, Kawamura and Kaidoh on Court C! 15 minutes after, Oishi and Kikumaru on Court D!'

The Practice Mood however, was soon killed by Rain. Two people however, didn't stop playing. Fuji and Ryoma.

'Hey! How long will you morons keep playing?!' Nagisa yelled. 'Get back out here now!'

xxx

Tomorrow...

It's the Tokyo Semi-Finals.

Their first opponent, Ginka Chuu?

They looked fired up.

Although said 'fired up' was in fact, the guts to say that they forfeit, much to hilarity. They had A LOT of free time after that! Then after that, their match with Yamabuki Chuu. Inui had informed the clueless Freshmen that Yamabuki is a school strong in Doubles. Said Doubles went to the Nationals last year and with some guy named Sengoku Kiyosumi, it's their sure-win pattern. Seigaku's weakness is that individually, they're all very strong that they're no good at cooperation. Their only workable Doubles Pair were the Golden Pair.

Fuji and Kawamura lost right off the bat at 7-5. Power and skill aside, their teamwork was where it went wrong. Fuji and Kawamura had to take turns in hitting the balls as a result and couldn't synchronize.

'That was so close!' Nagisa moaned. 'Are we really that bad in Teamwork, sensei?' she asked Ryuuzaki who sighed.

'I'm afraid so.' she admitted. 'Sometimes, it's through trial and error that we must find a good pair anyhow.'

Next came Minami-Higashikata pair VS Seigaku's Doubles' pair. Oishi and Kikumaru snatched victory with difficulty also at 7-5.

Next is Momoshiro VS Sengoku. Battle of tenacity it was. Momoshiro insisted on playing even with a pulled leg muscle. Also at 7-5. Sengoku was more skilled than Momoshiro at Tennis, but Momoshiro's newfound power...and obstinacy despite a leg cramp let him win. In Ryuuzaki's opinion, the 'Tough Love Regime' worked well and it shows. She just wished that they've done Doubles Training too. It's something they'll have to work on soon.

Then in came Ryoma's match with Akutsu. Nagisa worried since she has heard of the older boy's delinquent reputation. Delinquency aside, he was a tough and skilled opponent, being very flexible and ability to slide anywhere he wants, and change his position. Ryoma made up for it with his speed and tactics, earning another 7-5 for Seigaku, winning the Quarterfinals. All in all, it was a close shave in a good day.

While in the last few rounds of Ryoma's match, Nagisa had gone to the ladies' room. However, she had an encounter. Rather, she TRIPPED on him! 'Jeez, who sleeps in the middle of the park? This guy does!' she swore after rubbing her sore nose. 'Oy! Wake up! If you wanna sleep, go home!' she yelled at the dozing figure on the grass.

'It's no use waking him up.' Nagisa turned to see a gray-haired boy. 'He'll sleep like the dead until it's his turn.'

'No way!' Nagisa tried again. 'Hey! Your Coach looks angry! Wake up!' the boy stirred in alarm and bolted upright quickly.

'W-wha? Sakaki-coach?!' he yelped as Nagisa laughed.

'Fooled you, baka! Wake up and sleep elsewhere!' Nagisa playfully bonked his head. 'I tripped on your legs earlier, this is payback! See ya sleepy-head!' and she ran off.

'W-what was that all about?'

'She tripped on your feet and she wasn't too happy. Anyway sleep on the bench! After Yuushi it's your turn! Get up already!' "But what's a foreign girl doing here?"

xxx

'Neesan where have you been?' Ryoma asked his sister. 'It's almost time for the closing ceremony!'

'The stupid CR is too far from here!' Nagisa huffed. 'Anyway did you win?' Ryoma grinned.

'Of course! Don't expect anything less from me!'

xxx

It's now June. It's now time for the Intra-Ranking Matches once more. Nagisa didn't bother to come as she had nothing to do with it. She only joins them in training after all and that's every weekend. At home, she would practice her magic every after club. However, three days after the Intra-Ranking...her brother sent her out on an errand and that's to bring back a skippie. 'Sigh...of all things to do, that Momo-senpai. Just because he got dropped doesn't mean he can skip.' she grumbled as she went up to the Street Tennis where she located the erring senpai. She brought along her racket and dressed up. She'll have to crush him if she had to. What she didn't expect upon her arrival, was Momoshiro, Tachibana's sister Ann in a scuffle with Hyoutei.

'Momo-senpai, wanna play with me?' Nagisa grinned.

'Nagisa-chan!'

'I heard you have to play Doubles with them but after this, you are going back with me!' Nagisa grunted as she pinched and twisted his ear.

'Owowowowow!'

'Nagisa-chan, take it easy on your senpai!' Ann sweatdropped. Since when do Kohais pinch their senpais' ears?

'You serious?! She's a sadist in training!' Momoshiro yelped. Nagisa sported an unholy dark smile at this as she held up a Thermos. He choked as he raised his hands in surrender. 'H-have mercy...' she still pushed it at him and he whimpered. 'Can we have that match first before you make me drink that?! Have mercy!' he wailed panickingly.

'Isn't that the girl we met three days ago?'

'Yeah, the girl who tripped on Jirou.'

'Never thought they knew each other...'

'But...what's in that thermos that freaked Momoshiro out?'

'No idea.'

'But it looks interesting! With two Seigaku guys, we can have that Doubles!'

'Nagisa-chan you sure? The only guy you paired up with is your brother right?' Momoshiro asked her in concern.

'It'll be fine. I don't think they'll let you go anyway. You handle the physically stronger guy's shots, I'll handle his partner. Easy no?' Momoshiro nodded as Nagisa took off her ankle plates and tossed them...and they fell with a loud 'THUD!' Ann went to pick them up out of curiosity and gasped.

'H-how heavy are these things?!' she yelped as she had trouble lifting off one and struggling.

'Oh, I just upgraded to 17 kg, why?' Nagisa blinked. 'I train with the boys every weekend since I'm in the Music Club you know.'

'17?!' many pairs of eyes bulged. Ann stared at Nagisa incredulously. They're just around the same age and yet...

'Interesting! Let's see what you two have then! Yuushi, Gakuto, go!' a blue-haired guy in glasses and a red-head boy with a page boy cut came down.

'Let's have a match!' it was a silent agreement that Momoshiro would take the blue-haired guy and Nagisa would take the shots of the redhead. They had a Doubles Match. Whereas Yuushi and Gakuto had Teamwork, Momoshiro and Nagisa played as if they're Singles' Players. However, in shots Momoshiro couldn't get to on time, Nagisa ran for it to catch it and Momoshiro uses trickery.

'W-wow...Echizen-kun's sister is this good?' Ann croaked in wide-eyed disbelief. 'And she never goes to Girls' Tournaments?' indeed, Nagisa was a no-show in Girls' Tournaments. Ann would know as she is a Regular for the Girls' Club in her school. Why a strong girl is not a Regular...and she's in the Music Club instead?! Soon, Momoshiro and Nagisa won by 7-6.

'Awright!' Momoshiro cried cheerily.

'Nagisa-chan, why are you in the Music Club and not Tennis?' Ann croaked in disbelief. 'If you're in the Girls' Club, Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team actually has a chance.' Nagisa slightly cringed before looking sheepish.

'I have my reasons! Ja ne!' Nagisa said quickly and evasively as she ran down the stairs.

'...she forgot her Power Ankles.' Momoshiro deadpanned. 'Oh well, extra training for me.' he mused as he put them on. 'An-chan, she's got her reasons why she's not in the Tennis Club for girls.' he said. 'You might wanna ask her personally since she'll kill me if I tell you without her permission. She's a sadistic trainer assisting Inui-senpai and what's in that Thermos is really scary.' he shuddered.

'Heee...'

Atobe Keigo wasn't one for not knowing things about people that got his interest. With his vast resources, he had done a thorough background check on Nagisa.

What he learned stunned him. Her origins after all, were horrifying.


	7. A Passionate Struggle

A Passionate Struggle

This time, the Seigaku Regulars found themselves in a public gym.

'...why are we here?' Oishi asked Ryuuzaki-sensei.

'We're here for Speed Ball Practice.' Ryuuzaki told them. 'As we keep winning, our chances of facing stronger schools is high and their levels are also high. These are Ball Machines. First we'll test your limits in seeing hi-speed balls. Then you will practice hitting those balls until you're used to it and then you can adjust the machine's speed levels at your own leisure.' she said. 'We got enough Club Funds for this so we'll be training here every weekend from now on and the freshmen will help us out with feeding the machines.'

'We actually had enough funds for this?' Fuji croaked out as Ryuuzaki looked sheepish.

'Hey, we hardly spend so quit yammering! We'll begin speed limit testing before you can hit those balls!'

'Hai!'

'First, Tezuka! Nagisa-chan fire the balls starting at 100 kph.'

'Senpai, do a thumbs up if you can see them normally.' Nagisa called out. 'If you had trouble, thumbs down and that's your limit and you'll start training to overcome your limit! Begin!' soon, Tezuka's limit was at 200 kph. Fuji, the same. Inui 160. Momoshiro 120. Kikumaru 170. Oishi 130. Kaidoh 120. Ryoma 170. Kawamura 110 to his dismay. They began working on it from morning to sundown every weekend.

'Nagisa, you sure about this?' Ryuuzaki asked Nagisa. She knew that the adopted child is a very wealthy one although only the Echizens and her knew of this. But she did NOT know that Nagisa is a witch.

'Meh, it's not even a dent in my accounts,' Nagisa snorted. 'I went this far because I met Hyoutei on the day Momo-senpai went skippie for three days.' this surprised Ryuuzaki. 'They're skilled and we barely won because we're physically stronger and could hardly return our shots. Surely after seeing how strong Momo-senpai is physically, they'll up their game too. Hyoutei has strong Doubles. So on weekdays, we really should come up with good Doubles' Pairs. We can't just barely win or play as if it's Singles-that's what we did against this Yuushi and Gakuto pair from Hyoutei.' Ryuuzaki face-faulted.

'Dear lord...we really have to do something.' Ryuuzaki swore in dismay. That, was just horrifying. Playing Doubles like it's Singles?!

'See?' That Saturday and Sunday were dedicated to Speed Balls Training and on Weekdays, they had to create good Doubles Pairs by meeting certain requirements and experiments were pulled, with Oishi and Kikumaru leading the training as they had good Doubles Experience and would know better.

Two weeks later...

'Well? What school are we facing?' Ryuuzaki asked Tezuka and Oishi who came back from the lottery drawing.

'...Hyoutei Gakuen.' said Tezuka as a cold breeze blew through the club.

'...who're they?' Ryoma asked Inui. This atmosphere bothered him.

'They're a strong school with 200 members strong.' Inui told him. 'We lost to them last year in the Prefectural Finals.'

'They got a strong Doubles too...I think Momo-senpai and I brought that bad luck when we met them two weeks ago.'

'Maybe...' Momoshiro shuddered. 'I don't like those guys.'

'Heee...they're strong huh? This'll be fun.' Ryoma grinned.

'Easy for you to say...you haven't met them yet.' Nagisa deadpanned. 'They're really good.' Ryoma pouted.

'Momoshiro...you and Nagisa brought that bad match in...' said Kikumaru jokingly as he gave Momoshiro an Inui Juice, much to the latter's freak-out. 'Ah, I wonder what Nagi-chan should do, no Inui Juice affects her somehow!' he whined. Nagisa blew raspberries at him.

'Well, you guys are strong individually and Doubles Training is doing well.' said Ryuuzaki. 'We'll up the ante!'

'Hai!'

xxx

And so, on the promised day...

'Mou, I'm the one who's late today because I had to do some things left over...' Nagisa grumbled. At least she managed to kick her brother early to the Park, while she prepared to go to the mall after the matches. She needed new...feminine things, since she's growing...

'Bishoujo, you can do well in Crowds now?' Nanjiroh asked his adoptive daughter who cringed mid-step.

'Er just the whole club for now...I still can't manage a stadium staring at me if that's what you're asking.'

'At least that's an improvement.' said Nanjiroh. 'We're preparing and training you for the inevitable after all.' he said. 'You're a witchy princess from an old noble family, anyone would want you in it. So you've got a long way to go still.'

'Un.'

'Yosh, go out there and have fun.' he said as Nagisa vanished out of the house. 'She can face a whole club now eh? She's come very far.'

xxx

At the Tennis Park...she arrived just in time to watch Momoshiro and Kikumaru VS Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto.

'Why's Momo-senpai out there?' she asked Ryoma as she sat with him.

'Oishi-senpai broke his wrist in saving a pregnant woman from falling.' said Ryoma. 'So Momo-senpai took his place.'

'Heee.' well, Ryoma is in Reserve right now. Ryoma couldn't play Doubles with anyone else to save his life, and Singles 3, his usual spot has a big hulk in it who's too much for him right now physically so Kawamura took his spot. Fuji took the 2 spot as a just-in-case. All best players who are familiar with them are out. But everyone is still nervous with the results.

Oshitari-Mukahi VS Momoshiro-Kikumaru won by 6-4. It was a match of tricksters but Momoshiro was the better imp among the two between him and Oshitari.

'How about that? We won against them!' Momoshiro cheered.

'Well, you were the better Imp between you and Oshitari-san.' Nagisa snorted as Momoshiro face-faulted. Ryoma, Fuji, Kikumaru, Kawamura and Oishi sniggered.

'Why am I an _Imp_?!' Momoshiro cried indignantly. Across the courts, Oshitari mumbled that he'd rather NOT be compared to an Imp.

'You _act_ like it and the match was indeed between two tricksters.' said Ryuuzaki. 'Good job nonetheless! This is a big one!'

'Let's go Kaidoh, we're next.' said Inui as he and Kaidoh went out to meet their next opponents, Ootori and Shishido. Inui and Kaidoh started out good but the determining factor was experience. They lost by 6-3.

Next came Kawamura and Kabaji. 'Taka-san, did you train using that?' Nagisa asked Kawamura who nodded.

'Yep.'

'Good. You're physically the strongest among the boys and the only one who can deal with the Hulk. Momo-senpai can manage for a time but everyone else will get hurt.' Kawamura laughed sheepishly before taking off his jacket.

'If we lose here, us 3rd years are done.' said Kawamura as the seniors fell silent, before Kawamura lifted up the flag...with one hand. 'But...'

'O-oy Taka-san! It's impossible to lift that thing one-handed!' Momoshiro cried but Kawamura still did it.

'It's not over yet!' he said with determination.

'Taka-senpai can lift it easily...he's using the 20kg Racket alright.' Nagisa chuckled.

'Aa. That flag weighs the same doesn't it?' Ryoma mused thoughtfully. 'And he's also wearing power wrists and ankles. Taka-san, take those off!'

'O-oh, right...'

/Singles 3, Kawamura to Serve!/ the match started with power balls.

'Whoa...good thing Taka-san leveled-up...' Nagisa croaked with wide eyes. 'This guy is just as strong or possibly stronger...'

'They're both Hulks.' Ryoma agreed. He knew he stood no chance against this guy as he is now. Maybe in two more years. But he noticed something off about Kabaji. His eyes...were analyzing Kawamura? Next thing he knew, he also hit Hadokyuu. 'Shimatta! Mirror Tennis!'

'Mirror Tennis?!'

'He's analyzing Taka-senpai's moves and upon getting the know-how, he can use the opponent's move as if it's his own. it's like you're fighting a reflection of yourself. I don't know what you guys call it in Japan though but in America, we call it Mirror Tennis over there.' Nagisa explained. 'Only very few people can do that in the Tennis World.'

'So you realized it, ahn?' Atobe smirked. 'Not bad, kiddies.' "As expected of that man's children, I suppose..." he had thoroughly researched Seigaku's new member and the girl he took interest in. They were very interesting.

'Hadokyuu VS Hadokyuu...not good...' Momoshiro choked out.

'Continuous Hadokyuu! At this rate you might not be able to play Tennis ever again!' Ryuuzaki yelled.

'As if I care! Heat!' Kawamura bellowed. However...Kabaji reached his limits with a bleeding hand.

'I can't...hit anymore...' many jaws dropped.

'...a forfeit?' Ryoma mused with bated breath as yes, Kabaji is injured...but Kawamura is also injured.

/Due to both players unable to continue, Singles 3 is declared as Null Game!/

'Nagisa-chan, take my place as bench coach.' Ryuuzaki instructed. 'I'll be taking Kawamura and Kabaji-kun to the hospital. Is that OK with you?' Ryuuzaki asked Atobe who thought about it first before giving his go.

'Go, Kabaji.'

'Usu.'

'I leave him in your hands then.' said Hyoutei's coach Sakaki as they left. Nagisa left the bench to sit on the Coach's Bench.

'Nagisa-chan as Coach neh? I better not lax.' said Fuji as besides Nagisa, was a thermos. 'Very dangerous.'

'For once in your life, wake up, Fuji-senpai.' Nagisa smiled as she patted the Thermos, causing Fuji to pale.

"OK, I have to win." Fuji thought with a shudder. NOW the Hyoutei team are curious. What is in the thermos, that Seigaku is afraid of?

/Best of One-Set Match, Fuji to Serve./

Instead of the typical 'bounce-bounce-bounce-toss-and-smash' pattern, Fuji spun the ball with his fingers, dropped it and delivered a smooth underserve. Jirou went to hit it but it disappeared. This baffled everybody but he did it again two more times, much to the excitement of his opponent.

'He's getting serious...' Ryoma muttered while glancing warily at the Thermos. 'Did you have to bring that crap with you?'

'...good motivation no?' Nagisa chirped. Ryoma groaned and palmed his face. Fuji really did NOT want to lose because he is not only taking this seriously as it's because Hyoutei is the opponent, he also did not like Inui Juice.

That and he later learned Jirou defeated his brother in 15 minutes.

Disappearing Serve aside, he also used Hakugei, a move he could only use if the wind was blowing against him. He delivered a merciless fight, winning 6-1.

Due to the scores of two wins, one loss and one forfeiture for Seigaku, Tezuka was up next. 'Senpai, are you in 100 percent perfect condition?' Nagisa asked Tezuka.

'Of course!'

'Good. Don't be so kind, OK?' Nagisa advised. 'Hora, a lot of people came to see you.' indeed, a lot of people came! Rokkaku Chuu, Yamabuki, and Rikkaidai.

'Neesan, about your condition...' Ryoma whispered as he got worried about the increased spectators.

'They're on him not at me. I'll be fine.'

'You haven't gotten weaker, right, Tezuka?' Atobe asked Tezuka who just remained silent as Atobe conducted the cheering squad before shutting them up.

'...it's the first time I played you.'

'Idiot, that's because you kept avoiding me.' Atobe smirked. "His injury though, but I want to play him at least once!" it started off with a rally. In fact, it took sixteen balls just for a point. Both Captains were very good with their skills and getting a single point alone took so many balls! It was like watching a frigging movie...this was surprising in itself. 'Nice skils, despite such an arm.'

'Arm? What's he talking about?'

'That left arm is injured, right?'

'No! It's already healed!' Oishi cried.

'Senpai?' Momoshiro croaked as all of Seigaku listened to him.

'...about two years ago, when Tezuka started middle school, he was already stronger than even the Seniors.' said Oishi. 'But then he used his right hand when he's actually a left-handed person. I guess he acted kindly in his own way...just like someone here we know.'

'Wahaha! It's right, they're pretty similar!' Kikumaru laughed.

'But there were some senpai who didn't think too kindly about that.' Oishi sighed.

'So the senpai, being sore losers deliberately injured him?' said Nagisa wryly.

'Yes. He once quit because of that incident as he thought that the senpai were violent and disgraceful, but Yamato-buchou managed to persuade him to come back.' Oishi continued. 'At first, the injury was not obvious but it was around Fall when the problems started. Combined with the old injury, it was almost that he could no longer play.'

'Then, the Captain we knew...' Momoshiro croaked.

'But it's all better now, right?' Ryoma asked him.

'Yes. He healed two months ago.' Nagisa felt something stir in her when he said that. Two months ago...she saw Oishi and Tezuka come out of the Hospital. She got up nad handed him the Thermos. 'H-hey?!'

'For lying to me two months ago.'

'I-I don't know what you mean...' Oishi squeaked fearfully with a surrendering expression.

Two months ago...the Hospital Encounter, Nagisa told them that she saw Oishi and Tezuka leave the Hospital around at the time, and what Oishi told him. The other Regulars went O.O at Oishi.

'W-well, it's something I have to wait for his go signal to say, it's not really in my place to talk about it...'

'We understand but you're going to get it later nya.' said Kikumaru.

'Yes, to keep something like this from us...' said Fuji. 'We really should be doing more since he takes everything on himself.' After the Change Court, the two Captains went to the Bench for a drink in Tezuka's case, and Atobe got some words from his coach.

'Senpai, he'll start getting serious,' said Nagisa grimly. 'Take care of yourself and do NOT let this become a long match.'

'...He is an obstinate man. I cannot promise you that except for one other thing.' Tezuka told her.

'I see. That's good enough then. Give it all you got. Show him that you've changed a lot compared to the you he knew back then.' upon changing courts, the game continues. One hour and half later, it was 6-5, Seigaku's Lead. However...Tezuka gasped in pain from his shoulder, much to collective horrors. The Regulars came running, but he yelled,

'DON'T COME!' and stubbornly, he picked up the racket. 'It's not yet over.' he growled.

'Don't be reckless! If this keeps up...' Nagisa burst out as the Referees pulled him away. 'Your shoulder will be destroyed!'

'If it's to give everyone the road to Nationals, I don't care.' Tezuka insisted on going back.

'Buchou it's impossible!' Momoshiro moaned.

'Chances are extremely low Tezuka. Stop while you still can!' Fuji protested.

'Please stop now Buchou!' the others begged.

'Is it that important that you're willing to destroy your arm?!' Nagisa scolded as he went to the courts, but Oishi blocked his way.

'Are you...going to fulfill your promise to Yamato-buchou?' Oishi asked him. Tezuka's stare said it all. '...good luck then.'

'Oishi-senpai?!'

'Then Tezuka-senpai, can you play using your other hand? If you keep using your left arm, your shoulder and your elbow will be utterly destroyed.' Nagisa told him fretfully. 'Do you really want to wish such a thing on yourself? You're 14 and we have long years ahead of us!'

'I can but this game cannot end like that.' he went back to the courts. 'Sorry for the wait, Atobe.' said Tezuka, ignoring the terrible pain in his arm. He had gone back much to collective disbeliefs. The game continued until it fell into a Tie-Break of 12 points. Ryoma had left with Momoshiro to warm up as Nagisa could not do so, being Bench Coach. And instead of a 12-point Tie Break, it went beyond 12...up to 40 but Tezuka's shoulder had reached it's full limit by then.

But still, it was a great match, even if Tezuka lost. But still, he had shown that he's stronger from the Tezuka they all knew. He was faster and stronger. His only terrible flaw was his arm.

'Buchou...' Ryoma spoke out as Tezuka approached him.

'Ryoma, do you remember...what I told you in the courts in Amida University?' Ryoma closed his eyes knowing that day, before nodding.

'...hai.'

'It's your turn, Ryoma. Two wins, one loss and one Null for both sides. Its up to you.' said Oishi as Ryoma stood up. His match is against Hyoutei's reserve, Wakashi Hiyoshi.

Ryoma was all fired up from his match, and is utterly unforgiving. End result? 6-3. Hyoutei should have put a stronger Reserve. It's called Reserve for a reason after all.

xxx

'Neesan, about Buchou...what do we do about that?' Ryoma asked her as they went home and that's after the whole club dragged said Captain to the Hospital.

'There would be offers of Rehabilitations by Classy Hospitals soon. Until then I can't make a move.' Nagisa sighed. 'After his Rehabilitation, we need to snatch him for 'that' brand of treatment before anyone notices he's back. But I'll have to ask my teachers if it'll work on him first because I don't like empty promises.'

'Sou da ne.'


	8. Making Things up For It

Making things up for it

Since then, training has gotten stricter for Seigaku. Doubles Training were even more of a priority now as well as Speed Ball Training. Now that with Tezuka out of the picture for injuries, the pressure fell on Fuji as he is the second strongest in the club. Fuji wasn't too sure and happy about this but he knew things must be done. Although Nagisa had gotten stricter on him AND Oishi backed up by Ryuuzaki because the latter is a Vice-Captain, Kawamura, Kaidoh and Momoshiro because their Speed Cognition Abilities were the lowest. Fuji knew of the power behind 'being a captain' and understood it now that Tezuka was gone. The power and security the title held, as well as the pressure on the individual as the most skilled and powerful.

When asked where she is, she was at 180 and it was tested and proven. The final kicker? Inui upgraded Inui Juice. Again. It was a 'do or die' training. Tezuka gets visits from the Club Members...who often complained 'the two she-devils' had gotten stricter and more sadistic than before, much to his bemusement. Such strictness were for the good of the school and their dreams after all. By how he spoke to them, he supported the new training regime to their horrors. He wanted to do it too, had he been NOT stuck here until the doctors gave him the green light to go home.

Because in a week from now, is their match against Jyousei Shounan.

And as days went by...Nagisa and Ryoma mastered their 15kg rackets, and ordered a 17kg one which was their body's limits regarding weights, lest they end up like Tezuka, according to their father. At school...

'Nagisa-chan, I mastered by 20kg racket, what should I do next?' Kawamura asked Nagisa and his words surprised the club.

'Show me that you indeed, mastered your 20kg racket.' Nagisa instructed. 'A full-speed double-handed swing, and ambidexterity swings.' Kawamura demonstrated so. 'Good job. However, at this point, I can't increase your racket weight. Do not forget that we are all adolescents here, NOT adults. Normally, a limit for a typical 14-15 year old is 18 kg but you were the sole exception among the Regulars who could carry 20kg. For now, remain buddies with your current level in order not to slack, and focus in our Doubles Teamwork Training and Speed Cognition Training for now.'

'OK.'

'Ma, once you improve where you lack, you'll be a powerful High School Regular in the coming years.' said Nagisa. 'Keep up the good work.' Kawamura had gone back to the courts. 'Anyone else among the Sophomores and Seniors who mastered their current rackets?'

Silence...

'Carry on then.'

'Nagisa-chan, I received word about a certain something.' said Ryuuzaki as she sat with the girl.

'So did that person agree?' Nagisa asked her.

'Yes. He would go through with it.'

'It's surprising that the rich boy of Hyoutei would go through all that trouble for a Rival. In America, your rivals would sooner take pleasure at you being out of action than help you and rub it in your face. Are Japanese people that different?' Nagisa sighed. She met such people in the Tennis scene for Middle Schoolers and made sure her brother stays in action despite attempts of sabotage. She knows not everyone is bad, they just had the bad luck of meeting such people.

'Well, we do have what we call pride, honor, respect and all that jack.' said Ryuuzaki. 'After tasting Tezuka's skills, that guy wanted to play Tezuka even more at full health that he went this far. His match with him some days back wasn't the least bit satisfying, and respected Tezuka's passion.'

'Sou ka. So in the end, it's personal. Hoo, boy.' Ryuuzaki chuckled. 'Carry on with the training of the Non-Regulars.'

'Hai.'

'Nagisa-chan, are you free tonight?' Oishi asked her. Nagisa looked up at him.

'For now since it's mom who's cooking...'

'Yosh! Can you meet with us at the park tonight? I asked your brother out too.'

'Eh?'

'And bring your harp too.' he said with a wink.

xxx

That night, everyone at the park...

'So, what does Oishi-senpai want to talk about?' Ryoma wondered aloud. 'He called us all out here and even had neesan bring her harp along.'

'Who knows? He didn't say anything.' said Kikumaru.

'What, Eiji doesn't know either?' Inui was rather surprised he of all people didn't know since Kikumaru was close to Oishi.

'Taka-san?' Momoshiro asked Kawamura.

'No, I don't know anything either.'

'Tezuka, you know?' Fuji asked Tezuka.

'No.' Ryoma sweatdropped.

'Everyone got called here without knowing anything?'

'Oooy! Minna!' Oishi called out. 'Sorry! Sorry I was late!' he came running and apologized.

'Mou! You're the one who called us out here too!' Kikumaru pouted.

'So what did you want to talk about?' Fuji asked him. Oishi smiled.

'We're all going Mountain Climbing!'

'Ehhh?!'

'Mountain Climbing?' Kikumaru blinked.

'Right now?' Kaidoh crowed out.

'Come on! It'll feel great! We'll be watching the sunrise together!' Oishi chirped.

'Mountain Climbing eh...and where do we climb?' Nagisa asked him. 'Are there any mountains near Tokyo? Our team should build a high morale through something we can all enjoy.'

'Sou ne, Oishi didn't get to play against Hyoutei and it'll be the second half of Kantou Finals soon too...' said Kawamura.

'Yosh! Let's go!' Kikumaru chirped. The seniors were in for it while the other kohai sweatdropped.

'...there's no escape.' Momoshiro croaked out in dismay. Soon, they went to ride on a train that leads out of town, played poker and spent the night in a cabin after a long trip. And by 5:30, they took a hike for the peak. Upon arrival...they waited for Sunrise.

'That's odd, they said Sunrise is at six...' Oishi blinked.

'Weathermen sometimes predict weather wrong.' Nagisa reassured him. 'Sunrise might be later so let's wait.' she said as she sat down, and began playing classical music on her harp to entertain the long wait. Soon, it was sunrise and music just added a good dramatic vibe to the scene.

'It's sunrise!' Their moment ended with a Team Photo together...all ten of them.

xxx

Next day however...at Ryuuzaki's Office.

'Senpai's gonna drop the bridget on everybody huh?' Nagisa mused. 'They'll be shocked.'

'Well, they've been together for so long, of course they'll be shocked.' said Ryuuzaki. 'Tezuka was the person who kept them together. The core, you can say.'

'The core huh? And he hopes for my brother to become the core someday too.' said Nagisa. 'They'll be depressed for a while but they can't keep this up forever. They have to fill the void whether they like it or not. Well, he'll drop another bomb later.' and she picked up her harp. 'I better get going. We're hospital volunteers and we're performing for terminally-ill patients.'

'Sou ka. But what about your fear of crowds?' Ryuuzaki asked her.

'...I can handle...46 people now and there's only 35 terminally-ills over there. I'll be...fine.' said Nagisa with a strained voice and slightly pale pallor. 'It was thanks to my time with the boys that I got this far.'

'Good luck.'

xxx

Morita General Hospital...

'Echizen-san, will you be OK performing for a crowd now?' Takegawa-sensei asked Nagisa fretfully. 'All schools take turns doing Charity Performances.'

'As long as it's not over 40 people, I'll be fine. I'm still a long way.' Nagisa sighed. Takegawa-sensei talked with the Director of the Hospital who led them to a big room with seats for many patients. Upon arrival, there were many people. She meeped before shaking her head and smacked herself, muttering, 'Think this is Seigaku's Tennis Club...' like a mantra.

'Snap out of it, jeez!' soon, after setting things up, their audience soon came in. They performed Classical Concert in Solos, three songs per member with Piano Accompaniments before performing as a whole club, finishing with Salut d'Amour. After their concert, there was a round of applause.

xxx

'Panic Attacks before Crowds eh? I'm surprised you lasted this long!' said Dr. Oishi as Takegawa-sensei took Nagisa to the nearest doctor since she was showing signs of mental breakdown after the concert.

'T-there were...55 people...' Nagisa whimpered while burying her head under a pillow and shaking a lot.

'Sorry...I didn't know others would take interest too instead of the planned audience numbers.' Takegawa-sensei apologized. 'But you did well in holding out. You're getting stronger now.' he said, patting her head. 'A bit more. Hopefully by the end of the year, you can get used to 200 people. Rest a bit, OK? I'll send for your parents since I need to take everybody else home.' Takegawa-sensei looked at Dr. Oishi. 'Sensei, I'm counting on you.'

'Ee.' and the teacher left.

'Yare yare, we got a long way to go indeed.' said Dr. Oishi. 'Are you by any chance, a Tennis Player? Your muscles are nearly like that of my Nephew's.'

'Nephew...you mean Oishi-senpai?' Nagisa blinked while peeking from under the pillow. Similar surnames and Kanji, Tennis reference and she saw Oishi and Tezuka leaving the hospital once...

'Yep, that one. You're from Seigaku so you'd know him.' said Dr. Oishi. 'He comes here often with Tezuka-kun too since I'm an Osteopath and Nerve Specialist. Makes me wonder why your advisor took you to me when he could have taken you to a Psychologist or Counselor instead...I guess I have close affiliations with the school through Tezuka-kun and my nephew and I know my colleagues around here. Maybe I can take you to one.' he offered.

'...no need. Everyone in the Tennis Club is helping me out and I work as an assistant coach every weekend.' said Nagisa. 'There, they treat me like an equal which is really nice.' Nagisa sighed wistfully.

'Haha, they're good boys and with Tezuka-kun leading the club, well-disciplined too. I hear he'll go to Germany for Rehab soon.'

'Yeah. Some rich boy from Hyoutei paid for everything to chuck senpai there.' said Nagisa. 'It surprised me and Ryuuzaki-sensei too.'

'I can imagine. It's not everyday one does something big for another. It's a good, noble deed we should be thankful and grateful for.' Dr. Oishi agreed when there's a knock on the door. 'Come in!' the door opened and while still in breakdown, Nagisa couldn't really face anyone for now. 'Yukimura-kun, irrashai. Sanada-kun too.'

'You have a patient sensei?'

'No, she's just resting here.' said Dr. Oishi. 'She had a mental breakdown from Stage Fright from the Musical Performance not long ago. She held out until concert was over.' he explained. 'Due to my affiliations with her school, her advisor asked me to take care of her until her family comes to get her.'

'Sou ka...'

'Well, I'll see to you then, Yukimura-kun. How are you feeling these past few days? Still on-and-off symptoms?'

'Hai. I can hardly go anywhere without anyone with me since it has a tendency of showing when you least expect it.' Yukimura sighed. 'I'm getting a lot paranoid.'

'I see. We'll go through scanning again to see if it worsened or not. Echizen-chan, we'll go to get some MRI done OK?'

'Hai.' Some knockings again later...

'Yes?'

'I'm here for my sister!' Nagisa perked up.

'Come in!' Ryoma came in, still in his Regular Jersey.

'Neesan, you're not shaking anymore, right?' he asked her worriedly. 'Instead of what's planned, more people came than expected so...'

'I'm fine now.' said Nagisa weakly. 'I'm also worried about you considering two bridgets being dropped on the club.' Ryoma twitched at that.

'Ohh I'm fine alright.' he said wryly. 'You and me, to the gym. Now.' Nagisa laughed as they left.

'That boy...a Regular?' Yukimura stared at the leaving siblings.

'I saw him in the Kanto First Round against Hyoutei. He is very good, having utterly crushed Wakashi who gave Akaya a hard time last year.' said Sanada.

'Ah, that boy is Echizen Ryoma-kun, a 1st Year Regular.' Dr. Oishi smiled. 'He's one of the skilled players in Seigaku, having defeated Inui-kun, and Kaidoh-kun in the Intra-Ranking Tournament. My nephew tells me a lot of things. And his sister Nagisa-chan acts as Assistant Coach every weekend. Overly strict and sadistic too.'

'She didn't look the part!'

'Oho! I'll ask my nephew to videotape weekend training and see how you feel! She takes care of the Non-Regulars and Freshmen but occasionally gives tips to the Regulars who are Ryuuzaki-sensei's responsibility. Since she's in the Music Club, she gives as much instructions as she could and makes sure all of them are done...or else.'

'Or else what?' Sanada asked him.

'Club Penalty...Inui Juice. I had the displeasure of tasting such a ridiculously disgusting drink made for punishment.' Dr. Oishi shuddered. 'It's made of Puree Vegetables mixed in a blender into a smoothie-like substance, only, without ice. It's so disgusting it's the club's driving force. A mistake means they have to drink it. It's healthy as revealed through testing though. Just...urrrghh.' he choked, going blue from disgust. 'They've been upgrading that thing I hear. It's now slimy and viscous down the throat because of syrup.'

Sanada and Yukimura almost pitied Seigaku. Almost.

'Wanna try?' his response were rapidly shaken heads.

xxx

Since Tezuka's departure the next day, Practice Sessions have been intense. No questions asked, and the Sophomore and Freshmen Non-Regulars are driven more harder since when the Senior Members of the Regulars graduate, some of them will be replacing them, leaving only Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Ryoma as the original members. So training on them is just as hard. Then came the day of the Second Round...


	9. A Coordinated Team and Family Time

A Coordinated Team and Family Time

The day of the Second Round...

'Everyone is here right?' said Ryuuzaki as they were all present. 'Then we'll leave the rest to you, Substitute Captain.' she told Oishi who nodded.

'Yosh, we better proceed in the courts.' said Nagisa. 'Everyone is in top form so give it all you got!'

'Seigaku!' Oishi yelled as he raised his fist.

'Fight!'

'Well guys, leave the cheering to me.' said Kawamura who was today's Reserve.

'Here, Taka-san.' said Momoshiro as he handed Kawamura a racket.

'Mou, I don't need it today.' said Kawamura sheepishly as he pushed the racket back.

'But it's not the same without Taka-san doing it!'

'Jeez...' when Kawamura got ahold of it, his 'burning' self came out. 'ALRIGHT YOU PUNKS, _LISTEN TO ME_!' he cried with gratuituous english, 'IF YOU WIN IT'S ALL YOU CAN EAT SUSHI, IF YOU LOSE, IT'S ALL YOU CAN EAT WASABI SUSHI!'

'S-Sushi...' Ryoma choked as everyone excitedly cried, 'All you can eat?!'

'Losers eat Wasabi Sushi, don't forget that.' Nagisa smirked as seven out of eight paled. Only Fuji can happily eat Wasabi Sushi!

/The Match between Jyousei Shounan and Seishun Gakuen will start immediately./

'Go out there and kick butt.' said Ryuuzaki. 'Singles 1 Fuji. Singles 2 Ryoma. Singles 3 Kaidoh. Doubles 1 Oishi and Kikumaru. Doubles 2 Inui and Momoshiro.'

'Your opponents are those twins.' Nagisa told Inui and Momoshiro. 'Their Teamwork lies in their individual abilities. Kouhei has excellent Motion Vision while his twin Youhei has excellent hearing, enabling them to easily predict the paths of the balls. You'll be annoyed a little.'

'Thanks!' and they went to the courts. The Coaches also went to greet each other in the courts.

'Take it easy on us.' said Jyousei Shounan's coach, Hanamura.

'Same applies with you.' said Ryuuzaki as Hanamura noticed Nagisa.

'Oh, your granddaughter?'

'No, my future Coach Successor. This one is doing a great job on her part-time work.' said Ryuuzaki proudly as she patted Nagisa's head. 'Opps, it's starting.'

Doubles 2 started. Jyousei's Tanaka Twins VS Seigaku's Momoshiro-Inui Pair. Somehow, Inui and Momoshiro bit off more than they can chew as the twins could easily predict where the balls will go and respond accordingly. Even moreso when Momoshiro is starting to lose his cool. And the twins were too good. Inui and Momoshiro used speed and power that they couldn't even hit back their balls and get rackets blown away.

'Well, looks like something came out of Momo-senpai losing his cool.' Nagisa sighed. 'He'll be hearing from us later.'

'I'll say.' Ryuuzaki twitched.

'Your students are impressive, Ryuuzaki-sensei. What power coming from boys just the same age as mine?' Hanamura mused to herself.

'Well, we focus on their physical strength, stamina and endurance as having more of those improves their game and can last longer in matches. You can say we met a lot of people who are fond of long-drawn out matches.'

'I can understand where you're coming from.' Hanamura tut-tutted. The match continued with psychological attacks, and Momoshiro losing his cool. It seems Seigaku's only weapon now, is power as Inui was trying to make tactics to counter the twins but to no avail. Power was indeed the only option until they came up with a way to disrupt the twins. They however, lost at 5-4...because Momoshiro had food poisoning. Inui just had to bring the Inui Juice to Court!

Doubles 1...

'Yare yare, make a comeback, you two!' Nagisa sighed. 'Losing Doubles 2 by fortuituous event is huge. Guess who's eating Wasabi Sushi and Inui Juice when we get back?' she said that part a little louder, making Inui meep in fright.

'Haha, don't worry, we won't lose nya! I don't wanna eat Wasabi Sushi either!' Kikumaru grinned.

'Be careful of the huge guy. He's taller and bigger he made Hyoutei's Kabaji look like a dwarf in comparison. Most likely he'll have a huge reach so getting through to him will be a bit hard. Size and Speed are probably key factors in their pairing with a little extra power from Kiriyama. Most likely they can predict movements just by how your body moves. You know now what to look out for, so come up with a way to counter that.' the two nodded.

'Let's go, Eiji!' said Oishi.

'Nyaa...I wanna eat Anago Sushi, not Wasabi Sushi...' Kikumaru choked weakly.

'The hell are you guys doing, talking about food at a time like this?' Kiriyama asked incredulously.

'You don't wanna know!' Oishi and Kikumaru chorused.

'Ohya, they're synchronized! Good, good!' Nagisa chirped. Doubles 2 began with a rather odd match. Indeed, it was hard getting through to Kiriyama due to his size and long reach. That and if they used lobs, Oota Shou gets it. They were another difficult opponents. That and Oishi's injury is still affecting him. Oishi however, came up with a game plan. Tactics for confusion centering on 'I' Formation, and another whole batch of trickery. The Golden Pair's greatest strength came from backing each other up, and not sticking to roles, winning at 7-5.

'Kaidoh-senpai, you're up.' said Nagisa. 'I'm sure you heard about 'that', right?' Kaidoh began twitching. Of course, he'd know about that interview. 'Keep your cool no matter what he does because like I told Momo earlier, Irritation and anger impairs judgment.' with that, Nagisa handed him a piece of paper. His eyes widened before narrowing, and pocketed the paper.

'What was that all about?' Ryuuzaki asked her.

'You'll know later.' soon, fangirls galore. 'Geh? Fangirls?!' Nagisa blinked as a huge cheering squad just for one guy came squealing and cheering.

'At least it's tame in comparison to Atobe's fanbase.' Ryuuzaki snorted. 'And a lot quieter.' Nagisa sweatdropped.

'When you put it that way...' well, Atobe's cheering squad? It's boys AND girls with an amazing pair of lungs. Wakato's fangirls have high-pitched squealy voices yet not as loud. When the match began, Kaidoh was doing well and unfazed with Wakato's 'Change Over' playstyles and changing styles to suit his needs.

'Kaidoh's composure is strong, even if Wakato imitated Hewitt or Sampras just now.' Inui remarked.

'Neesan warned him silently.' Ryoma told him. 'That paper.'

'I see. It's so he can keep his cool no matter what happens but that's entirely up to Kaidoh.' said Fuji. 'If any, he's just as hot-blooded as Momo.' Ryoma sweatdropped.

'...that's true.' the match continued...until Wakato imitated Kaidoh of all people, much to many disbeliefs.

"Grrr...now it's me huh?" Kaidoh thought. "Now it's like Mirror Tennis?! Jerk..." if it wasn't for the fact that he's sneakily warned, he would have lost his cool long ago. And now they have a 12-point Tie-Break with Kaidoh winning this match.

There's a short break afterwards.

xxx

'Neesan, what do you think of that Shinjou guy?' Ryoma asked Nagisa as they both did short-distance ralley without letting the ball fall on the floor.

'...he looks kinda stiff to me. I've seen a brick wall crack better than he did.' Nagisa snorted. 'But such a trait will make him hard to read and predict in your match, so be careful. After analyzing you, he'll probably attack hard.'

'Heh, let him try.' Ryoma smirked before both siblings noticed something. '...we're being watched.'

'Yeah. If it wasn't for a little trick of mine, she'd find us. She seems interested in you.' Nagisa smirked as they saw Hanamura looking around as she couldn't find them. Ryoma glanced at Hanamura and shuddered.

'No way, I don't go for adults!'

xxx

It's time for Singles 2. 'Ryoma, always give everything you got. OK? Do NOT falter and go easy.' Nagisa warned Ryoma who went into the court. Soon, Ryoma VS Shinjou begins. Ryoma always listened to his sister because she always had good advises and would know if the going gets tough, and looks after him well. Her judgment never once failed him. He played without mercy and Shinjou responded in kind. However, using the same form over and over again made it hard for Ryoma to predict whether it's a soft or hard ball. He learned how to by reading the impact of the racket to the ball. It took considerable observation for this to work out.

He will NOT lose...and victory was earned despite injuries on his person, courtesy of Deep Impulse. Score was 6-4 earning Seigaku a spot in the Best Four. At Kawamura Sushi...

'Is everyone hungry?!' Ryuuzaki chimed. 'Doubles 2 has an unbelievable accident, but everything turned out to be OK. We've made it to the Best Four! Kawamura's promised us an all-you-can-eat sushi!'

'Waaai!'

'Hold on a minute!' Kawamura cried. 'Did you guys forget?' he said as he held up a platter of wasabi sushi. 'Losers have to eat Wasabi Sushi.'

'Ehhh?! It's not my fault we lost! Blame Inui-senpai!' Momoshiro wailed while shooting Inui a dirty look.

'C'mon, quit whining and eat it!' said Kikumaru.

'Saa!' said Oishi as he held up Nigiri Wasabi.

'Saa!' said Kikumaru as he held up Wasabi Rolls.

'Saa!' said Kawamura, as he held up Wasabi ROOTS.

'Hiii! I hate Wasabi!' Momoshiro whimpered as he and Inui got cornered.

**UEEEEEEEEE!**

xxx

Seigaku...

'Alright boys, this is your homework!' said Nagisa as she handed out training menus to each member of the Non-Regulars...laced with Compulsion Spells to do it every after Homework and during free time. 'Once you improve in all this, we'll begin skills training!'

'Hai!'

'Do your thing! Your deadline is the Nationals! I expect everything mastered before then!'

'Hai!'

'Humm...our Non-Regulars are working hard a lot Nagisa-chan.' Inui noted as the Non-Regulars and Freshmen did as told. 'You are caring for them well.'

'Well, a lot of pressure are on the Regulars now so you can no longer do two things at once like handling these guys. Needless to say I took over your job and it's where I'm best at right now since...I can't play at all.' Nagisa sighed. 'For now, I'll focus on building strong Non-Regulars who will one day replace all the Senior Regulars when you graduate. All that will be left, will be Momo-senpai, Ryoma and Kaidoh-senpai and even then, they also have ways to go. And I can only coach on Weekends too...'

'I see.'

xxx

Four days later...at the beach, by a Hotel...

'Uwaaa! The Beach!' Kikumaru chimed. 'And we get to stay in a hotel too!'

'But you guys still behave!' said Nagisa. 'You guys will be on your own today.'

'Where are you going, neesan?' Ryoma asked her as Nagisa left.

'Dad was supposed to do this but he had me do this instead.' Nagisa grumbled. 'I'm to manage a shop near here for a week and he already excused me from school!'

'EHHHH?!'

'That why you guys behave. Seniors you're in charge!'

xxx

In a Shop...

'OK Dad, spill.' Nagisa grunted. 'So what's my job?'

'Well, my helpers went on vacation when the owner did! You cook, I do Waiter job and manage the Ice Cream. And to avoid police calling me out on Child Labor, sound like an adult, OK? Please until the morons get back?!' Nanjiroh pleaded. 'You'll get paid well by the owner too!' Nagisa twitched at this.

'Fine...but we're re-stocking first!'

'Thanks hunny! You're a sweetheart!' Nanjiroh chimed while glomping his baby girl. 'Let's get to work immediately!' needless to say, Nagisa knew this is a job that requires her magic powers. She sighed. And so...upon seeing the menu, she punted her father to work to re-supply the pantry and then she'll simply ring the bell when someone's order is done. And cooking with magic made the food extremely tasty Nanjiroh found the shop always full. Of course, by word of mouth, word will spread that this stall cooks tasty food. By the time the week's over and the owner's back...

'What? It's just you here? Where are my usual workers?!'

'They took a week off after you did!' said Nanjiroh. 'My hands are full here I barely kept the shop together with my kid!' the owner's jaws dropped. 'My kid worked as the waitress while I did the cooking.'

'Izzat so?' the owner twitched. 'I'll give those morons a piece of my mind and they want to get paid? So how much did you earn in a week? Your salary depends on your performance.' Nanjiroh and Nagisa exchanged looks and took out the cashier full of 10, 100 and 500 yen coins, and lots of banknotes. 'Wha?!'

'What can I say? Cooking Teamwork earned a lot!' Nanjiroh laughed shamelessly, making Nagisa decide on payback later. When the owner counted the profits that unbelievably escalated to 722.849 yen, he paid Nanjiroh 100000 yen.

'I'll hire you again if I got another emergency!'

xxx

'Another emergency, he says...' Nanjiroh snorted. 'Hope there's none! I don't want to be a waiter ever again!'

'He has your number you ninny. He can call you anytime.' Nagisa snorted. 'And you can't ignore the phone since important people might call.'

'Haaa...there's that.' Nanjiroh sighed gloomily. 'If it's just me again, I'm calling you again OK?'

'Yeah yeah, whatever. It makes me wonder how Seigaku did against Rokkaku Chuu since the match was yesterday...' Nagisa sighed. 'And it's given that Rikkaidai won over Fudoumine. So Rikkaidai is our Finals Opponent and who knows when that will be. We can't let this lie down.'

'I heard about them too. They got classy training regime which is their reason for good athlete production.'

'Yep...so we'll be in serious business before then.'

xxx

And so...

'So the Finals is three weeks from now eh? That's good to hear.' Nagisa mused as she was in Ryoma's room. 'While it's good that you won against Rokkaku, training needs to step up even more. Rikkaidai...is no joke.' she said as she sat with him on his bed and put a hand on his shoulder. And by her expression, she's serious. 'They're Champions for two years in a row, always winning their matches in straight sets no matter who it is. They're very strong. Work hard on your free days, OK?'

'...how strong are they, neesan?' Ryoma asked her with a frown. Nagisa held up eight fingers.

'...picture eight Tezukas on that team.' Ryoma's jaws dropped. 'That's how strong. Before I started influencing Seigaku's training, Rikkaidai has had fancy facilities for years and strict coaches. So ball machine training will be stricter as well as Doubles since their teamwork is just as flawless. Losing two matches is high probability so we'd need to put in our strongest Singles Players as a defense measure. I'll be talking to Ryuuzaki-sensei tomorrow about this. So work hard OK?'

'Hai.'

xxx

'Hey Rinko, our kids are getting along well a lot, no?' Nanjiroh smiled while having a late night snack while watching TV.

'Yes...Nagisa is a good older sister and Ryoma confides in her so he's not at all that closed off. I wish he's also here too.' Rinko sighed. 'He likes his independency a lot. I wonder if the kids forgot about him? I sure hope not.'

'Yeah. Especially Ryoma.'


	10. Two Dates

Two Dates

'Everyone gather!' Ryuuzaki barked as everyone assembled.

'Everyone, we ALL have a big problem.' said Ryuuzaki. 'We have three weeks from now and that's plenty of time to prepare! Rikkaidai is not unlike the other schools we've faced before.' she said grimly.

'All Regulars have done well so far, even with Doubles Training it's going smoothly, and everyone's Speed Training went up a few notches. However, are all eight of you ready to play against Tezuka-Class Players?' Nagisa spoke out as many jaws dropped.

'T-Tezuka-Class...' Kawamura croaked out in disbelief.

'Players?' Inui finished as Nagisa took a rolled-up something from the bench, and fixed it on the Bulletin Board. On it were Rikkaidai Records against every schools they faced two years ago up to now.

All in straight 6-0.

'Those scores?!' Momoshiro yelped. 'Doubles up to Singles, all 6-0?! In EVERY school?!'

'No way...?' Kikumaru choked out.

'Yes...they're that good. They've got the luxury of training in the latest facilities so they've got that freudian excuse. However, we do not have such an excuse. They've been there, done that! So here's what we'll do for one week: it's given that we'll lose Doubles but that doesn't mean we can't put up a fight. We'll improve by having all-out practice matches with their strongest serves and shots! No holding back because in the Finals, you can't afford to show leniency because they certainly won't be lenient on you! This is to test how far you can go, playing all out down to your very limits! Weekend Training still applies! Second Week is All-Out Singles, Endurance and Stamina Training! Final Week will be dedicated to Speed Balls and Ball-Control! On sunday before the Finals, all of you will have an off-day to be fully-rested. Got that?!' Ryuuzaki hollered.

'Hai!'

'We'll begin immediately! We'll go home at 7 if we have to!'

Needless to say, everyone got busy with Rikkaidai in mind...

xxx

On the 14th day...Nagisa was in a Sports Shop, looking up some Grip Tape.

'Hooo? Echizen's sister!' Nagisa turned around to see Hyoutei's Oshitari.

'Oshitari-san.' Nagisa greeted cordially. They bought what they wanted to buy before Oshitari took her to an Ice Cream Parlor.

'So, how's Seigaku doing? Your opponent in a few days from now is Rikkaidai right?' Oshitari asked her.

'Everyone's training like possessed madmen because Rikkaidai's Records are unreal. In EVERY school they faced, it's straight 6-0. We're speechless.' Nagisa shook her head. 'It's like we'll be playing with seven Tezuka-Class Players and that's really serious business. But stellar records or no, that doesn't mean we'll go down without a fight. We'll make them earn it and we won't go easy on them. Besides, with tactics, even the weak can overcome the strong, right?'

'That applies as well but Rikkaidai will not make it easy no doubt. I guess we won't be seeing Seigaku in the streets for a while?'

'Hai. For three weeks unless you see us go home of course.' Nagisa chuckled weakly while slightly shaking. Oshitari raised an eyebrow at the shaking foreign girl.

'You're shaking.' said Oshitari. 'You're not the one playing, why are you shaking in anxiety?' Nagisa sweatdropped and indeed, she was shaking.

'I guess I'm just that worried.' Nagisa sighed. 'I'm an Assistant Coach and like any Coach, we'd see how much this means to our charges. Everyone's high-strung, nervous and looking forward to the Finals in one go. I'm worried about how they'll fare, that's all. Ryuuzaki-sensei and I did everything we could but it's up to them in the end.'

'Hummm...well, how about you visit my school for a while?' Oshitari offered. 'Maybe you can look at Coaching methods from Sakaki-sensei.'

'OK but first, how many people are there in your club?' Nagisa asked him weakly. 'I'm working on my Stage Fright thing...if more than 46, no way.' Oshitari sweatdropped.

'Stage Fright?'

'Yeah...at first I can't handle more than my family...but thanks to my brother and the Regular senpais, I can handle our club of 46 without going into a mental breakdown fit. But more people than that...well...' Nagisa sighed before shaking her head. 'It'll be a long while before I can play on the Courts too like you guys.'

'Yeah, I'm also wondering why someone at your level is not in any Tournament. I guess I know why now.' said Oshitari. Her expression and shaking alone... 'It's really a shame since you're strong too and you hardly see girls of your caliber. But from family to 46 members in Four months...not bad. I guess taking you to my school would be too much as we have 200 members over there.' he sweatdropped at the blue aura of gloom coming out of her. "Oy oy..." 'Ma, how about a match with me? We're all free this weekend and nothing to do.'

'Sure but let's finish Ice Cream first OK?' Nagisa smiled. 'We ordered a Banana Split after all.' Oshitari remembered just now that they both have a banana split. He felt like a dolt. But Echizen Nagisa was no typical girl. She was like an open book with her feelings, could eat a lot of food without that diet nonsense like girls do, serious about her sports and training and worried for her brother's and his team's welfare more than herself. He was sure Atobe's done research about this girl. He'll ask later but for now, he wants to get to know her on his terms.

After all...he finds it unreal that this foreign girl and the kid are siblings by blood. Adoptive yes, blood, no.

Street Tennis...the two had a match, ending at 6-5, Nagisa's win. She was as physically strong as ever and her play style changed. It was that of graceful martial arts. 'Your play style changed.'

'Well...I have Tezuka-senpai to thank for this.' said Nagisa. 'Senpai...some days after our match with Fudoumine, he called us out to the courts by Amida University and had a match with both of us. We lost that one of course...both at 6-3.' Oshitari whistled. 'He gave us what we needed to become better. Up until then, our play styles were a copy of our father's. Well, he taught us since we're kids after all. He told us to make our own style that belongs only to us. Only then would we grow and get better...and he was right. That day made quite an impression on my brother too more than he did me.' she giggled. 'Senpai has my brother's utmost respect since.'

'Hooo...'

'By the way Oshitari-san, did you know that Atobe-san paid for senpai's rehabilitation in Germany?' Oshitari's jaws dropped. That said he didn't know. 'It surprised sensei and me since when Sakaki-sensei visited with the pamphlet, we were together in her office at the time making training plans.'

'I didn't know he did that...then again, he only says things at the last dang minute.' said Oshitari wryly. 'We knew that he went to Germany, it's all over Pro Tennis Monthly but nothing about who paid for it!' Nagisa chuckled at that. 'By the way, what's your team doing?'

'Well, physical training, stamina and endurance training, practicing how to hit fast balls because Rikkaidai uses those and making said fast balls without tiring too early. After school, they go home at 7 and on weekends, it's from morning till sundown.'

'That's harsh! But you're really taking Rikkaidai seriously!'

'Of course. We promised senpai that we'll get him a ticket to the Nationals.'

'You know, even if you don't win against Rikkaidai, Seigaku will still have that ticket.' Oshitari told her. 'In the Kantou Tournament, the best five or six schools depending on their results will be chosen to go to the Nationals. Even if you don't win against Rikkaidai, you'll still go to the Nationals.'

'Heee...I won't tell them that.' Oshitari laughed at that.

xxx

Hyoutei Gakuen the next day...

'Atobe.' Oshitari approached Atobe. 'Have you done a thorough research on Echizen Nagisa?'

'What if I did, ahn?' said Atobe as he watched the other Regulars having Singles Matches. He had done research of course, since the girl piqued his interest. 'You want to know?'

'I got to talk with her yesterday.' said Oshitari.

'And?'

'I learned a few things about that girl. Very honest like an open book and she genuinely cares, as well as one good reason she couldn't officially play.' Oshitari chuckled. 'Seigaku's training like madmen as she puts it. Atmosphere all tense and thick since she was pale and shaking while talking to me about it. And to think she's not the one playing.'

'It's Rikkaidai after all. We had a practice match with them once and you guys got soundly trounced while I had trouble with Sanada.' Atobe grumbled at the memory. 'At any rate, this will be the match of the decade. We'll see how they'll fare.'

'By the way...' Oshitari twitched. 'Did you really...pay for you-know-what? She told me!' he hissed. Atobe did a double-take.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' said Atobe evasively.

'Hooo?' Oshitari gave him a very sarcastic look. Atobe decided that he'd meet this girl himself.

xxx

And so...18th day...it was difficult finding Nagisa outside school. Seriously. The most he could do, is have someone leave something in her shoe box for her to find, and find it she did.

**To Echizen Nagisa,**

**Meet me at Kawamura Sushi. ****I'll be waiting.**

'Who's this? There's even strong perfume on it.' she sweatdropped as she used Psychometry to determine who. It was Atobe who handed it to one of his maids, and said maid put it in her shoe box this morning an hour after the bell rung. Sending a text to her brother on where she'd be, she left.

To Ryoma who was just about to have his turn in training, got mail. "Hm?" he read the message and being snoopy senpais, took a peek.

'Atobe-san asked Nagisa-chan out?!'

'That is none of your business!' Ryuuzaki barked. 'Back to training!'

xxx

Kawamura Sushi, the LEAST place one Atobe Keigo will go to...

Then again, she saw some Hyoutei Girls around scoping every restaurant out, and ignored her senpai's shop. 'Konbanwa. It's rare to see you alone...'

'Special occasions happen once in a while.' said Atobe. 'It's hard getting here.'

'Well, with your cheering squad on the prowl, I can guess why. They're clearly looking for someone who is right in front of me.' Nagisa smirked. 'What's the deal?' Atobe rolled his eyes.

'I'm a lot in one package, Nagisa-chan. Good looks, rich, high grades, and great in sports. In short, ideal boyfriend.' Nagisa blinked at that. 'Girls try to impress me day in and day out. As much as I love my fans, they're no girlfriend material.'

'Ma, for someone like you, finding said girlfriend will take quite a long while.' Nagisa droned blandly. 'You'd want a girl who'd appreciate you as a person and for your own merits, not as someone high in the social ladder with a very good bankground no?' Atobe smirked. 'Good luck with that. You'd only find 1/10 girls like that.'

'Oh, I met some already.' Atobe grinned. 'Still on Pending. Given my standing, it's a bit...difficult.'

'Nagisa-chan, you and your companion gonna order anything?' Kawamura-san called out.

'Ojisan, two deluxe sushi platters please!' Nagisa called out, making Atobe twitch.

'Oy oy, can you even finish that?!' he squawked out. Two deluxe platters indeed! Nagisa laughed.

'I can on a good day.' she giggled. 'Aren't you going to order anything?'

'Heh, I suppose since we ARE in a restaurant...Kawamura-san, three orders of Ikura and Chuutoro!'

'Got it!'

'So what did you call me out for? And in a good hiding place too.'

'Let's just say I want to talk.' said Atobe. 'You seem an interesting person. It's rare that Oshitari speaks highly of a girl after all.' Nagisa gawked.

'Rarely speaks highly? How come?'

'Spend time with our fanclub and you'll know.'

'If it's more than 46, I can't go near.' Nagisa shuddered. 'I'm still working on it, OK?'

'How exactly did that Stage Fright of yours start anyway?' Atobe asked her. 'With your skills, it's a shame that you couldn't play officially and be recognized as a talent.'

'I dunno...I was a kid back then and let's just say my dad is...well-known.' Nagisa told him. Echizen Nanjiroh the Samurai is famous in the Circuits after all. 'Day in day out, we were hounded by some annoying people. Stalkers here and there, fan-mobbing...it got so overwhelming I started freezing whenever I see a crowd looking at us or me. We can hardly go out without crazy disguises of some kind. Eventually, our older brother sought independency, unable to deal with that crap. He's gone to boarding school for privacy at 12 when his middle school years kicked in. And as boys, a lot of people expected my brothers to be like our dad like they had liberty to map out their futures just because of who our parents are, another reason he left home. It was really ugly when mom tried to convince him to stay and dad was putting Restraining Orders on the more invasive people just so he'd stay home. Ryoma wouldn't remember that. Pressure on him caused him to practice so hard he forgot about our brother. I had that Stage Fright and our brother snapped and begged for privacy.'

'I see. Life in the West is never dull?' Atobe asked her as their orders came and both paid for their meals. She never asked him to pay for her when he usually pays for everything which was a bonus.

'That too. After Elementary, we moved here. Since dad isn't well known here of all things, we have the privacy we like. Dad is still paranoid and doesn't go out. I guess it's so we can go out without worrying about invasive fans again. Tennis is a popular sport in schools here, they might recognize him and spread word.'

'To those who play the sport seriously, of course we'd do a thorough study. And to those with sharp eyes, we know who your dad is.' said Atobe. 'Although some are dim-witted enough not to make the connection, and good for you.' he snorted.

'That's true. Peace and quiet is all we want.' Nagisa sighed wistfully. 'Being famous is the last thing we want.'

After spending time in Kawamura Sushi, Nagisa asked Kawamura's dad for a backdoor exit due to stalkers. He offered to beat them up good for her but clammed up shut when said stalkers are of the feminine gender, and he could never hit girls. So back door it is. After that, it's Street Tennis. However, Nagisa lost to him on Tie-Break of...50 points. The match went on THAT long.

'Y-you...you held back on me!' Nagisa gasped out as they were on the bench to rest. 'Had you gone all out...'

'It wouldn't be fun otherwise.' said Atobe. 'I wanted to see the full-scope of your skills and adjusted myself accordingly. You're very good. And you say that you're the same level as your brother?'

'Yes...although he's far trickier than I am.' Nagisa snorted. 'He finds a way even if his opponents are stronger than him. And he's the kind who grows every game. Soon, he'll be stronger than me.'

'Don't you have the same ambitions? Atobe asked her as he went to take a drink.

'I do but my first goal for now is overcoming my Stage Fright. I want to play in the Courts too and play interesting people. Ryoma gets all the fun but it can't be helped. Maybe one day, I can also play...'

xxx

On the way home with Atobe escorting her however, problem arose. Masked men carrying guns. "Shit!" Atobe swore. "If it's just me it'd be OK but..."

'So you're finally alone eh?'

'With a girl at that.'

'Come with us peacefully Atobe-kun. You don't want your young friend to be hurt, right?'

'Tch...of all times...' Atobe growled as he ad Nagisa had each other back to back. 'You can fight, right?'

'I guess this is another reason you stay single huh? Weak girls are a no-no.' Nagisa grinned as she reached under her skirt. 'Looks fun!' and she tossed something that let out bright red smoke all over.

'Gah!'

'What is this?!'

'It hurts my eyes and nose!' Atobe gasped at this as they're no ordinary chilli bombs as Nagisa took a gun away from one of the mooks and cranked it up, and shot their knees to his disbelief.

'N-Nagisa-chan?' he croaked. Did this girl just shoot them without a shred of hesitation?

'I had top grades in Chemistry Class and I watch Action Movies too much, I think?' Nagisa purred with a dark smile on her face. 'Let's ditch them in the dirt. Maybe if you call the police, they'll live. And survival depends on how long they get here before they bleed to death.' she said as she used her handkerchief to wipe away her fingerprints.

Atobe wasted no time in phoning the Police. He didn't want many deaths on their conscience! They then ran away from the scene before curious onlookers come and see them at the scene of the crime. 'This date was pretty fun! Does this happen always?'

'Only when I'm alone unfortunately.' Atobe griped. 'If I had company, this wouldn't happen.'

'Kidnap for ransoms or getting silenced so the inheritance cut will be bigger?'

'The former.' said Atobe, wondering where and when did she get to think like that, it was creepy but those two possibilities aren't too far off. 'I can't be alone or this happens. Well, I'll take you home and wait for my chauffeur to come. He knows how to use guns too and an expert fighter.'


	11. The Training Camp

The Training Camp

Since that day however...

Nagisa was grounded. Rinko and Nanjiroh were SHOCKED that she could use a gun. Even if it's for protecting her companion, she's too young to go down 'that way'! Their idea of grounding her was by taking away her action movies and filled it in with harmless Disney Cartoons and family-type movies that did NOT involve any form of fighting whatsoever and made to watch until she's tired, and she has to immediately go home after school for two months. Well, it was their way of keeping her innocence intact. But Nagisa...was never innocent. Never since the day she found out cold, hard truths about her origins.

She had been secretly learning how to fight using the Muggle Way and not rely on her magic and give her away. That and magic is never a solution for everything. Ryoma was shocked about 'her date' with the 'Monkey King' and fabricated on how the date went on, as he can't exactly...tell the truth. Atobe, in order to protect her, shut up the police about her involvement when his 'kidnap team' blabbed about 'a foreign Seigaku Girl' He was an old face to the police considering many kidnap attempts on his life after all and had pulled many strings so this wouldn't get out. Operations were also underway to apprehend other kidnappers after a thorough interrogation so both of them can freely move around the streets again soon.

Either way, Ryoma was glad that they're not publicly rich. That and he felt sorry for Atobe who has a REALLY good reason to stay single.

The days went by...and soon, it was time for the Final Kantou Tournament. Everyone would have been Fired Up. However, a heavy downpour shot the mood down, making everyone go home. So with the event postponed for ten more days since the rain went for two...there's a week of Training Camp Proposed when the weather lets up. However, their cottage is an issue...did it help that there's a Potter Family Cottage in Karuizawa?

xxx

And so...by the bridge where Kaidoh usually trains...they had to wait for Ryuuzaki-sensei and Nagisa to come.

'Rikkaidai huh?' Kawamura mused as Kaidoh threw a stone at the water, making it skip for six times.

'I don't like this feeling.' said Kaidoh.

'We can't just lose like this. Right, Fuji-senpai?' Ryoma muttered darkly.

'Yeah. We can't lose.' Fuji agreed.

'They're good opponents, that much is a given.' said Momoshiro.

'Honestly speaking, our chances of winning against Rikkaidai is slim.' said Inui. Oishi was fretting when they heard a bicycle chime.

'Sensei! Nagisa-chan, how is it?' Oishi asked them.

'It went OK. Everything will be ready by tomorrow.' said Nagisa. Oishi beamed as he yelled, 'OY! Everyone gather around!' when everybody did...

'I have something to discuss with you.' said Oishi.

'What about?' Kawamura asked him.

'Well, after the rain everyone knows that the Finals are Postponed for a week.' said Oishi before frowning. 'But is it enough to train like we usually do?' the others exchanged looks.

'What are you up to?' Fuji asked him in his usual smiling manner.

'In order to prepare more for our Finals against Rikkaidai, we will have a Training Camp!'

'Training Camp?!' everyone chorused.

'But what about school?' Kikumaru blinked before his eyes shone. 'Does that mean we'll get to skip school?!' he asked cheerily in eagerness.

'We'll get to skip school alright, but we have make-up work for it after the Tournament!' Nagisa snorted as Kikumaru face-faulted.

'I knew it...'

'We'll meet at the station tomorrow at 7 am! Pack for a week and DO NOT be late!' Ryuuzaki emphasized.

'Hai!'

xxx

That night...

'Neesan, do you know where we'll go to?' Ryoma asked her as they packed for a week's stay.

'Yep, I know very well.' Nagisa winked. 'Our personal cottage.'

'You mean that one you had built before we went here?'

'That's right. It's fully equipped, so we have no worries about it.' said Nagisa. 'I had things fixed and fully stocked, then dad had to do a little acting around Ryuuzaki-sensei regarding the place.'

'Heee...'

Next day, at the countryside on a bus...it takes little more than an hour to get to Karuizawa by Bullet Train, and then a bus trip to said Cottage. 'It's a little amazing that we found a cottage so quick.' said Kawamura, impressed.

'One of Ryuuzaki-sensei's acquaintances owns the place and they agreed to let us rent it cost-free, as long as we don't break anything of course.' said Oishi. 'We could never have this opportunity if we couldn't find a cottage on time.'

"If only they know the truth." Ryoma thought wryly. For some reason, his sister had a Cottage fit for 50 people built for Tennis Training Camp purposes. It's completely outfitted with training facilities and equipment, a game room and movie room. Their dad runs the business in renting the place out for business, with 100000(1000 USD) yen as the cheapest price for rent and the price increases depending on how long the stay is, increasing by 20(210 or so USD) grand per week increase. Last night, she hired House Elf Cleaning Service to help clean the place up, and stock the pantry full. His sister had gone on ahead last night by Portkey to pay the Service Company and do a few touches before the Volunteers can arrive there.

Upon arrival...

'Wooooow!' needless to say, the Senpais are impressed. It was built like a typical old Japanese Architecture Estate but of course, this is the Cottage itself. There's also excellent landscaped gardens

'Well, this is where we'll stay for a week!' said Ryuuzaki as they went inside.

'I feel like I'm in another world.' said Fuji. 'You see a place like this in movies, no?'

'Yes...I think we'll really enjoy our stay here.' said Oishi happily. 'You don't get to stay here for free every day!' upon entering the cottage, it was exactly like a hotel. Complete with Receptionist Desk even.

'...nice hotel...' Kaidoh mused as on the walls were smooth and shiny wooden mahogany walls with watercolor paintings of nature.

'Irrashai!' Nagisa greeted, dressed in a red nagajuban and a pure-white furisode with matching obi. On her feet were tabi and okobo. Her hair was done in an elaborate bun. 'I'll be the manager for this camping trip.'

'Nagisa-chan!'

'Whoa! You look like a real hostess!' Momoshiro gawked.

'For now, I'll give you guys a tour of the Premises, but some things must be done first.' said Nagisa as she led them to the stairs. 'We have up to second floor in this cottage where the rooms are. Before the tour, pick any room you like, with three-four people per room because in each room, there's two bunk beds. They'll be your roommates in this camp.' everyone went upstairs. Upstairs was another whole story exactly. Western Classy hallways...and bedrooms. There's also air conditioning!

'Air conditioning but they're off?!'

'There must be a good reason for that. We better ask Nagisa-chan.' said Oishi as after settling down, they went downstairs.

'Nagisa-chan, how come it's cool down here and the hallways up there, but the aircon in the rooms are off?' Kikumaru wailed. Are they broken? He didn't want to sleep in a hot room!

'Well you're not sleeping yet, right? You're only allowed to turn it on at bedtime because we don't have fans here.' Nagisa explained. The Regulars 'Oh'-ed. 'You are to turn it off every morning OK? We don't wanna pay outside the predicted electric bill usage after all.' this caused the Regulars to meep while Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Acting like it ain't ours when it's ours to begin with." he thought wryly. And they only pay the rent, not the bills!

'Well, at the end of the Hallway upstairs is obviously the toilet.' she continued. 'Let's begin the tour shall we?' First off, the Dining Area where we'll eat twice a day. Breakfast and Dinner. We'll be spending the whole day training after all.' the Dining Area was wow! Sleek wooden table with carved wooden chairs! As for decorations, there's paintings of still-life paintings of Japanese Folk Tales regarding food on white walls. 'This room is beside the kitchen so food gets here real quick. And not to waste time, Inui Juice Penalty is temporarily banned(much to cheers of delight), but penalty for failing every challenge will be 300 push-ups!'

'Geh?!' the Regulars did a double-take.

'300 push ups...with a 50 kg sandbag on your back.' that, caused many jaws to drop.

'EHHHHH?!'

'Well, breakfast will be ready soon courtesy of our Volunteers, so let's finish this tour in 20 minutes or hopefully, less. Follow me!' Outside the dining room in the next corner ahead, were two huge bathrooms segregated by gender. Nagisa led them in the men's bathrooms wherein there's 30 showers that lined the walls, Shampoo, soap and pumice stones in wooden tubs per shower head and a huge steamy pool.

'Woooow!'

'This is luxurious!' Inui exclaimed in astonishment. They went by another hallway, passing by two locked rooms.

'What're these two locked rooms for?' Kaidoh asked Nagisa as he noted the padlocks.

'You'll see on your last day what they are.' Nagisa snorted. 'We'll head for the Gym next.'

'The Gym?!' upon getting to the gym, complete muscle-training and stamina-training equipment! There's even a boxing punching bag! And a cabinet with Lead Rackets.

'C-complete facilities...' Oishi croaked. 'And where are the courts?'

'This way this way!' Nagisa led them outside through a back door where the courts are. There are ten Hard Courts with each court separated with a mesh fence.

'T-Ten courts...too many?' Fuji gasped in disbelief. 'There's even a Spectator's Stand.'

'Well, this is a Training Camp after all.' said Ryuuzaki. 'Many clubs come for practice.' not far from the courts, is another gym. There, it was dedicated for Ball Practice Training with numbered targets all over the place. Even the cones have targets! That ends the tour and they went back to the Dining Area for a heavy Lunch because forty minutes after lunch...it's business time.

'Everyone, lunch is ready!' Tomoka chirped as the Freshmen brought in...expensive-looking food.

'You guys cooked all this?!' Kikumaru squeaked in wide-eyed disbelief.

'Well, yes but Nagisa-san did the aesthetic setting and menu planning.' said Sakuno. 'You've had a long trip without breakfast so everybody dig in!'

'Itadakimasu!'

xxx

'OK, after one hour we'll start training immediately.' said Oishi.

'To train, we will start all over again from scratch. Only this time, your opponent is nature itself!' Ryuuzaki told the boys. 'Nature is unpredictable so it's man's greatest enemy, so take care and avoid injuries during this camp.'

'Hai!'

'Well, since Inui Juice is no longer a Penalty, Work-out penalties are handed instead.' said Oishi. 'It's for discipline while gaining something from it at the same time. First Penalty is 300 push ups then try the challenge again. If you fail a second time, you'll do push ups AND squats. Fail a third time, you'll do push ups, squats AND crunches. All 300. And the finisher is one wasabi sushi!' he cried as they all went blue. 'So don't fail thrice!' he said weakly. 'As for Fuji who likes Wasabi Sushi, we have something else in store for him and we're not telling.' Fuji's punishment was far nastier it seems, as Fuji did a double-take.

"His punishment has to be really scary." they all thought. After an hour of rest, Ryuuzaki and the boys got going.

'How long will they be out, I wonder?' Horio wondered aloud.

'For two days, they'll deal with nature, stamina and endurance training. They'll be back by sundown.' Nagisa told them. 'Since we don't have much to do, let's decide what to feed them tonight. After that Freshmen!' she barked as Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo meeped and stood stiff. 'You're training too! Just because you're volunteers doesn't mean you'll slack! We DO have facilities here!'

'WAAAAHHHH!'

'...makes me glad we're not boys, neh, Sakuno?' Tomoka asked Sakuno who nodded. 'Ryoma-sama's sister is scary...'

Needless to say, at the Ball Practice Gym...the Freshmen Trio were set to work hitting back balls.

By Sundown...the Regulars went for a Hot Bath and soak to rest their weary muscles.

'Owww...my feet feel like lead on me.' Kikumaru complained as they all relaxed, while kneading their leg muscles and thighs..

'This soak takes all that hellish training away.' said Fuji. 'This soaking in a warm pool feels really good.'

'Yes...' Kawamura sighed wistfully.

'Taka-san you sound like an old man!' Momoshiro chuckled.

'I'm not!'

'By the way Freshmen Trio, what were you guys doing? I don't think Nagisa-chan will let you slack for a week.' said Momoshiro.

'We went to do Ball Practice Training. It's insanely hard we ate a lot of Wasabi Sushi Today!' Horio sniffled. The Regulars felt very sorry for the Freshmen. That was very harsh. Ouch. 'There's Seven Challenges in the Ball Practice Gym and we failed all that three times!'

'Nyaa...it takes a long time to get good, don't get depressed Chibis!' Kikumaru reassured them.

'Besides, Wasabi Sushi is good.' Ryoma shuddered. 'My sister's proven it gets rid of one's bad breath problems and she mixes the darn thing in her tea.'

'Really?' Fuji took to smelling his own breath. 'Humm, I hardly smell myself...I guess it's for real. Wasabi Tea is pretty tasty.'

'Only _you_ would say that!' everyone else deadpanned with a bland expression.

xxx

In the Dining Room...

'I feel like we're being spoiled...' Oishi sweatdropped as the food was even more luxurious. Besides dinner was Wagashi artistically sculpted and made.

'Well, this is a treat to look forward to after a hard day's work. So we're doing this on purpose.' said Ryuuzaki. 'Eat up a lot boys!'

'Hai~!'


	12. Surprise!

Surprise!

In Ryuuzaki-sensei's bedroom...

'Sensei, how did the first day go?' Nagisa asked Ryuuzaki.

'They've done very well.' said Ryuuzaki. 'We can do everything as planned. The problem is, getting to do a few things on our last two days here.'

'Surely we can pull it off, sensei?'

'We'll try. If we can't, we'll simply have to improvise.'

xxx

'Boys! Get your dirty clothes out here! We'll be washing them!' Nagisa called out.

'Hai~!' the boys put out their dirty laundry for her to take.

Room 1...Golden Pair and Inui...

'Haaa...the beds are sooo soft...' Kikumaru gasped as he rolled on his lower bunk area. 'It's also very cool up here nya~!'

'The coolness of the room is just right, not the kind that'll freeze us till next morning.' said Inui.

'Good food and a good room...we can't ask for more than this, huh?' Oishi sighed happily.

Room 2...Fuji, Kawamura, Kaidoh...

Fuji was reading a book, but Kawamura and Kaidoh are lights-out. Literally. "Heheh, they have a long way to go." Fuji was also tired but not yet sleepy, and took to reading a pocketbook. He fell asleep an hour later.

Room 3...Momoshiro and Ryoma...

They were snoring away in their lower bunks.

Next morning, at 6:00 am...

Breakfast was chicken gruel, meatball soup, clubhouse sandwich and a hot chocolate as well as sweets.

'What's for today's training, sensei?' Inui asked Ryuuzaki.

'Round Two of Nature Training. You guys did Stamina and Endurance yesterday. Now it's Perseverance Training and Upper Body Training.' said Ryuuzaki. 'It'll be a long day and it's Perseverance with a good reason.' she smirked. The eight Regulars had looks of dread at this. Later that day, Shiba Saori arrived to take notes on Seigaku's Training Camp for Pro Tennis Monthly Article.

Said Perseverance training? Doing crunches upside down tree branches while weighted down with rope around a 20 kg sandbag. Climb up a rocky area with 20 kg power wrists and ankles...with the 20 kg sandbag on their backs. Running uphill a steep slope and a high temple stairway...up-and-down thirty times each activity. Then they have to swim in a river fighting against the current while having buckets tied to them. The goal? Reach the waterfall in ten minutes. That or Wasabi Sushi awaits the loser...and whatever was Fuji's punishment if he loses. That 'something', was clearly in a cloth-covered jar.

They don't really want to know...seriously.

Third Day, was Ball Practice. With Ball Machines.

The Seven Challenges?

1. At a 1-second interval in the speed balls they were used to, they are to hit three balls at three targets at Bulls' Eye at the opposing Baseline at the left corner, center baseline and right corner. Each ball shot must be exactly where the cherry is.

2. At a 1-second interval, the number of targets will increase by two, making it five.

3. At 0.5 seconds interval, they are to do 1 and 2.

4. At 1-second interval, they are to hit fifteen targets at the bulls' eye. Upon succession, they are to react to 0.5 seconds interval the next using ALL of their techniques just for proof of mastery.

5. Moving targets. Clay Plates will be shot out in random directions and all must be shot by balls before they hit the ground on 0.5 interval.

6. Guesswork. The Freshmen Trio will randomly hold up a target the second all three balls are launched. Said target MUST be hit. Occasionally they'll move the target. This was for predicting moves by seeing how the opponent moves his body.

7. The toughest Challenge so far: predict and hit six moving targets that were held up by the six freshmen, and swaying target frames!

All eight regulars did a LOT of physical exercises and ate Wasabi Sushi that day before trying again, and Fuji's punishment? Pureed Daikon. Just one gulp, thankfully.

Said Pureed Daikon was so unbearable he practically went red from a strange, unbearable hotness and brought to tears while shrieking! If he could breathe fire, he would've had. With such a comically horrifying sight, they all swore to do better and by nightfall through sheer bull-headedness, they succeeded.

Fourth Day was the same Regime, only, the additional Exercise was rallying two up to five balls without dropping any ball. They have to be fast. Very fast. Utilize the well-trained body training with weights and Lead Rackets gave to them real well. As for Fuji, his well-trained composure was so broken that he was determined to do or die trying. And he was in a baaaad mood after that, that everyone steered clear...

Fifth Day, was all-out matches using their well-learned skills and power(although Kawamura has to hold back, lest he breaks wrists). The catch? Well they have to rally two balls...by the time they got back to the Cottage however...after a thorough bath, they headed for the Dining Room...

'SURPRISE!' the Regulars' jaws dropped when the room was full of guests. St. Rudolph, Yamabuki minus Akutsu, Hyoutei, Jyousei Shounan and Rokkaku.

'W-whaaa?!'

'Yo, Seigaku.' Atobe greeted. 'Took you a while to greet your guests, ahn?'

'W-what's going on?!' Kikumaru blinked.

'Why's everybody here?' Momoshiro gawked incredulously.

'We managed to convince everyone to come to our last two days of Training Camp with permission from their parents, since they're here for a weekend.' said Ryuuzaki. 'Tennis Training Camps do NOT end without a healthy, friendly rivalry and all-out matches! We'd invite Fudoumine but those guys refused to come without Tachibana-kun and are hard at work too.'

'That, and they got an unhealthy grudge against Kirihara Akaya. We don't know what the heck he did since we were very busy.' said Nagisa.

'We're looking forward to see how much you guys improved.' said Sengoku. 'I'd want a re-match with Omoshiro-kun too!'

'We'd like to see how is Seigaku faring in their preparation for the Finals against Rikkaidai.' said Sakaki-sensei. 'Are you boys doing a lot of work?' to their surprise, all eight boys looked like they died.

'What's with those expressions, it's creepy.' Mizuki blinked incredulously.

'Let's just say that they got traumatized by their third and fourth day.' Nagisa chuckled. 'But they learned well from it.' this made their past rivals wonder what the hell did they do in those days. 'For now, let's all have a big dinner and we have a big day tomorrow!'

'Hai!'

'Alright troops, let's bring everything out!' the Freshmen went in and brought out a lot of food. Meatball Soup, Yellow Fried Rice with corn and peas, Buttered Fried Chicken, Spaghetti with small meatballs, Fish Fillet, Jumbo Hot Dogs and Stir-Fried Vegetables. Enough to feed boys with bottomless pits. As for drinks, it was ice cold, lemon tea.

'Can we finish all this?!' Hanamura choked at the small pile of everything on the table. 'S-so much food!' moreover, how did only six kids make this?

'We can we can! Boys eat a lot!' Ryuuzaki laughed. 'Especially boys who are hard at work!' And sure enough they were still hungry for dessert. Colorful, artistic and fruity-tasting Wagashi, Chocolate Fondue and lots of cakes. Everyone got loud and rowdy and talked about many things...and so, the other rooms got occupied. Seigaku's Seniors and Sophomores wound up rooming together, and Ryoma had to room in with his past opponents who insisted they room in with him. So Fuji Yuuta, Shinjou Reiji and Wakashi Hiyoshi roomed with him. Others roomed with people they were comfortable with.

xxx

Next day...after a hearty breakfast...

'Alright, we'll begin an endurance match!' Nagisa barked through a Megaphone. 'A Seigaku Regular will randomly draw a school he will play with...and his goal _is to defeat ALL members of that school in all Singles Matches_!'

'NANI?!' all schools cried.

'Nagisa-chan, are you serious?!' Oishi gasped in disbelief.

'The rules are simple!' Nagisa continued as if not hearing him. 'Each loss per game to an opponent is equivalent to a Penalty! An example would be Kaidoh losing only two games thus he only has to do Penalty number 2. But to those who lost four games and above, this is the corresponding penalty: First loss is 300 push ups, second loss is 300 push ups AND sit ups, third loss is 300 push ups, sit ups and crunches and fourth, fifth and sixth loss is eating Wasabi Sushi equivalent to the matches you've lost AFTER doing the exercises! But for Fuji-senpai who loves wasabi Sushi, he'll drink Pureed Daikon!'

'NANIII?!' the Seigaku Regulars yelped in alarm and horror and they all began panicking. The other schools stared. The physical penalties are one thing, but Wasabi Sushi and Puree'd Daikon per loss AFTER four losses?

'Neesan, last time you said only one!' Ryoma whined in dismay.

'You sadist!' Momoshiro wailed. 'Anything but Wasabi Sushi!'

'P-Pureed Daikon...Pureed Daikon...' Fuji shook in mortal fear while shivering, chanting his latest trauma like he was hypnotized.

'N-No wonder Seigaku's strong...with a penalty like that, who _wants_ to lose?!' Ootori shuddered.

'I pity these guys. Almost.' said Wakashi wryly.

'That's harsh man, extremely harsh.' Sengoku whistled.

'I feel sorry for them...really.' said Higashikata.

'What does Pureed Daikon taste like?' Kentarou asked Kurobane.

'How the hell should I know, I've never had one!'

'It spooked Fuji-kun real hard though...why is his the only one different?' Kajimoto wondered aloud.

'I'll say...it already looks disgusting from afar.' Fuji Yuuta shuddered. 'The freshmen are bringing it in already!' they all looked to see a platter of Nigiri Wasabi Sushi and several shot glasses of Puree'd Daikon.

'I wonder if they can do that...I mean, we have some National Level guys in here.' Sakaki wondered aloud.

'Nagisa's the sadist between us, I'm a way kinder coach.' said Ryuuzaki wryly as she crossed her arms.

'Sadist, eh...?' Hanamura sweatdropped.

'And that's not all folks! Since this is a Training Camp,' Nagisa continued. 'The opponents who ALSO lost games, will have to eat Wasabi Sushi per loss too!' St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Hyoutei, Jyousei Shounan and Rokkaku paled in fright.

'YADAAAA!' Ryuuzaki, Sakaki and Hanamura sweatdropped.

'For one whole day and a half, we will be having endurance all-out Singles Matches!' Nagisa continued. 'Because on the second half of Sunday, your sufferings will be greatly rewarded so work hard today and till tomorrow afternoon! We will begin with Fuji Syuusuke-senpai!' Fuji gasped as his name was called out first. Sakuno walked forward with a box with a hole big enough for his hand to fit in. Fuji drew...Rokkaku.

'Fuji Syuusuke VS Rokkaku Chuu!' Sakuno called out. Horio and Kachiro has a blackboard out with Horio marking Fuji and Kachiro marking the Rokkaku Members. Rokkaku blanched and gulped.

'We're up guys!' said Kentarou nervously. 'We musn't lose even a Single Game or it's Wasabi Sushi!'

'Yoshaa!'

'Fujiko-chan, don't lose or it's Puree'd Daikon!' Kikumaru choked as Fuji's normally closed eyes shot open and the look on his face was that of somebody who will go to war.

'Fuji-senpai's expression is scary...so scary...' Momoshiro shuddered.

'A lot is at stake. I think he'll go for the kill.' said Kaidoh.

'Yeah, look at his eyes.' said Inui. 'I think such a deal awoke the proverbial lion.'

Indeed, Fuji showed absolutely no mercy and went all out. ALL of Rokkaku LOST. Although with some difficulty on his part but he still ensured he didn't lose a point. As for the poor Rokkaku boys, they had to do push ups, sit ups, crunches, and eat three Wasabi Sushi! Losing had never been so painful and spicy!

After that, Fuji fainted in relief with a smile on his face and his teammates had to catch him.

'So that's Fuji's true level. Horrifying.' Sakaki croaked as everyone who's never seen Fuji go all out stared in shock, awe, astonishment and disbelief. 'Have you ever seen him go all out, Ryuuzaki-sensei?'

'No...not even when he played with Tezuka, I've never seen this!' said Ryuuzaki in sheer denial.

'You have such a wonderful treasure...raise him well, sensei.' said Hanamura while wishing Fuji was in her school instead but alas, you can't have everything in life.

'I got a lot of data on Fuji...looks like I'm the only one who benefited from this nightmare.' said Inui as he wrote down a lot in his notebook.

'Only you would say that.' said Kawamura weakly.

'Next up, Ryoma!' Ryoma meeped as he eyed the box as if it's a bomb before reluctantly reaching into the box. Unfortunately for him, his match, his sister rigged. He held up a paper with Hyoutei's name on it.

'Ryoma-kun VS Hyoutei!' Sakuno called out as Hyoutei gulped.

'While I have no worries about my magnificent self, you guys better give it all you got. You know the price.' Atobe told his teammates seriously.

'Easy for you to say!' Shishido, Gakuto and Ootori wailed in dismay.

Ryoma first played Gakuto, Wakashi, and Ootori. Between all three, he lost only two games to his horror. He had considerable trouble with Kabaji but thankfully, Kabaji could never 'mirror' his experience and he had to outwit Kabaji to lose as little as possible by using all his power with spins in balls way beyond Kabaji's reach and he had to gamble a lot. Oshitari, he lost two games from him.

'Ohmigod, that's six losses...' Momoshiro shuddered. 'That's two Wasabi Sushi now!'

'Shhh! He looks focused and he looked like he forgot the consequences for now. Be quiet.' Oishi hissed. Soon, Atobe was Ryoma's opponent.

'I hear Wasabi Sushi's tasty, Echizen.' Atobe smirked.

'You'll be the one eating it when I'm through with you, Atobe-san.' Ryoma smirked back as the two began laughing like insane lunatics.

'And he can say that when he already has to eat two Wasabi Sushi.' said Yuuta wryly.

'Oy! Begin the game already you idiots!' Nagisa barked from her megaphone. Between Ryoma and Atobe, Atobe was a Captain for a reason and his skills, Nagisa knew very well. Atobe made the match as difficult as possible, and Ryoma was hard-pressed in tricking and outwitting him. In time, everyone saw it. His potential that was off the charts, and he beat Atobe 7-6 in a Tie-Breaker.

Both of them got punished accordingly though.

'Kawamura!' Kawamura whimpered as he drew a school, and he got Yamabuki. He was lucky as with his power, he bulldozed his way through, and lost only three games from Sengoku.

'Kikumaru!' Kikumaru drew Jyousei Shounan...unfortunately for him, he had difficulty with Wakato, Kiriyama and Kajimoto...losing four, five and five respectively. Kikumaru whimpered...so did the school he played with.

'Inui!' Inui drew St. Rudolph. He knew his previous data is out of date now, and unleashed his new style...Instinct Tennis. He won without losing a single game, so he was happy.

'Nagisa-chan, all schools are drawn but by the looks of things, they're not done with their penalties yet.' Sakuno sweatdropped. 'Oishi-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai and Momoshiro-senpai will wait for a bit!'

'Sure sure!' they waited for...three hours before they could start again. 'Oishi!'

"Must not pick Hyoutei, must not pick Hyoutei..." he thought fretfully as he took out a school. 'Jyousei Shounan!' "Oh gawd..." He had a hard time with Jyousei Shounan. Literally! He lost four or five games...per people! Kikumaru joked that they were really partners because they wound up having the same school!

Next was Momoshiro. His opponent? Yamabuki to Sengoku's delight. And he happily gave Sengoku his re-match. He lost 7 games in total from all his opponents.

Last was Kaidoh who picked Rokkaku. He had a VERY hard time even if he went all-out. He lost eight games.

This went on till sundown...with everybody dead tired and hungry. And they don't want to see Wasabi Sushi again...they want real, tasty food!

* * *

A:N- Yes, Radish can be Pureed or made into a juice. The result of both is already described. My mom made some and wondered if it can be drank as a juice. It was so hot and spicy that shecouldn't describe, her face went red and snorted some of it out through her nose out of reflex because not only was it spicy but also...disgusting down the throat.


	13. Reward

Reward

Next day after another torture session...the Endurance Matches all ended by two in the afternoon.

In the men's room...

Because of so many boys, and there are only 30 shower heads in the room, the lucky first 30 who went in, were Seigaku, Hyoutei, Jyousei Shounan, Yamabuki and Saeki Kojiro of Rokkaku first went in. They have had forty minutes of shower after which, it's the turn of the others.

'Yosh, everyone did well on these Endurance Matches and I'm sure you guys benefited a lot from your experience.' said Hanamura. 'All of you gained something from it and what's their reward, Nagisa-chan?'

'The** Game Room** _and_ the **Movie Room** _can now be accessed_, and there's a **Swimming Pool with a slide** _behind the Ball Practice Gym_!' majority of the boys lit up as if Christmas came early.

'Game Room, Movie Room and Swimming Pool?!' came the disbelieving but happy gasps. Nagisa nodded.

'Everyone's earned it so the rest of the day is your fun off!' Ryuuzaki declared as the boys cheered. After that hellish, nightmare experience, they wanted to have fun!

xxx

'Yare yare, everyone's being kids.' said Ryuuzaki as the four coaches sat by a tea room, enjoying snacks.

'Aren't you going to go out there and have fun Nagisa-chan?' Hanamura asked Nagisa with a slight frown.

'Nah, I'm happy where I am.' said Nagisa. 'I'm not the kind who goes into rowdy things, but I might go to the pool tonight.' she said. Well, a lot of people will be around during the day...and with all these boys around, there's over 50 people! A no-no for someone like her.

'Tonight? You should enjoy yourself too.' said Ryuuzaki. 'And slowly work your way to make your limits beyond 50. This is training too so go out there.' Nagisa obeyed, albeit pale as paper.

'Something's wrong with your assistant. She looks pale.' Sakaki remarked with a slight frown. 'Over 50?' he asked questioningly.

'Her fear of crowds and their attention.' said Ryuuzaki. 'On her first day in Seigaku, she couldn't handle people more than her family and she'll freeze before going to break down. But she did well in increasing her limits. She got used to our club thanks to the boys' help and in return, she gave them sadistic 'tough love' training to make them better players, increasing their skills with something scary at stake. She runs her plans by me though. She takes care of the Non-Regulars and Freshmen in Seigaku, leaving the Regulars to me, easing my job a little. Well, with the cottage having over fifty people, this is her personal challenge and dilemma.'

xxx

And so...Nagisa began her dilemma by choosing what to wear for her swimming. She took out a green bikini that only bared her midriff and short shorts. She wore a yukata over the swimsuit and slippers. She went to the pool area to see that only thirty people are in it, thankfully. For now, her plans remain. After all, they have A LOT of people to feed tonight! Tomoka and Sakuno are out, leaving her all by herself in the kitchen, giving her the chance to cheat in cooking, as the girls also went to enjoy themselves. Most likely, fangirling over her brother, she thought.

By late afternoon, she was done. She put heating charms on the food, so she could go out and have fun. "Maybe I also need to unwind once in awhile." she thought as she steathily went to the pool, going invisible at first. By checking who's in it and how many, she could join. There's only a few people in it now anyway. And her only senpai present was Kikumaru, and the childish characters were there to boot.

Pool was out of the question.

She went to her room she shared with Sakuno and Tomoka, and picked up an outfit, choosing to take a bath instead. She preferred to stay by the gardens instead, coming up with something new for her poor unwitting victims. But Ryoma came.

'I thought I'd find you here, neesan.' he said. 'Planning out new training menus?'

'Yeah. I'm just good at these things yet it does wonders for my social life at the same time.' Nagisa told him wryly. 'So how's everyone? Nothing broken I hope?'

'Meh, no property damage. You should join in neesan. Even the other freshmen are joining in.' Ryoma told her. 'They might think you're a snobby sadist.' Nagisa sweatdropped. She's anything but snobby.

'Well, my problem might come up and I don't want anyone panicking because I froze.' Nagisa shook her head as she stood up. 'I'll try working on 47 people today.'

'Come on, you. Better me than Eiji-senpai dragging you into the crowd.' Nagisa twitched before following her brother back to the cottage.

xxx

In the cottage...

Harp music was heard by some people who were NOT in the movie and game room.

'Harp?' Kajimoto blinked while talking with Oishi about recent happenings.

'Nagisa-chan. She's in the Music Club so she's our part-time Coach for Non-Regulars and Freshmen.' said Oishi. 'She's good at that Harp and every lunch, Ryoma would always listen to her play.'

'But judging by how she trains you guys, I could've sworn she's in a Tennis Club too.'

'Well...she has crowd issues.' Oishi cringed. 'More than 46 people looking at her, she'll have a panic attack.' Kajimoto's face fell. 'Those kids wouldn't say how the heck that came to be. If they told us, we could help her with her fear of crowds though she did really well in handling the Endurance Matches. I guess she did not look at us and only focused on the matches...otherwise she'll freeze.' Kajimoto stared at him. 'If Nagisa-chan can overcome 200 people giving her attention without freezing in panic, she can play at the Courts someday. I just wish those siblings would say how it happened. Knowing how could be a big help...'

xxx

Elsewhere in the Cottage, the Gazebo...

Ryoma was napping on his sister's right thigh and said sister had her harp on her lap, playing songs. This was quite a sight to a few of the boys who were heading for the Pool using another way. Inui, Shinjou, Mizuki, and a few others from Yamabuki.

'Wooow...is she Echizen's girlfriend?'

'...older sister.' said Inui. 'She took after her mom and her brother took after their dad.' he explained. Well, he can say that now because he can't really say the truth.

'Heee...I wonder if I can date her?' Wakato chimed.

'...good luck with that. Because Ryoma laid down a few ground rules.' Inui smirked. 'Suitor has to win against us 6-0, win against her and then their dad.' Wakato blanched. 'They're a Tennis-oriented family.'

'Gehhhh?!'

'Tough luck, Wakato-kun. Seigaku's improved a lot these days so getting 6-0 off them is nigh impossible.' said Mizuki as Wakato deflated.

'Awww shucks!'

xxx

That night after dinner by the grounds...

'Neesan!' Ryoma called out. 'Hurry up, we have the pool to ourselves today!'

'Yes yes, don't get your boxers in a bunch!' Nagisa snorted as she ran with her brother. 'Unlike you, I can't run in a swimsuit you dummy!'

'Ara, you guys going to the pool?' Fuji asked them as they passed him by the Ball Practice Gym.

'Yeah, wanna join us, senpai?' Nagisa asked him.

'Sure. It's rare I could swim. I burn too easily I envy Yuuta.' Fuji sighed. 'I'll get changed OK?' and he ran off.

'Looks like lots of people are not night swimmers! Lucky!' Nagisa chirped. No need for her fear then.

xxx

Unfortunately, some people ARE night swimmers. namely, they who-burn-easily.

From Seigaku, it was Fuji, Inui and the siblings. From Hyoutei it was Atobe and Gakuto. From Jyousei Shounan it was Shinjou and when Wakato heard Nagisa was in, he went along. From St. Rudolph, Mizuki and Kisarazu Atsushi. From Rokkaku, Atsushi's brother Ryou came much to their surprise.

'Ohya ohya, lots of people came.' said Atobe as he also raised an eyebrow at the only lone girl in the pool. And now that she's in a swimsuit, her well-toned muscles, proof that she was training hard. She also has slight curves and ahem, a well-developed chest for someoneso young. He knew the other boys were eyeing her body too. All boys were having a look-see, much to the obliviousness of the Echizen Siblings.

'W-wow...look at that.' Mizuki croaked as his eyes were not only on Fuji, but also on Nagisa. All of Seigaku sported toned and pronounced muscles they all wondered if they were the same people they once played against before replaced by muscular aliens. The most muscular were Kawamura, Kaidoh and Inui.

'It's proof that she trains seriously but I'm seriously worried about her future figure as a teenager...she can't be too bulky man! Sexy comes first!' Wakato croaked out in dismay. Sure she was shapely slender but those toned muscles appear everytime she moves, especially her legs...

'Well, she'll worry about that when she has a crush on a boy.' said Fuji. 'Girls fall first before we boys do.'

'Heee...'

'I worry for the one she'd have a crush on though.' said Inui. 'Nagisa-chan is not your typical girl. And it takes more than typical means to impress her. It doesn't even involve Tennis. She wants more than materialistic things and looks.'

'I can easily guess.' said Atobe. 'She's a rare one.' just by talking to her, he and Oshitari knew full well what the girl would want in a boy.

'Indeed. Her obliviousness to your thoughts is also one of a kind.' Fuji remarked wryly. 'Then again it must run in the family.' because Ryoma was also oblivious in what were they talking about, being too busy trying to prank his sister in the pool.

xxx

'Alright kids, lights out!' said Sakaki as everyone assembled in the dining hall. 'We will leave tomorrow for home at 7:00. So do all your business tonight as we only have time for breakfast tomorrow!'

'Fork your dirty laundry over boys! So it can be taken care of during the night!' Nagisa called out.

'You kids are seriously doing the laundry...' Hanamura twitched.

'Don't worry, we have washing machines for that.'

'Whew.'

xxx

Next morning, after a breakfast of typical Japanese Breakfast(only, instead of grilled fish it was Sashimi pieces), Omurice and cold fruits...the boys got their laundry back wrapped in paper, and they all set to go home back to Japan. Well, they sure as hell will NOT forget their nightmarish training here.

And all were nervous for their final day.

xxx

Pro Tennis Monthly...

'S-Shiba...' Inoue choked as he got all the pictures from the Training Camp and her article draft. 'Is this serious?' the photos she took were that of the training and the endurance matches with the other schools. That, and the 'penalties'.

'Really serious senpai! I was there you know! It was a training camp with things that never happens in your typical training camp!' Shiba exclaimed. 'It was wonderful and scary at the same time! Poor boys though, wasabi sushi per game loss...' she chuckled weakly. 'That and pureed Daikon.' she shuddered. 'I tasted it myself so I'd know how it tastes like, no wonder it's Fuji-kun's penalty. And we all got to see Fuji Syusuke play seriously because of that! Everyone was surprised and shocked! I got it all on video since I can't write matches properly!' she whined. 'Help meee senpai!' Inoue sweatdropped.

She still has a long way to go. And before they can print this, they need to see to see the Finals first. He already came up with a great title for their combined articles together after all. That and they need to run it by the Editor.

xxx

The Big Day finally came.

'There had better be no rain this time! I'm all fired up!' Momoshiro cried.

'We better win this one, after all the trouble everyone took to help us out.' said Ryuuzaki. 'And said people will be coming to watch too.'

'Everyone all worked hard, so do your best so there's no regrets no matter what the results are.' said Nagisa. 'Do not hold back and give everything you have so all of you will have no regrets whether you win or lose.'

'Hai!' and they went to the courts to greet their opponents.

/Welcome to the Final Match of the Kantou Tournament! The Match between Rikkaidai Fuzoku of Kanagawa VS Seishun Gakuen of Tokyo will now begin!/ from the stands, Rokkaku was the first to come.

'Hyaa...what an overwhelming atmosphere!' Kentarou whistled. 'I feel like I'm swallowed up!'

'It's to be expected. Everyone's focus is on Rikkaidai and Scouts from all over came to watch.' said Saeki. 'Yakkai na Rikkai(Troublesome Rikkaidai-a pun).' Davide sputtered as Kurobane laughed.

'Hahah! That one's stolen from you David!' Kurobane laughed at his dismayed partner who lost his opportunity to pun.

'Volley Specialist Marui Bunta, the Brazillian Defender Kuwahara Jackal, one of the scariest players, the Trickster Niou Masaharu, the Gentleman Yagyuu Hiroshi, the Second Year Ace Kirihara Akaya, the Master Yanagi Renji is also in top form.' said Shishido Ryouas Hyoutei arrived. 'And currently the strongest man in the Jr. High Tennis World, the Emperor Sanada Genichirou. They're strong with no weakness...'

'Hm? Look at that. They're all focused on him.' said Oshitari as he saw that all opposition was focused on Ryoma.

'Oy Ryoma, what'd you do to these guys, they're staring at you.' Momoshiro asked him.

'I didn't do anything.'

/Captains of both schools, step forward./ Oishi and Sanada greeted to shake hands.

'No matter the results, we regret nothing.' said Oishi. 'It's a pleasure to play against you.' Sanada nodded as both Sub-Captains left.

'You managed to pull yourself together Oishi.' Fuji smiled. "He's changed a lot."

'To be honest, that stare of his freaked me out. It took me all I had to stay cool!' said Oishi sheepishly. 'I never met a person with such a stare in my whole life!' they all sweatdropped.

'ALWAYS WIN, RIKKAIDAI! INVINCIBLE RIKKAIDAI!'

'Holy crap, they have a cheering squad just like Hyoutei.' Nagisa sweatdropped. 'Only, they're louder!'

'I don't think Atobe-san will let his squad be outdone at any rate. Look at the look on his face.' Kikumaru grinned as all eyes fell on Atobe who was twitching at the stands.

'Well, it'll soon be a game to see whose squad can be the loudest.' said Ryoma.

'Those Seigaku guys aren't fazed against us at all.' Kirihara Akaya scowled. 'They're even joking about whose cheering squad's louder!'

'They said no matter the results, they regret nothing.' said Sanada. 'We'll see about that in the games.'

/Doubles 2 match will soon begin! Rikkaidai's Marui-Kuwahara pair VS Seishun Gakuen's Momoshiro-Kaidoh pair./

'Go. Give it all you have and got. Play like you guys would usually do. It's not about winning or losing now. It's all about showing everything you have and give them one hell of a fight.' Ryuuzaki told the boys.

'Hai! Let's go Mamushi!'

'Don't call me Mamushi bakayaro!'

'And no infighting either!' Nagisa scolded while holding up a small plate of Wasabi Sushi, causing both rivals to pale.

'We don't want it!' they freaked out while backing all the way to the courts.

'Then don't fight!'

'You guys freak out over moldy sushi?' Marui blinked.

'You dummy, that's Wasabi Sushi!' Momoshiro sputtered out to correct him. 'Who the hell gives out moldy sushi, they'd be forced to close business!' Marui did a double-take.

'Loser _eats it_.' Kaidoh smirked. Marui and Jackal exchanged looks and smirked.

'Sure, that's a fun challenge. But we'll make YOU eat it. I love my sweets!' Marui smirked. It's a given, it's a challenge indeed. A fierce battle began, with a stake on the line, Wasabi Sushi. And much to the surprise of Seigaku, Momoshiro and Kaidoh played really well!

'Looks like those two are having fun...not concerned with winning or losing anymore.' said Ryuuzaki.

'But they do have one thing holding them back.' said Nagisa. 'Their pride as men and this.' she held up a platter. 'Want some, sensei?'

'No thank you!'


	14. No Regrets

No Regrets

Momoshiro and Kaidoh gave it all they have against the skilled pair of Marui and Jackal...and ruined the flawless record of 6-0. Sure for the first half they lost, but eventually, they caught up 4-4.

"Unbelievable! Nobody's able to steal games from us until now!" Jackal thought. "How can they?"

'Mamushi! This one's yours!' Momoshiro yelled as Kaidoh jumped and hit a smash. Jackal ran back to defend and when he hit back, it was Momoshiro's turn and let out a Jack Knife position...

"Jack Knife!" the opposing pair ran back, but Momoshiro tricked them with a Drop Shot. 'Nani?!' Momoshiro pointed at them using his racket.

'Keheee! I'm Seigaku's Number One Imp and don't you forget it! Gaahahahaha!' Momoshiro laughed boisterously with hands on his hips, causing many sweatdrops from his school.

'I-Is that something to even be happy about, bakayaro?' Kaidoh deadpanned.

'Come on, this is fun Mamushi! Loosen up a little, you tightwad!' Momoshiro grinned as he tapped his racket on his shoulders.

'I'll show you tightwad after this!' said Kaidoh. 'But for now, we make them eat that Wasabi Sushi!'

'Ooooh yeeeaaaahhh...' Momoshiro grinned ferally. 'We've had that for days I'm not bothered by it anymore. Let's deprive pink head of his cake and we eat it as our prize!' Marui's eyes flashed.

'You're NOT taking _my_ cake!'

'That moron...of all things to say, it's getting Marui-senpai's cake.' Kirihara sweatdropped. 'They're so going to get it.'

'But this is bad.' said Yagyuu. 'Marui loves his cake so bad all his concentration will focus on the cake.'

'They got them.' said Niou as Marui started playing rougher.

'Number One...Imp?' Ryoma blinked owlishly as Fuji stiffled his chuckles.

'That seems fitting.' said Inui. 'Momoshiro tends to apply deception and tomfoolery into his Tennis, and he makes it work well. It's his Tennis.'

'His Tennis huh? He finally has his own style, it's no longer some random duck-killing shots.' said Ryoma. From afar, Yanagisawa Shinya sneezed besides Fuji Yuuta.

'Ah, someone's bad-mouthing you.' said Kisarazu Atsushi.

'Who could be bad-mouthing me-dane? I don't recall picking a fight with anybody!'

xxx

_'Listen you guys,' said Nagisa as in the bus ride, she talked to the Regulars. 'Based on the matches we saw from the tape Atobe-san gave us, I analyzed their play styles. Marui Bunta and Kuwahara Jackal work together as a strictly well-oiled unit. Marui attacks and Jackal defends. They're so good at it that the only way to deal with them is to trick them into losing concentration and split them apart. We need a sly fox in Doubles 2 and somebody who can complement his trickery with his tenacity. Momoshiro, Kaidoh, you will play those two.'_

_'Eh? Us?' Momoshiro blinked._

_'Yes, you. You two are fierce rivals that you know each other so well.' Nagisa smirked. 'You know by one look alone what the other is about to do. Momoshiro is very good at deception and Kaidoh's stamina and endurance is on par of that of Jackal's. However, what Jackal does NOT have is mental strength and willpower. Because Rikkaidai won for 16 years in a row in Kantou Tournament, they have yet to taste the pain of failure and defeat. Overconfidence is backed up with their skills but a disruption in their game will definitely be costly. Split them apart to destroy their tight teamwork. Once you've destroyed them as a unit, you can attack as you please. However, while Jackal has stamina and endurance in spades, that what his partner lacked, hence he eats sweets a lot to make up for it. It's up to you who to destroy first. Physically or Psychologically it's up to you. However, they are National-Level. They'll use tactics to destroy you as well such as using your moves against you. It's to be expected as it's also a psychological attack. No matter what happens, do not be affected.'_

"That's the plan." said Momoshiro. "But we need to get rid of one person first!" needless to say, they attacked Jackal first and challenged him to a battle of endurance, completely ignoring Marui and purposefully hitting far balls to make Jackal run around.

'Ignoring me?!' Marui cried indignantly.

'Sorry but your partner's more trouble than you!' Momoshiro grinned.

'You sit there and wait.' said Kaidoh, much to Marui's indignancy.

'What was that?! How dare you?!' now Marui was pissed and he ran back for the baseline, causing the pair to smirk.

'...by focusing on Jackal, they psychologically attacked Marui by dismissing him as unimportant and focused on Jackal.' said Yagyuu. 'Marui has left the Net and went for the Baseline to prepare in defending as well.'

'They're pretty good. But they still can't win.' said Kirihara. After a long and hard struggle, it was pretty difficult to beat Jackal but they persisted as they also succeeded in making Marui run around and still get points.

It now fell to a tie-break.

'It's now a tie-break!' Kachiro cried.

'To get this far in Doubles...it was a good choice to pair Momo and Kaidoh together.' said Ryuuzaki. 'That and they completely stained records.'

'The scores of perfect 6-0 is no more. They have instilled doubts as we wanted.' said Nagisa as the tie-break escalated...however, when the tie-break had gone for 30 points, Marui collapsed from over-exhaustion. Their match is declared winner by forfeit. Momoshiro and Kaidoh stood up long enough to hear the declaration but they...lost consciousness while standing up. They had to be carted to the hospital too.

'It's up to us Eiji!' said Oishi.

'Nyaa! Momo and Kaidoh did well in staining perfect records!' Kikumaru grinned.

'Don't get too cocky now.' said Niou as he and his partner Yagyuu are up.

'Haha, we won't, we won't nyaa~!' said Kikumaru as he twirled his racket like a baton. 'But they didn't get to eat Wasabi Sushi even though they lost, no fair!' he whined to Oishi who shrugged.

'They got away.' Oishi sighed in dismay. 'Oh well, you can't have everything in life. That's the rule.' Kikumaru puffed up his cheeks while pouting.

'Grrrr! If we win, you're NOT getting away and you'll eat it, OK?!' Kikumaru cried while leering over Niou who twitched.

'No way man, we never lose.' Niou huffed. 'You eat your own dang penalty!' he snarked.

'Masaharu, don't be rude.' Yagyuu gently chided. 'Then again, there's no way we'd lose. I don't want or like Wasabi.'

_'Niou Masaharu is the National Level Version of Jyousei Shounan's Wakato.' said Nagisa. 'However, unlike Wakato, Niou can read up to ten moves and make ten plans in advance as surely, they researched us. His style of play is absolute trickery and unpredictability that takes sheer artistry. Regarding him it's outwit or be outwitted. He can even imitate people you know or yourselves but of course, he is limited by his own physical limitations. He is the Con Artist Master. He'll be a frustrating one so watch out. As for Yagyuu Hiroshi the Gentleman, to complement Niou's jack-assery,' the Seigaku club sweatdropped at her choice of words. 'He specializes in cosplay and since they know each other so well, they can psychologically attack opponents into tricking them into thinking that they switch every now and then, and helps Niou's impersonations. However, Yagyuu has a habit of lifting up his collar and frequently pushing up his glasses...even if he's not wearing any during cosplay. It'll take one hell of a strategy to beat these two. Can you do it, Golden Pair?'_

/The Doubles 1 Match of the Kantou Finals will now begin! Rikkaidai's Niou-Yagyuu pair VS Seishun Gakuen's Oishi-Kikumaru Pair!/

'Ooh Oishi! Lookie!' Kikumaru pointed behind them as up at the stands, it's a young couple. 'Isn't she the pregnant woman you helped back then?' Oishi gasped at this.

'Now I have a reason to play harder.' Oishi swore. 'Let's go, Eiji!'

'Hoi hoi!'

However, despite all they got, Niou lived up to his name as Con Artist and 'jack-ass'. Oishi, despite all his tactics and Kikumaru's acrobatic play and stunts he was sure Niou could not do, tactics is still tactics. However, they put up a fight as well, ending in 6-5. Upon return to the bleachers...

'GWEEEHEEEHEEEEE! SPICY!' Oishi and Kikumaru ate Wasabi Sushi. They screamed for water as they ran out of the courts.

'...that's harsh man, really harsh.' Niou shuddered. 'Marui and Jackal were lucky to get away.'

'I prefer a slap anyday than eat that crap.' Kirihara paled. 'They have it nasty!'

'Yanagi, you're up next.' said Sanada. 'Take your power wrists off. Looks like Seigaku is no pushover than we thought.'

'Inui.' Ryuuzaki mused as Inui forked his power wrists and ankles to Nagisa who put them beside her.

'You know him better than I do no matter what research I did. It's all in your hands now.' said Nagisa as Inui nodded.

'The time is ripe is what you want to say, Sadaharu?' Yanagi greeted Inui.

'Indeed.'

'Don't expect any compassion from me because we were once friends.'

'Aa. I'd know better.' said Inui as he turned around. 'Right now, you're fixing your shoelaces, 100% probability.' for these two friends who know each other very well, it turned out to be a long match, and since Yanagi exceeded him in skills, Inui abandoned his Data Tennis and reverted to Instinct Tennis. However, when he fell into habit, it cost him his match. However, he lost this one by Tie-Break and because of the wind when he feebly hit a weak ball that landed on the net, and a breeze blew back his ball in his court.

Next up, was Fuji. He was warned against Kirihara's violent style of playing that injures people. Especially when his eyes 'go red', he'll win by deliberate injury. Fuji said that he would win this for Tachibana as revenge. However, Nagisa grabbed his wrists.

'Tennis is not a tool to use in things like grudge and hate. It will make you do things you'll regret. Didn't we swear to play in a way that we'll have no regrets?' Fuji blinked before smiling.

'Yeah...sorry Nagisa-chan. I lost myself for a bit. I'll win this one!'

'Good and be sure to wake up, OK? Everyone came to see you.' Nagisa chirped as all schools came to see their match.

'So you're the one they call genius eh?' Kirihara grinned maliciously. 'But you know what they say about geniuses...once they get defeated, they become unexpectedly fragile!'

'He's provoking Fuji.' said Kawamura. 'But we know Fuji real well.'

'He'll wake up again won't he?' Ryoma smirked. 'When he's awake, he's downright scary.'

'Fuji never wakes because he sees no reason to.' said Inui. 'He only plays enough to win as we usually see so far. But the threat of Pureed Daikon woke up his inner beast.'

Indeed, Fuji showed why he's a genius in the court. He attacks, and is very agile and fast on his feet. No mercy at all that Kirihara lost it and went red.

"This is it." Fuji thought. Kirihara's 'Red Eye Mode'. A Berserker Mode that makes him faster and stronger using his anger...over losing some points. It's also the mode that will cause him to injure people. For now, tit for tat. He'll increase his own strength as well. However, Kirihara achieved Muga no Kyouchi and and began playing unconsciously, making Fuji play harder and harder, pushing himself as well, although his gut was broken and his eyesight blind, Ryoma yelled for him to use the frame of his racket which saved him.

'Ryoma, you're up.' said Nagisa as Ryoma stepped forward.

'Aa. I'll give him everything as planned.' said Ryoma as he took off his weights. Ryoma went to the courts to face Sanada. 'So, I get to face a monster this time huh? This oughta be fun.'

'He's not scared at all?!' the freshmen trio gasped.

'Nee, won't you take off your power wrists?' Ryoma asked him.

'I already took off the lead weights.' said Sanada. 'Show me who you are, Echizen Ryoma.'

'**Is that so? Well, whatever you say.**' said Ryoma in perfect english and accent as he activated Muga no Kyouchi. The same state Kirihara pulled on Fuji.

'T-that...since when did he?!' Nagisa gasped. That was Muga no Kyouchi but she didn't remember him learning how to use it.

'That Echizen...he grew this much?' Fuji croaked out as Inui was rapidly taking down notes as Ryoma played in that mode, using the styles of all his opponents he's seen so far, but he was conscious amidst it all.

However, Sanada's experience with far tougher matches gave him an edge, and Ryoma was hard pressed in their match, and he was giving it all he has against Sanada's FuRinKaZan. However, using the Muga no Kyouchi has a big drawback. Due to performing anything one once saw, it uses up a large chunk of stamina. It was now 4-2 in Sanada's favor. However, upon getting to know FuRinKaZan, Ryoma fortunately, knew magic thanks to his sister and how it works.

Fire is weak against Wind and Sanada's using Ka on him which he Self-Actualized and blocked with Fu before returning it as Ka. This was one thing nobody expected at all. However...

'Not good.' Fuji gasped. 'His body...'

'From using Muga no Kyouchi too much, his body has gotten so tired.' Nagisa swore. 'If Ryoma stops moving for even one moment, the match is as good as over by forfeit!'

'And he's still moving! At this rate he'll destroy himself!'

'Such perseverance...' color Sanada impressed. However, he saw something on the other side of the courts...a silhouette of a samurai. "Wha?!"

It wasn't just him who saw that. Those who had a lot of experiences saw it too. Ryuuzaki closed her eyes at this.

xxx

/Will you let Ryoma play Singles 1 this time?/ Tezuka asked Ryuuzaki over the phone.

'Oy oy, are you serious about that, Tezuka?' Ryuuzaki asked her Captain increduously.

/Hai...you might laugh at me for saying this, but while I played with Ryoma, I saw the silhouette of a samurai in him./ Ryuuzaki's jaws dropped. /There is something huge and immeasurable hidden within him. As for Nagisa, I saw another thing entirely. A bird spreading its wings./

'A samurai and a bird...huh?' Ryuuzaki can picture that now in those two kids.

/That is why I utterly defeated those two./ Tezuka reasoned. /If I didn't do that, those doors within them will remain sealed forever. In Ryoma's case, it felt like the only reason he played Tennis was to defeat a certain person, and Nagisa had no reason to play at all. Her aside, in Ryoma's case, after defeating that person, what would be left of him?/

'Samurai Nanjirou...that's Ryoma's target, and their father.' said Ryuuzaki softly.

/I see. I wasn't certain at first, but thanks for confirming./ Ryuuzaki sweatdropped. He got her there. /That is why Ryoma must face Sanada, even if the results will be his loss./

'Why do you go so far?'

/It's because I am his Captain./

xxx

While deep in her thoughts, Ryoma had pushed Sanada to match point. '**How about that? I got you cornered.**' Sanada swore at this as he activated Muga again.

"He had something more hidden within him?!" Sanada gasped before narrowing his eyes. 'So it's come to this...there are only three people who can pull this move. Our Captain Yukimura...Kyuushuu's Senri Chitose...and Me.' he also activated Muga no Kyouchi and began counter-attacking. "There is a hidden weakness in your Tennis...thus, this is good-bye!" and he hit a high lob. However, Ryoma caught up to it.

'Hiyaaa! Cool Drive!' and with an enormous sidespin, he caused the ball to roll and not bounce, thus Sanada could not hit it back...

And the match ended at 7-5. Seigaku went ecstatic as they all came to toss Ryoma up in a victory toss.

'Cool Drive, huh?' Sanada mused as he looked at Ryoma's racket. The gut was damaged. "Using a firm grip, he created a powerful drive with enormous spin. This causes the shape of the ball to change and sometimes results in an irregular bounce. However, this shot wouldn't be successful in 1 out of 1000 times. The ball didn't even bounce and just glided on the ground. I'll give him credit for taking a big risk and putting everything on the line."

'The champions Rikkaidai is now a thing of the past.' he declared as his teammates came forward with forlorn expressions. 'This year, we will enter the Nationals as underdogs in order to reclaim our throne!'

'YESSIR!'

'Seigaku!' Sanada called out. 'We will definitely defeat you at the Nationals! It will not be an easy battle for sure!'


	15. Junior Senbatsu Camp Starts!

Junior Senbatsu Camp Starts!

2 days after the Kantou Finals...there was this talk at the Tennis Committee.

'Junior Senbatsu Tennis Camp?' Nagisa blinked as she looked at Ryuuzaki.

'It's an event held every early summer every year.' said Ryuuzaki. 'We hold this training camp to select seven strongest Tennis Players who will become a team to face the Foreign Team. There's a division for Middle School, High School and College.'

'Of course, we are in charge of our pupils of course.' said Hanamura. 'We will train them and then based on their performance, they are chosen.'

'This year, we have received students from schools involved who accepted and who refused.' said a committee member. 'From Seigaku, we have eight members. From Jyousei Shounan, only three accepted. Same for Rokkaku, Rikkaidai and St. Rudolph. Fudoumine, only two agreed to go. Yamabuki, only one. Hyoutei has five people, a total of 28 people. It's less than last year but this'll have to do. There's only three official coaches available and an assistant coach.'

'I'll be working as a volunteer but in the event that something happens to Ryuuzaki-sensei, only then will I take over.' said Nagisa as Ryuuzaki nodded. 'Although I don't see that happening anytime soon since sensei's still a spring chicken.' Ryuuzaki sputtered as the others did a double-take.

'Kora! Don't jab at my age!' Ryuuzaki cried while playfully whacking the girl. 'At any rate, we'll only have to decide who takes who. 28 members divided into 3 so that means 27 kids and one group will get the 28th extra member. We'll decide this by lots to be fair.'

'Agreed. Because all three of us prefers who we want to teach as coaches but we can't have everyone we want.' said Sakaki. 'We will leave the lots to the committee as fair play as well as who gets ten members in their group.'

'Alright, we will have our answers in a few hours.' said the committee in charge. 'We will send you the names of your charges by late afternoon and we will leave the training menus to you in order to select our Middle School Representatives.'

And so...by 4:30 pm, fax letters were sent to the coaches...and got wind of who will be their charges.

For Ryuuzaki's group, it's Echizen Ryoma, Oishi Shuuichiro, Ootori Choutarou, Kajimoto Takahisa, Kamio Akira, Kikumaru Eiji, Kirihara Akaya, Shishido Ryou, Sengoku Kiyosumi, and Momoshiro Takeshi. It was Ryuuzaki's group who had the ten members.

Sakaki's Group had Inui Sadaharu, Kaidoh Kaoru, Kawamura Takashi, Saeki Kojiro, Sanada Genichirou, Fuji Syuusuke and Yuuta, Mizuki Hajime, and Yanagi Renji.

Hanamura's Group Atobe Keigo, Amane Hikaru, Ibu Shinji, Oshitari Yuushi, Kabaji Munehiro, Kisarazu Ryou and Atsushi, Shinjou Reiji, and Wakato Hiroshi.

5 days later...Junior Senbatsu Camp, the locker room...

'The senpais will be here soon.' said Kachiro. 'I'm nervous since we'll be doing assistance for everybody.'

'Meh, it's faces we know so we'll be fine!' said Horio.

'But still, this is a serious event because we really need to send our best guys against the American Representatives and not embarrass Japan's Tennis Reputation.' said Nagisa. 'So the coaches will be strict with everyone.'

'Let's just work hard then and support the guys.' said Ann.

'Osakada, this is serious business so please, no fangirling antics at my brother OK? He'll be embarrassed.' Nagisa deadpanned at Tomoka who gawked.

'What's so bad about showing my support openly?!'

'Do it in front of the mirror and you'll see why.' Nagisa told her blandly. 'That, and nobody will take you seriously for your antics so act professionally.'

'Everyone's here!' Sakuno cried as the needed people arrived.

'Let's go!'

xxx

Outside the camp where everybody lined up...

'To start things off, I am the General Manager of this camp. I'm Ryuuzaki, nice to meet you all.' Ryuuzaki spoke to the boys.

'Hai!'

'I imagine you already heard about this but it was suddenly decided that starting this year, that the Japanese-American Goodwill Junior Invitational Tournament will be held early.' Ryuuzaki told them. 'Your opponent is the representatives of the American West Coast Junior Invitational Team. Normally, all members will be chosen after the All-Japan Tournament is over but at the request of the Americans, the time was moved up. Therefore gentlemen, at this camp, we will all make a thorough assessment of the strongest members of each Kantou School and decide on the members of the Invitational Team. Hanamura-sensei will now explain the details of the camp.'

Hanamura stepped forward. 'Well then, I will explain the specific plans of this camp.' she said. 'First we will divide all 28 members of this camp into three groups and we will conduct the camp to those groups. The coaches for the three groups will be Seishun Gakuen's Ryuuzaki-sensei, Hyoutei Gakuen's Sakaki-sensei and myself, Jyousei Shounan's Hanamura. However, in the event that one of us has to leave for specific reasons, an assistant coach will take over for that person.'

'Assistant Coach...masaka...' Ryoma croaked as Nagisa stepped forward.

'We knew it.' said Momoshiro. 'Whoever she has to replace incase anything happens will suffer Wasabi Sushi for sure!' the other boys paled at the prospect.

'I'm Echizen. I will become a Stand-In Coach incase something happens to one of our three main coaches to cause them to leave.' said Nagisa. 'But surely such an event will not happen, so until I am needed, I am available as one of the Freshmen Volunteers.'

'Mainly we will have practice matches, but each group's training menu will be determined by their Head Coach.' Hanamura continued. 'You don't know when or whom you'll be playing, you should consider everyone around you your rival. So get yourselves mentally-ready to participate.'

'Yes ma'am!'

'Well then, the groups will be posted on the Bulletin Board in the dormitories so everyone please go check on them soon.' Hanamura finished.

'Well in conclusion, I'll introduce the rest of the staff.' said Ryuuzaki. 'During this camp, this staff of specialists will be looking after everyone's health care, meals, etc and these are the volunteers who will help out.'

'Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!' and Nagisa had to use magic to make Tomoka forget her fangirling for a moment as to not embarrass her brother. Gawd this kid could be so embarrassing...

xxx

On the way to do Voluntary Work, the Volunteers were separated to do tasks such as cleaning, delivery of supplies, etc. However, Nagisa has the least job...she works in the laundry department and cleaning the rooms as well as being a Cafeteria Girl in handing out meals to everyone. The others had to literally assist the coaches in endless chores. This was because she'll be called anytime to assist in training. She made sure that the laundry and bedrooms had no hidden cameras.

Although on her first day, there has been a scuffle. In the Cafeteria.

'This has nothing to do with you!' all Ryuuzaki members in the cafeteria got startled at Kamio's outrage as well as clattering of dining ware and spilled food on the floor.

'Honestly!' Nagisa swore. 'You guys wait a bit.' she told Sengoku and the others as the nearby boys restrained Kamio and Kirihara. 'What the hell is going on here?' she demanded with a threatening aura and expression. 'Infighting in this camp is not tolerated! The both of you 50 laps **NOW**!' she thundered as the boys freaked out. 'Oishi-senpai, supervise!' she barked as she handed Oishi a small plate of two wasabi sushi.

'H-hai!' Oishi cried as he took the two errant boys away. 'After 50 laps, both of you will eat one wasabi sushi! This is your penalty after your laps!'

'Why do we have to eat wasabi sushi?!' and they left.

'Mattaku. Day one and it's like this. Ryuuzaki-sensei will definitely be hearing this!' she grunted before looking at the other members. 'You lot keep an eye on those two. Kamio has a healthy grudge and Kirihara goading and taunting him about Tachibana-san no doubt. Recipe for a fight. Since you guys are training together, make sure they won't get into trouble when sensei's not looking.'

'Yes ma'am!'

'Kajimoto-san, you're Kirihara-san's roommate. Make sure he's not wandering out after curfew. Sengoku-san, same with you with Kamio-san so the two idiots will not meet and fight. Ryuuzaki-sensei and Hanamura-sensei might be a little lenient but Sakaki-sensei will not hesitate to kick them out of camp for sure by fighting and their attitude. And make sure Tachibana Ann-san and Kirihara are NOT alone. Ibu-san would rather mumble and rant to annoy him so he's not prone to fight.'

'Got it.' the two boys nodded.

'Before bed, leave your dirty laundry outside your door. We'll be picking them up.'

Lunch was eerily quiet after that. After serving the boys, she cleaned up Kamio and Kirihara's mess.

xxx

Cafeteria part two...Sakaki's group...

'Nagisa-chan, you're our cafeteria lady eh?' Fuji Syusuke greeted as the former nodded.

'Aa. Easier to look after you guys in one place at the same time.' said Nagisa as she handed a tray with food over. 'You guys! Before bed tonight, leave your laundry outside your door OK?'

'Hai~!'

'Who's doing the laundry?' Kaidoh asked her.

'Me of course! I'm tasked to clean up your rooms, laundry and cafeteria work!'

'E-eep...' Fuji Yuuta gulped. 'She's doing the laundry?' he choked while fidgeting.

'Something wrong, Yuuta? She's not the type to prank with itching powder or anything...' said Fuji Syusuke jokingly as his brother rapidly shook his head. Yuuta just blushed and looked highly uncomfortable and the older Fuji realized it. 'Ah, growing pains then.' Yuuta looked mortified. 'Daijobu, she'll ignore it. Besides, there's the washing machine...'

xxx

Cafeteria part three...Hanamura's group...

'What's this?' Ibu Shinji blinked at the set menu when he was given his tray.

'It's what the chef prepared so deal with it.' said Nagisa snarkily. 'It's a balanced diet for sportsmen like yourselves since this is a camp.' Ibu walked away, muttering as usual.

'Picky eater neh?' said Kisarazu Ryou as they watched the rambler walk away.

'By the looks of things. Well, this is not a restaurant.' Nagisa deadpanned. 'You eat it or you go hungry because meal times are set. And the chef decides what you guys eat according to the suggestions of the Dietitian whether you like it or not. My job is just to hand food out, that's all.' she said wryly. When it's Atobe's turn, he gave her a small slip of paper which she took. Oshitari, Shinjou and Wakato are now curious on what that paper is about. 'You guys! Tonight before bed, leave your laundry out the door. We'll be picking them up.'

'Hai!'

xxx

After serving the others, the freshmen and one sophomore could finally have their turn to eat.

'Ahhh! I'm so tired!' Horio complained as they ate their meal.

'Looking after three groups, delivering things here and there my feet are sore.' Tomoka sighed. 'I'm just glad our jobs are over!'

'Mine ain't.' said Nagisa. 'You guys are lucky. My breaktime is only mealtimes and bed.'

'Are you called on for training today?' Ann asked her.

'Aa.'

xxx

After a meal, Nagisa had gone to her room to take out her racket and looked at the paper in her pocket using psychometry. She was to meet Atobe at the courts where Hanamura's Group will be practicing. 'You called me out here...you sure Hanamura-sensei allowed you to have matches out of her supervision?'

'Free Training is Free Training isn't it?' Atobe smirked. 'She dismissed us after her session.'

'Alright then.'

xxx

Ryuuzaki's Group...

'Nee chibi-chan, it's free training right?' Kikumaru asked Ryoma.

'What about it?' Ryoma grunted.

'Just thinking, how about you play a match with Na-chan?' Kikumaru suggested. 'Are you kids still equally skilled?'

'Skill yes but in terms of strength, I far surpassed her because of her hellish training menus.' said Ryoma. 'My physical abilities are a bit much for her now and mom forbade her from getting bigger muscles than she has now. Neesan is a girl after all.'

'Well...there's that nya.' Kikumaru sighed. 'But still a match between you two would be cool.'

'Heh.'

xxx

'...balls?' Hanamura blinked as she, Shinjou and Wakato heard the sound of balls nearby. 'That's weird, groups should be finished by now with the courts and go for muscle training in the gyms.'

'Some coachs like it different probably.' said Wakato.

'Hm. Must be.' she mused. 'It's time for Muscle Training soon so I hope everyone's on time...'

xxx

However, only Sanada was witness to this unbelievable(in his opinion) match. Atobe was playing with the would-be Coach if anything happens. And she's very good, as expected of Ryoma's sister. Her style centers on martial arts by her moves.

Sure Nagisa's a girl but still...how can she play evenly against Atobe? It was...incomprehensible? But now...is it him or he's seeing birds now?

By the looks of things, Atobe also saw birds. That and she achieved Muga no Kyouchi and is using many different techniques during a Tie-Breaker. Her aura showed as a bird stretching its wings. However, her state didn't last long and she fainted. 'Dang, that was so close too.' Atobe sighed as he went to the other courts and picked her up.

'What's all this about Atobe?' Sanada asked Atobe. 'Why are you having a match with her?'

'I've developed a fondness for unsealing kids.' said Atobe as he carried Nagisa bridal style. 'That seems to be where I'm good at. But this one is still a caged bird unlike her brother. She has ways to go.'

'Caged Bird? What a weird analogy.' Sanada commented as he picked up the rackets.

'I mean what I said. If she didn't have Stage Fright, she'd be playing in Tournaments like we do. Right now she can't handle more than 50 people. She'll freeze.' Sanada remembered hearing about that from Yukimura's doctor in the hospital considering that was where they met the siblings first. 'Until she can overcome at least 500 people because that's the minimum amount of people in the audience, we won't be seeing her in the courts. That's why I'm calling her a caged bird. Now where's the Clinic?'

'How should I know? We didn't have a tour of the place.'

xxx

The clinic after some minutes...

'Looks like there'll be a new cafeteria server later. She's lights out.' the doctor commented. 'How did she get so tired like this?'

'She unlocked Muga no Kyouchi.' said Sanada. 'For inexperienced users, that's the result.' he said as his eyes fell on the bed. 'Extreme exhaustion and fatigue.'

'That one eh? Only a few people can do that and you can count by your digits alone.' said the doctor. 'One of you inform the volunteers and her brother that she'll be out for a few hours.'

xxx

'A-Atobe-san...' Ryoma twitched. 'While it's OK to help my sister out, I really want to know your intentions.' he said.

'Caged birds should fly gaki.' said Atobe as he flicked Ryoma's nose, making Ryoma rub said spot. 'Besides, I owe your sister a lot. This is my way of payback with debts.' and he went back to his group.

'Mattaku, what does Caged Birds have to do with putting my sister in the clinic...' Ryoma wondered with a puzzled expression. The debt he can understand but birds?

'He sees Nagisa-chan as a caged bird.' said Oishi. 'If it wasn't for her fears, she'd be playing like we do. She'd probably end up inspiring the girls to play harder.' NOW Ryoma comprehended the comparison.

'Caged bird...my sister huh?' Ryoma sighed gloomily. 'We can't say that to her face or she'll kick us six ways to sunday.' Oishi did a double-take.

'That's true.' Oishi shuddered. Meanwhile, Shishido and Ootori exchanged meaningful looks.

xxx

Next day, Nagisa woke up at the clinic.

'Huh?'

'You collapsed from exhaustion from using Muga no Kyouchi.' the doctor told her, to Nagisa's disbelief.

'I did what?! All I remember is I blacked out thinking I lost!' Nagisa sputtered out.

'Well, you did lose. You didn't last long in Muga no Kyouchi and fainted.' the doctor explained. 'Atobe-kun and Sanada-kun brought you here. If you're feeling better, you may go.'

'Hai...'


	16. Looks like she's taking over!

Looks Like She's Taking Over!

Nagisa went to the laundry to see a small pile. Well, 28 people ARE in here after all. She put the colored ones and white ones in separate washing machines and checked their underwears. Some sported ahem, stains that she dunked them in hot water to kill the bacteria before dunking them in soapy water. After fifteen minutes, with a wave of her hand, they were instantly dried and pressed, and sorted out.

She went to deliver the laundry to rooms before getting breakfast. Hers was still there, so she ate it and washed her dishes before checking the rooms. Not clean! She thought she's temporarily replaced and took care of the issue...oh well. With a snap of her fingers, job done. Although she left the belongings as they are. Nobody wants accusations of stuff going missing now right?

For now, since she has nothing to do till mealtimes, she went to do self-training on her own...

Until she got called that afternoon, around two...because Ryuuzaki got hospitalized from severe stress and they already went to visit and they didn't have her tag along, thinking she's still conked.

'It's one thing or another...first me and now it's sensei.' Nagisa sighed. 'Who next, one of you?' she asked her senpais wryly.

'N-now now, surely luck won't be that bad!' Momoshiro sweatdropped. 'At any rate, you're now our new coach, so...what to do?'

He regretted asking that when she had a feral smirk.

'Momo...you seriously sentenced us to damnation.' Kikumaru whimpered.

'You are so dead, Momo-senpai.' Ryoma grumbled.

xxx

And so...

'Alright gentlemen, until Ryuuzaki-sensei comes back stress-free, I'll momentarily take over.' said Nagisa as beside her on the bench, is a box. 'Our first job for today...Stamina and Endurance Training. So all of you will wear 15 kg Power Ankles and hand grips and Run till you can run no more for the whole day.'

'Huuuh?!' Shishido, Ootori, Kajimoto, Kirihara, Kamio and Sengoku gasped. Kikumaru, Oishi, Momoshiro and Ryoma sighed. This is it.

'However, there's a catch.' Nagisa continued. 'You are to run as if you're running from a psychotic lunatic out to kill you. And you are to increase running speed until you reached your fastest speeds. Minimum laps around this running field, is thirty laps.'

'T-thirty laps...around this field?' Kamio choked as they looked at the Track And Field. His stamina is lousy but training is training...

'Those who can't even do the minimum requirement will be penalized accordingly.' Nagisa continued. 'And believe me, you don't want to know.' that glint in her eyes, was unholy and it terrified those who weren't Seigaku members. 'Now put these weights on and start your laps. I will push you to the brink of exhaustion until I see that he who needs stamina most can do thirty. If this person could not do thirty laps, all of you will do 300 push-ups, crunches and squats. Only then will we change our plans.'

That jab, was at Kamio and this Kamio knew. His stamina was very lousy compared to these guys!

Pressure was on him as Nagisa clapped her hands. 'Put the Power Ankles, grab a pair of hand grips on and start running.'

Needless to say, they-who-are-not-Seigaku tasted...extreme suffering. Laps, punishment, laps, punishment for the whole day...

'Nagisa-chan, what's the purpose of all this?' Kajimoto demanded while all of them are dead-beat, and Nagisa phoned for the volunteers to bring cold chocolate drinks over...and set up a hose to hose down the overheated regulars.

'Stamina and Endurance aside, I am targeting three core parts of the body that determines your strength in hitting balls. Your arms are your means of offense. Your core strength is your foundation and source of stability to add to that strength and your legs that support your core and help you maintain your position and form strongly. In short, your punishment is also training.' Nagisa explained. 'What's the use of superb skills without a strong body to back it up, no? You'll just be fragile crystal ready to shatter. Before you worry about skills and techniques, worry about your bodies and your physical capabilities first, you ding-dongs.' she chuckled in bemusement. 'You have one hour to rest so at least you guys will not fall down dead on dinner. Dismissed and I'll be nearby incase you guys feel the need to see a doctor.' the boys happily lied down on the grass.

'I'm sooo dead.' Ootori whimpered while they all gasped. Everything is sore and breathing was hot and hard. 'Number One Dead Group, that's us.'

'Well, you guys tasted the hell we deal with everyday.' Kikumaru grinned. 'This is just the tame version!' unlike the other boys, the Seigaku Regulars sat up and could still move around.

'Tame Version?!'

'What a sadist...' Kirihara gasped. 'Wasabi Sushi and now this?'

'Somebody kill me now...' Kamio moaned. Hot lungs and stinging body aside in protest of their exhaustion...

'Well, you guys have this.' said Nagisa as she handed them small bottles. 'Drink this after dinner. It's a Pain Reliever in syrup form and it takes effect eight hours from now. You guys are not allowed to be half-dead tomorrow you know.'

Ryoma could easily guess that they're diluted Potions to make it believable for humans. Thank kami for quick relief.

xxx

And dinner...

Sakaki and Hanamura's group eyed the Ryuuzaki group in disbelief and collective sweatdrops as they came in practically dragging themselves in like zombies, while the Seigaku boys looked mighty fine. Their teammates stared, worried for them.

'Looks like Nagisa-chan strikes again.' said Kawamura with a shudder. 'She put them though the wringer no doubt.'

'Yes...but since we're only here for a week, she can't do much.' said Fuji Syusuke. 'But it'll still help.'

'Sou da ne.'

xxx

And the next day...

'We will begin Endurance Singles Matches before we go on Stamina and Endurance Training again.' said Nagisa. 'All of you will play with your groupmates nonstop until everyone has their turn with you. Begin with Kamio! First opponent, Shishido Ryou! Second Ootori! Third Kajimoto! Fourth Sengoku! Fifth Oishi! Sixth Kikumaru! Seventh Momoshiro! Eighth Ryoma and Ninth, Kirihara! I don't give a damn about Results, all I care is you guys push yourselves to your limits until you find yourself a new limit! SKY is the limit!'

'Hai!'

'We'll switch to Stamina and Endurance Training after all of you have these matches. This is what we'll do until Thursday!'

After the Endurance Matches, it's another world of pain...that, and unlike the others, they only eat breakfast and dinner. And they returned as Zombies again.

'What the hell is wrong with you guys?' Mizuki asked them. 'You guys look like you went through hell and back.'

'Ask...them!' Shishido gasped while pointing at the nearest Seigaku Regular, Inui. 'They know...this shit!'

Inui, Kawamura, Kaidoh, and Fuji looked sheepish.

'Maa maa, it's good for the body so don't really complain.' said Inui.

xxx

Thursday, the Gym...

It was like Potter Training Camp all over again.

'Ooh! Is this what I think it is?!' Kikumaru beamed as his eyes shone.

'Exactly. To you guys who're not familiar with this, I call this Ball Practice of Seven Challenges.' said Nagisa. 'Took a while for the staff to set this up and this is what we'll do for the first half of the day and after this, we will practice Doubles for rest of the week with random pairings after Endurance Singles every morning. The Seven Challenges are as follows:'

1. At a 1-second interval in the speed balls they were used to, they are to hit three balls at three targets at Bulls' Eye at the opposing Baseline at the left corner, center baseline and right corner. Each ball shot must be exactly where the cherry is.

2. At a 1-second interval, the number of targets will increase by two, making it five.

3. At 0.5 seconds interval, they are to do 1 and 2.

4. At 1-second interval, they are to hit fifteen targets at the bulls' eye. Upon succession, they are to react to 0.5 seconds interval the next using ALL of their techniques just for proof of mastery.

5. Moving targets. Clay Plates will be shot out in random directions and all must be shot by balls before they hit the ground on 0.5 interval.

6. Guesswork. The Volunteers will randomly hold up a target the second all three balls are launched. Said target MUST be hit. Occasionally they'll move the target. This was for predicting moves by seeing how the opponent moves his body.

7. The toughest Challenge so far: predict and hit six moving targets that were held up by the Volunteers, and swaying target frames!

'Got it?' said Nagisa. 'Failure to accomplish all seven results in our physical training penalties...that and a bite of Wasabi Sushi.' they all whimpered. 'But first, we'll be testing the Speed Limits of six people because I know squat after your Speed Balls. Upon getting your results, we'll start from there. I'll be watching from afar...'

'Ano Nagisa-chan, I can deal with a 200 kph ball at 0.5 intervals.' said Kirihara, raising his hand. 'We do speed balls at school.'

'Good. Increase that by 210 then and all your challenges will be at 0.5 intervals.'

'Geh?!'

What followed after that, are Doubles Matches...after some suffering.

xxx

That night at dinner...in an office...

'Three days left before the end of camp.' said Hanamura. 'Has everyone have their candidates yet?'

'This'll be a bit difficult on our part.' Nagisa snorted. 'While Atobe-san and Sanada-san are most likely a given as they're the strongest boys in this camp, choosing five people after them will be hard. Favoring our schools aside, there are also certain factors to take into account. Skills aside, they must have willpower, mental strength, the ability to keep a cool head while maintaining tactics, etc. Those with the highest points in those departments should be chosen.'

'Indeed, this will be...difficult.' said Sakaki wryly. All of them favored...mant kids and there can only be five.

'Ara, you're not recommending your brother Nagisa-chan?' Hanamura blinked, surprised.

'My brother, for all his talents and skills, lack in things Tezuka-buchou wants to see in a Tennis Player. It's understandable as both of us are alone for so long...it's only in Japan that we actually _started_ to _have_ friends.' she sighed. 'And Ryoma is learning how to value his team as a whole, his teammates and teamwork and what it means to be a Sportsman playing with a Team. It's what he lacks due to our...upbringing. Until he could gain the traits Tezuka-buchou asked me to see in him, I cannot recommend him.'

'Upbringing?' both adults blinked.

'Hai. Let's just say that due to certain circumstances in society, our family has to live in secrecy for privacy's sake. We lived far away from anyone and everybody. All our lives we're alone and we trained alone. We never knew anything beyond playing alone. My brother is in a severe disadvantage thus and cannot be in the Goodwill Games.'

'...from your point of view I undestand where you're coming from.' said Sakaki. 'Nobody can play alone because in Sports, we have to team up for the sake of the school or country you're playing for.'

'That's true...we also have other players who tend to play alone as well.' said Hanamura. 'We need people who are compatible, can team up with anybody and still show a good game.'

xxx

That night...

Nagisa looked at the profiles of her members and their statistics she gathered by magic alone. She touched every player while talking to them on a few occasions. 'Sigh...'

'Neesan?' Nagisa vanished the pictured profiles away before opening her door.

'Ryoma, what is it?' Nagisa asked him while letting her brother in.

'Have the coaches decided who'll be in?'

'Only two. For five? That's where our problems started.' Nagisa giggled. 'Atobe-san and Sanada-san are this camp's strongest people, as well as scoring very high in certain factors we all wanted. We decided on them in just ten seconds.' Ryoma sweatdropped.

'How come it's hard to decide on five others?'

'Certain issues propped up. Coach Classification.' Nagisa stuck her tongue at him. 'But still, training is easy, it's choosing that's hard. And it's hard putting our personal biases aside in favor of choosing the right people and we dang admit it. Especially Hanamura-sensei who loves her Jyousei boys too much. Whoever she marries one day will be one lucky bastard since she's good with kids.' Ryoma face-faulted. 'So we decided to choose at the end of the camp to see who else scored high in factors we want to see and we will choose five more and only the best so we'll be hard-pressed ourselves.'

'Heee...'

And after that chat, Ryoma had gone back to his group's lounge, and took out...a recorder and played the conversation. Everyone sent Kajimoto rather impish smiles and Kajimoto blushed hard.

'Ooh...'

'W-wha?! I can't believe this!' Kajimoto sputtered in embarrassment.

'You have it lucky, having a gorgeous sexy coach who plays mama bear on you guys no doubt.' Kirihara said wryly with a bland expression. 'We have an old lady, a man who's a living brick wall, and a monster.'

'Mou it's not have what you guys have in mind!' Kajimoto protested. 'And where'd you get that 'mama bear' idea anyway?'

'But still, Atobe and Sanada are chosen so fast...only five more.' Shishido snorted. 'People from all three groups, two groups or heck, one group.'

'Let's hope it does not come to that, all of us have a chance.' said Sengoku.

'That's right, we have to impress our coaches even more.' said Oishi. 'Let's all work harder!'

'Right!'

xxx

That night...Nagisa recommended Kikumaru. Sakaki had quickly encircled his name.

'I have no objections.' said Hanamura. 'Kikumaru-kun's talent as a mood-maker stands out. In a sense, he's a steadying influence. His ability to play with such genuine enjoyment can become a great weapon.'

'That and it's contagious and tends to rub off on whoever his partner or opponent is.' said Nagisa. 'That Ootori who got depressed after losing five games to Shishido and Oishi regained his confidence and desire to win and all senpai did was being a goofball as usual...but he makes it work well.'

'Only four remains.'

'Hang on, what about a Reserve just incase?' Nagisa asked. 'If these American Representatives are any good and we somehow end up 2 wins, 2 loss and 1 tie or null...we need some security.' the adults exchanged looks. 'Better safe than sorry.'

'That sounds reasonable and we don't know how many they'll send. Eight or the standard seven.' said Sakaki. 'We'll run this by the committee first and confirm numbers.'

'Now then, to make things more interesting...how about temporarily mixing up our groups in a practice session and make unpredictable Doubles Pairs nobody will expect?' Nagisa grinned ferally. 'Adaptation is one of the factors we also want no? We have all we want from Singles Matches. What we lack information in, is Doubles. And in unexpected Random Matches only then do they stand out, or fall from being unable to adapt. Because in the Goodwill Games, it's the Committee who will decide on pairings of D1 and D2 on the actual match itself and we don't have a say in that in the tournament. A good opportunity of simulation because the element of surprise throws us out of our loop. And we cannot afford to get surprised in the actual event itself. Better familiarize everyone with each other now than later because we'll pay for it.'

'...you really are a sadist.' Hanamura remarked blandly.

'Soreya domo.'

xxx

This bomb was dropped on all three groups at dinner.

'EHHHH?!'


	17. Trouble?

Trouble?

'O-Our groups will temporarily merge together and have Doubles Matches in Random Orders?' Oishi croaked as Sakaki nodded.

'This is a simulation of D1 and D2 in the events of the Goodwill Games.' said Sakaki. 'In the Goodwill Games, it's the Committee who will choose a random pair from seven players. Same for the American Team who will also ger randomly selected for a match. So until the end of the camp, all of you are to be familiar with each other's play style, habits and techniques in order to create a good game with teamwork despite the randomized pairs.'

'Due to this, there will no doubt others who will stand out.' said Hanamura-sensei. 'They who make good games, remain calm and able to effectively strategize have a good chance of being chosen. It's up to you if you are to be picked. In such a setting, some of you will surely show the results we wanted, your merit points will raise until we can finally choose four members.'

'Four?!'

'Three's already chosen?!'

'Yes.' said Nagisa. 'Seishun Gakuen's Kikumaru,'

'Nyaaaa?!' Kikumaru gasped in disbelief as he pointed at himself as everyone looked at him. He could only blink owlishly.

'Hyoutei Gakuen's Atobe,'

'Hmph, of course!' Atobe said smugly.

'And Rikkaidai's Sanada.' Sanada just stayed quiet. 'The three of you achieved high scores in the criterias we _all_ wanted.' said Nagisa. 'Only four remains. For the other four to shine, we made this ahem, random decision of pitting you all in random doubles pairs. If four people shone with the criterias we want despite your obvious issues that are sure to come up, you're picked.'

'How about you tell us some of those criterias?' Fuji Yuuta asked her.

'Sorry, coach classifications to be fair.' Yuuta pouted.

'Mou...'

'Thirty minutes after breakfast, we will begin immediately.' Sakaki ordered.

xxx

That night...

'Man! That, was just stressful!' Kamio complained. 'Random matches in random orders with random people...ye gads.'

'Most of us suck since we're strictly Singles Players to begin with.' said Sengoku weakly. 'And those three coaches are writing stuff down we can't even take a peek!'

'Let's go for dinner, I'm starving.' said Kamio when his phone rang. 'Who'd be calling at this hour?' he wondered as he went to get his phone and flipped it open. 'Tachibana-san?' he answered and while he listened...Sengoku noted that he went pale.

"Must be bad news." he thought. "Things went bad for Fudoumine perhaps?" when Kamio was done, he put his phone down. 'How's the situation?'

'All our schools are in trouble. Let's run this by the coaches first.' said Kamio. 'Dinner can wait!'

xxx

'So that's what's going on.' Sakaki frowned as the coaches listened to Kamio's tale.

'Nagi-chan, do you know who this Kevin Smith is?' Sengoku asked her.

'No...that name and face never showed in Tennis Tournaments while we lived in America before moving here this year.' said Nagisa. 'He must have started after we left. But for now, while we tell about this news, we have to doctor it a little bit. I cannot afford to get my brother distracted because of this and lose his chances by the time camp ends. We edit out what Kevin wants and you two pretend your English sucks.'

'My English sucks to begin with!' Kamio complained. 'Even with Tachibana-san tutoring...' he said gloomily.

'No, we will not doctor anything out.' said Sakaki. 'We will see how the members react. Especially Ryoma-kun. This is a test as well.'

'Right...I just hope he reacts how we want.' Nagisa sighed. 'You two, I have a job for you.' she took out a pair of walkie talkie from the cabinets.

They understood.

xxx

Cafeteria...

'You guys are late!' Kikumaru wailed. 'It's been twenty minutes!' he whined as Sengoku and Kamio went in, with Nagisa hiding behind the door.

'What? What's wrong?' Momoshiro frowned in concern because Kamio and Sengoku looked grim.

'Everyone, please listen calmly.' said Kamio(he used a stock Japanese phrasing used in announcing serious situations like calamities).

'What's with the formalities?' Kirihara blurted incredulously.

'I just heard a serious problem from Tachibana-san.' said Kamio. 'No doubt the other schools are also getting phone calls from their members too. There's a strange foreigner going around attacking our school's Tennis Clubs till they're crushed. He abruptly challenges them to a Tennis Match and then beats his opponents so thoroughly till they can no longer stand.'

'N-no way?!' Kikumaru squawked.

'That's gotta be a bad joke right? A bad joke...' said Momoshiro weakly. 'Y'know? To scare us?'

'Plus he says something strange.' Kamio continued. 'Tell Echizen Ryoma that Kevin is waiting.'

'Kevin is...waiting?' Momoshiro croaked out.

'Whozzat? You know him chibi-chan?' Kikumaru asked Ryoma.

'We don't know him.'

'Kevin Smith.' said Inoue who appeared behind Kamio and Sengoku. 'In all likelihood, he's the Captain of this year's American Team which you'll be competing with next.' he said. 'Kevin's father George Smith and Ryoma-kun and Nagisa-chan's father Echizen Nanjirou-shi faced each other in a match years ago.'

'Eh? When you said 'Echizen Nanjiroh'...you mean THE Echizen Nanjiroh?!' Sengoku blinked.

'I've heard of him.' said Kajimoto. 'He's the man called 'Samurai of the Tennis World' right? Samurai Nanjiroh?'

'Their father's a Pro?!' Shishido squawked as all eyes fell on Ryoma who sighed.

'...cat's out of the bag. So much for anonymity.' he said wryly. Inoue then told them how the match went. That and Nanjiroh played with his eyes closed.

'Most likely upon hearing that story from his father,' Inoue spoke, 'And Ryoma-kun's success in Tennis, started playing himself.'

'Oy oy ochibi, what will you do? He's out for you!' Kikumaru asked Ryoma who thought deeply. A boy he doesn't know yet has a vendetta against him. 'Does Nagisa-chan know guys?'

'She knows. In fact, we went to the coaches first since our schools are crushed with injuries so this is their problem too.' said Sengoku. 'Hanamura-sensei practically flipped the lid by her expression and she did really well not to explode and stayed calm so Sakaki-sensei did most of the talking.'

'...normally, I'd say that this has nothing to do with me.' said Ryoma. 'However, it seems like he's saying that I should be the one to pay for what the old man did and what Kevin did just now.' he said. 'And the senpais and other schools who have nothing to do with this are attacked because of me. I will not take this lying down.' he was clearly upset. 'I better ask neesan what to do.' he said wearily. 'She somehow always has answers.'

'Maybe not about this one.' said Shishido. 'You said that you two don't know any Kevin Smith and the guy has it out for you.' Ryoma banged his forehead on the table.

'Ryoma, no unnecessary injuries in camp! Even a bruise!' Oishi chided. 'But by any chance, does the names ring a bell?' Ryoma sat up straight and looked at Inoue.

'Inoue-san, give me that file.' Ryoma requested as Inoue obliged. When Ryoma looked...he knew those eyes. '...I guess he really has something to do with me. The resemblance is striking. The eyes and eyebrows that is.'

'You know what George Smith looks like?' Inoue inquired.

'Aa. Dad has a collection of photos of opponents he's defeated and written on the photos is his comments about them.' Ryoma twitched. 'When I found it by accident while cleaning, I asked mom...why he hurt her.' many eyes widened. 'Because written on the obviously stolen-shot was 'abusive jerk who nearly bruised my would-be wife's arm and hit her with strong fast balls when she protected a boy from him. Because of that, I mentally scarred him and humiliated him in front of his own club at 6-0 and I never let him have a single point. Women should be treated gently and kindly with care, not hurt by men who use being Pro as an excuse to hurt people and get away with it'. Mom told me that's how they met.' he said tonelessly as there's an unreadable expression on his face.

'Good grief...' Oishi felt faint. They were all shocked. The Samurai had such a past!

'I don't know what he told his son...but he clearly set him against me. If it's me he wants...he gets. He didn't have to involve the others.' said Ryoma as he gave the file to Inoue.

'This became a family issue all of a sudden...this is scary.' said Ootori with a shudder.

'Well...to face him you have to be chosen.' said Kajimoto. 'The coaches chooses the candidates and the only way to settle things is the Junior Senbatsu. They won't allow us to have outside matches until the event is over. So do a lot to appeal yourselves to them. As a Coach, your sister and Ryuuzaki-sensei cannot afford preferential bias. There will be a reason she may or may not choose you. And we have two days of camp left after tonight. Make yourself appealing at the same time, show that you're not affected by this because in sports...personal feelings have no place in sports due to how it can affect our performance. Only the sport itself and how it's played with professional sportsmanship.'

'...two days huh?'

xxx

From the other walkie talkie, Sakaki and Hanamura stared at the little device. Indeed it became a family issue when it's supposed to be a friendly international match. How the heck did this happen?

'Sensei...what do you think we should do? It's become personal.' Hanamura asked Sakaki with a concerned frown. 'Ootori-kun said it himself.'

'And I agree with Kajimoto-kun.' said Sakaki blandly. 'If Echizen can give us his best without showing how affected he is, he has a good chance. If not...he will not be chosen. You taught your boys well, Hanamura-sensei.'

'Of course. I want my boys to perform beautifully and I gave them all I have for them to get this far.' Hanamura sighed in fangirl mode. 'And for Kajimoto-kun to use my teachings on Ryoma-kun too...it's clear he takes my teachings to heart! What more can a teacher ask for?'

Sakaki wisely stayed quiet. This woman loves her boys too much to the point of fangirlism. And by past experience, do not interrupt a fangirl.

xxx

Nagisa walked away from the door, gaining enough information. She used her powers on him to determine his thoughts. For now, in her professional mind it lowered his merits in criterias by a huge notch to her dismay. She just hoped that he'll recover what he lost in these remaining two days. She had gone back to the office.

'Well?' Sakaki asked Nagisa who wore a forlorn expression.

'...he lost a lot.' Nagisa sighed. 'Can he earn them back before camp ends, I wonder?' the two adults exchanged looks.

'I see. So that is your judgment?'

'Sadly.'

'Very well although that's regretful.' said Hanamura. 'Hope that he can regain what he lost and earn more before camp ends...and two days is a short time.'

xxx

That night, by the swimming pool...well, Olympic Pool more like,

Nagisa took to swimming. For her, it was her way of relaxing here as Harp music is quite, distracting, and a tell-tale sign where she is. And she likes her alone time thank you!

Kevin Smith. George Smith. And their father. She once thought of teleporting home to tell their dad about this. But she thought against it.

They would deal with this on their own. They're kids and Kevin Smith is a kid. They will deal with this by themselves!

'Hey! The lights in the pool is open!'

'The pool's occupied!' Nagisa yelled.

'Close it at closing time then!' when the inspecting staff are gone, Nagisa swam for the edge to get her phone.

xxx

Germany, the Clinic...

'Yes? Nagisa?' Tezuka asked as Nagisa told him about Kevin Smith, his connection to Ryoma through their fathers and how his reaction drastically lowered his chances of being chosen. His kohai asked him for advice on what to do...and she rarely does. If she did, it's for a good reason. 'I see, so that's what happened...and you made the right choice despite your feelings for it.' he said. 'Doing the right thing sometimes hurts. But there is still two more days. A small time but he could possibly redeem himself by then. Those two days may or may not be enough.' he told her. 'Believe for the best.'

Sadist Coach aside as he hears from Oishi(he heard about the training camp and got a copy of Pro Tennis Monthly, bless their souls), she is still an older sister first and foremost. Due to this situation that greatly affected her brother lost his chances and she was greatly dismayed about it because of her duty as an impartial and fair coach.

Two days...

xxx

Those two days were under absolute strict observation, with all three coaches watching every matches, writing stuff down and comparing notes on their clipboards.

'Looks like the Coaches are hard-pressed in finding those four people.' said Mizuki. 'They're comparing notes even and talking together.'

'Camp will end soon and they only found three so far.' Yuuta sighed. 'Didn't we do enough yet?' he grumbled moodily.

'Apparently not yet by the looks of things.' said Oshitari. 'Just how are they choosing us exactly?'

'No idea.' said Shinjou. 'We are all doing our best to appeal but yet we don't know what they want to see in us. So now it is up to luck.'

'...I'd rather do what I can for myself than rely on luck.'

'Alright, this is the last match for today!' Sakaki barked. 'All Training Menus are completed with good results. One hour from now, the closing ceremony will be held and we will announce the final four chosen members. Pack your luggages and get prepared!'

xxx

Meeting Room...

'So then, I'd like to hear your opinions.' said Sakaki. 'Who have you chosen from your groups?'

'I would have chosen my brother but due to factors we all know, I had to drop him.' Nagisa sighed. 'So Kikumaru-senpai aside, I chose Sengoku-san and Kirihara-san. Sengoku-san's past experiences in tournaments against foreigners and new growth as a person and Tennis Player during this camp caught my attention. As for Kirihara-san, he is highly ambitious and hates losing the most. He is the type who will do all possible things in his repertoire to not disappoint those who placed their trust in him.'

'I would also like to recommend Fuji Syusuke.' said Sakaki. 'His prodigious talents certainly stood out and it shows. And at the training camp in preparation for Rikkaidai, his talents will indeed be a boon.'

'Too bad it had to take Pureed Daikon to bring it out.' Nagisa snorted. The adults sweatdropped. 'Sengoku, Kirihara, Fuji and who's our fourth...?'

'Oshitari-kun.' said Hanamura. 'He could easily make a gameplay after he quickly deduces an opponent's weakness in technique and movements. He figures it out after losing only two points from the opposition, and he makes a game that utilizes his and his partner's skills very well. Does everyone agree?' Sakaki nodded.

'Yes.' said Nagisa. 'He's fast in making good game plans at the cost of only two points. I don't see anybody with such an ability until now. Well, let's get ready to drop the bomb on the boys.'

xxx

The Auditorium...

'Throughout this camp, you have persevered through tough practice without anyone dropping out and completed the entire schedule for which, I am pleased to see.' Sakaki told the boys. 'Seven people are selected as our chosen members. However, don't be disappointed if you weren't selected. I expect all of you to use what you learned and gained in this camp for your future growth. Now then, I will announce our seven members. Hyoutei Gakuen 3rd Year, Atobe Keigo. Rikkaidai Fuzoku 3rd Year, Sanada Genichirou. Hyoutei Gakuen 3rd Year, Oshitari Yuushi. Seishun Gakuen 3rd Year, Kikumaru Eiji. Yamabuki 3rd Year, Sengoku Kiyosumi. Rikkaidai Fuzoku 2nd Year, Kirihara Akaya. The last person is Seishun Gakuen 3rd Year, Fuji Syuusuke. That is all!'

'People who are chosen must train extensively until the day of the match in order to be on top condition.' Sakaki instructed.

xxx

And so, outside on the waiting vehicles...

'Is there anything else I have to do just incase, Sakaki-sensei?' Nagisa asked Sakaki. 'I would be informing Ryuuzaki-sensei about what transpired in camp, but the Tennis Association might call for us again.'

'No, we will not be called until the day before the matches.' said Sakaki.

'We all have benefited well from this camp, and learned many things about everyone, and use what we see to aid in their growth. It's been very profitable.' Hanamura smiled.

'Indeed. Your ideas and Nagisa-kun's ideas are interesting and profitable to hear from at the same time for everyone's benefits. We all have different approaches and learned well from each other. We also gained many things, not just our students.' said Sakaki.

'Yes. I wouldn't know other things about Coaching until now. All I know is how to train athletes and improve them where they lack.' Nagisa chuckled. 'If not for the joint training plan, I'll just be a trainer in the end.'

'Yes, but tone down on your...enthusiasm next time, Kajimoto-kun practically complained to me about how merciless you are.' Hanamura pouted.

'Well, it's to overcome your current limits to create a new limit until one reaches their peak.' Nagisa cackled. 'For me, sky is the limit!'

'At least don't kill them!'

And so...on the bus ride home...

At the back seats, Ryoma tapped Nagisa and tapped on his head. **You rang?**

**Neesan, why wasn't I chosen?** Ryoma asked her.

**You can say that it's the fault of our upbringing.** Nagisa told him. **We grew up alone and we do everything alone. You know Teamwork but could not perform and apply Teamwork or understand your teammates. Sakaki-sensei and Hanamura-sensei saw everything in your Doubles Matches. That is what caused us to sadly drop you. You also lack experience. Talents and skills can only go so far with barely little experience. That is why I will be training the Regulars hard and help you understand so one day next year, you'll be chosen.**

**I see...so it's because of lack of experience?**

**Yes. This Senbatsu is every year Ryoma. Don't be discouraged as you're not the only one disappointed. Everyone wanted to play against the Americans you know.** Nagisa mentally giggled as she placed a comforting hand on his. **Let's go home.** Ryoma sighed.

**Aa.**


	18. Reasons for Tennis

Reasons for Tennis

At home...

Ryoma pondered on his sister's words. He failed to be picked due to their circumstances of growing up alone thus wouldn't know how to team up in teamwork even if it mooned in front of his face. His sister admitted that she had a hard time watching their Doubles Matches and her criterias were based on certain traits, thankfully. But still, it was what cost him his chance. His chance to face Kevin Smith when anytime in the Goodwill Games, orders are randomized unpredictably so everyone was trained to get used to each other.

Since the only person he played Doubles with was his sister and not practiced Doubles due to sheer incompatibility with the others, it cost him. Nagisa knew and the other coaches agreed together. He sighed. How is he supposed to face Kevin? The senpais at the club since Kevin clearly said blame him? He did not like this at all. He got up and went to his sister's room. He found her on the computer with magic lessons sent to her by her teachers. 'Neesan. New lessons?'

'Yeah. I have to get to it because by the time the Nationals starts, I have to show that I did my homework.' said Nagisa weakly. 'I forgot about my magic lessons!' she swore. 'I'm just glad that I gave the Non-Regulars and Freshmen their Training Homework so I can afford not to be in club for a while but urrrrgh!' she banged her forehead on the desk.

'Neesan, Nationals is far, far away.' Ryoma drawled. 'You'll make it in time.'

'I hope so. Spells are OK but Potions are another story entirely! I'm so screwed! I need to freak out before I can calm down!'

Ryoma wisely left her room. So much for asking her for advice. School lessons are one thing but magic is another thing entirely. Convenient but if done wrong, you'd best write your will in advance if you can't run on time. That and his sister didn't have her limiters on every time she's at home.

She'll be spending her time in the basements for a long while. That and she did something. She used her powers to turn his hair black and spike it up and turned his eyes blue(Road Kamelot style). It was because the coaches didn't want Kevin to confront Ryoma-or any middle schooler involved with the camp before the goodwill games as a rule. He can have fun after that.

xxx

'Ryoma?!' Kawamura croaked as at the sushi restaurant, he was surprised to see his kouhai look like...well...this.

'For certain reasons, neesan made me look like this.' said Ryoma.

'I dunno what for but that appearance surprisingly...suits you.' the senpai remarked with an amused expression. 'It's a shame our schools are strict in appearances and such. The teachers will flip with that hairdo.'

'You mean someone spiked their long hair up before?'

'Yeah, a senpai of mine once did when I was a Sophomore and the guy was made to wash off the gel and then put in detention for coming to school with hair like that.' said Kawamura. 'Today's a Sunday when they sent us home so don't wear that hairstyle tomorrow. Were you experimenting?' Ryoma couldn't really tell the truth so he nodded. 'Well, as long as you're in Seigaku, boys have to have standard hairstyles.'

'Right...'

xxx

Street Tennis, Nagisa was practicing using the walls of the office in the courts.

'Hey Sadist Coach!' Kirihara called out. 'Been looking all over for you!'

'What is it Kirihara-san? Want more of my 'tender loving care'?' Nagisa snorted as Kirihara meeped. Her version was sheer sadism and cruelty that you can't move anymore! Not even Yukimura or Sanada are as nasty as her!

'NO! I came here to ask you a few things.' said Kirihara. 'Sanada-san sent me because he's at the hospital visiting our Captain. If not, he'd be here not me.

'What does he want to know?'

'Why you didn't choose your brother.' said Kirihara. 'He was looking forward to play with him again.'

'That eh? Right now its a dangerous time. You-know-who aside, my brother is strictly a Singles Player because we grew up alone. You know that we're...well known.' Nagisa told him with a cringe. 'Paparazzi are so invasive and so are fans. For the sake of the family's privacy and normalcy, we moved far away when we lived back in America. We grew up knowing only Singles and we can't do Doubles to save our lives. We're no good at adaptation in Teamwork and that's why he didn't get picked because if we put him in thinking of Singles yet the Committee randomly put him in Doubles, we're sure to lose a match unless his partner can skillfully use and lead him. Another reason why he failed in my eyes...is because of anger.'

'Anger?'

'Yes. Ryoma remembered dad's picture book and what was written on that picture.' Kirihara knows that full well. 'The mere thought that outsiders hurt his family is the only reason Ryoma gets angry. If you're angry and you're a sportsman, you're bound to hurt others. Tennis is not a tool to fuel anger and grudge. That and I will not let him stoop to Kevin's level as an older sister who only wants the best. My brother is better than this. And one last thing. My brother lost something very important the moment he defeated Sanada-san.'

'Something important?'

'The same thing our dad lost before he got happily hitched. Not that he cared.' Nagisa snorted. 'Because with Yukimura in the hospital and Ryoma unaware of his existence, as well as Tezuka-senpai being hospitalized, he thought Sanada-san is the number one there is and overcame him. But no one else after that and he lost his drive. That's what happens when one reaches the top. To quote our dad, it's like eating steak everyday till you get sick of it. With no one above Sanada, no one else to challenge, he lost his drive. Due to this, we coaches made a decision.' said Nagisa. 'Incase anything happens to one of you, he will be a substitute, a Reserve. Don't tell Sanada that little detail.'

'I see. Sanada-san won't be happy but he'll understand. Your brother grew on everyone.' said Kirihara as he took out his racket. 'I heard from Sanada-san that you unlocked Muga no Kyouchi because of Atobe-san.'

'Well yes but I'm not like you and my brother.' Nagisa smiled. 'I didn't last long in that state and I can't freely activate it. But I suppose I can oblige you in a match.' Kirihara grinned.

'Thanks!' now to see how good Sadist Coach is. Kirihara noted that her style was that of martial arts, but he didn't know what, and she makes it work well. That and she's very fast. 'Hey, who's better, you or him?'

'When school started, we're equal but now he surpassed me because of training.' said Nagisa. 'That and mom wouldn't let me have bigger muscles cuz' I'm a girl.'

'Yeah well you'll lose your chances of finding boyfriends if you're macho!'

'What does muscles have to do with finding boyfriends?!'

'Boys like girls cute, slim and slender, not macho!' said Kirihara. 'Strong girls is OK but _not _macho!'

'You-are-so-dead! I'm not that bad!'

'You're halfway through, boke!'

The game ended in 7-6, Nagisa's favor.

xxx

'Akaya, what took you so long?' Sanada asked Kirihara.

'Hey, Tokyo ain't our turf.' Kirihara pouted. 'It's hard finding her and I heard from Kaidoh she hardly leaves the house after club! It's by luck I found her in Street Tennis!'

'So what did she tell you about the boy Sanada took interest in, Akaya?' Yukimura asked Kirihara.

'Nagisa-chan said that because they grew up alone and isolated, they didn't know teamwork unless it's with each other, being siblings who were together all their lives. A no-no in the Goodwill games with random orders that's why she dropped him and Ryoma understood. The second one is rather...personal.' Kirihara cringed. 'Sanada-san, I told you about this Kevin guy right?'

'Yes. And his connection to those siblings through his father hurting their mother.' Sanada, Yanagi and Yukimura were surprised that the two kids were the kids of THE Samurai Nanjiroh and said family is living in obscurity for normalcy and privacy.

'Ryoma's pissed because seeing his family hurt by outsiders is the only thing that ticks him off and now the man's kid is here crushing everyone involved with him. Nagisa-chan feared that he'll use that anger in Tennis.' said Kirihara. 'Anger has no place in sports because anger plus sports, you're bound to hurt people. She didn't want Ryoma to become like Kevin and she wanted him to be the better person even if it means she dropped him from being chosen. She said Ryoma understood where she gets at so the guy is avoiding the streets to avoid Kevin and an outside vengeance match. We guys who are involved in camp can't have outside matches till after the event.'

'I see. That's a truly good reason.' Yukimura nodded. 'Wise choice. I'd like to meet this girl sometime since she is the one who created the Seigaku that upset our clean records.' he sighed with a gloomy smile. 'She is the power behind them no doubt.'

'With good reason.' Kirihara whimpered as he was in a corner of woe. 'She's a Monster Trainer. My muscles and my mouth are still crying! Wasabi Sushi for failing drills! I'd rather get slapped!' his senpai sweatdropped. Wasabi Sushi? Then again, they have access to a Sushi Restaurant because of Kawamura...

xxx

On the way home, Nagisa got a phone call from an anonymous number. 'Huh?' she answered it. 'Hello? Ah, it's been a while!' she chimed. 'Well, a lot of things happened. You haven't read the e-mail I sent you yet? Mou, baka! And you have computer access there too!' she grumbled. 'You forgot?! You idiot! Oh well, just check your e-mail because gabbing on the phone about it will take forever. Right...don't you forget. Oh, you want to use the camp? Sure, but your school is still paying! It's business after all! Hai hai...thanks.'

She now has something new to do. Hehehe...

Next day at Seigaku...

'Neesan, I've been thinking about it a lot.' said Ryoma as they were on the roof. 'I still want to play Kevin.'

'For what reason?' Nagisa asked him.

'I want to know why he wants to play me. Surely he has his own reason besides his father losing to dad.' said Ryoma.

'That we don't know. As I told you, anger and grudge has no place in sports.' said Nagisa. 'Tell me Ryoma, how do you really feel about Kevin?'

'The guy doesn't like me and I don't even know him in the first place.' said Ryoma blandly. 'But he's the son of the guy who hurt mom. Can apples really fall far from the tree or can't they?'

'It depends. If a tree is uphill and its fruit falls, a fruit can roll down far from the tree.' Nagisa mused thoughtfully. 'However without the tree, a fruit will rot in time.'

'That's a rather morbid analogy.'

'Life isn't kind. We know that better than anybody who has it sunshines and rainbows.' Nagisa told him with a sad smile. 'Even if the spirits didn't find me, you'll still grow up alone with pressure as the son of Samurai Nanjiroh until one day, you'll crack. Me, I was unwanted and abandoned for dead by my own relatives and my country only wants me as a weapon as their Girl-Who-Lived or a political pawn piece because of my political clout and fortune. Fame and power destroyed us both and it was mom and dad who rebuilt both of us and having friends who needed and wanted us for a change helped us more. We're not alone anymore.' Ryoma pursed his lips. 'It's something you have, Ryoma.'

'...' Ryoma was about to say something when Nagisa's phone rang. She looked at her phone.

'...I have to go to Hyoutei. Sakaki-san's calling. Business. I'll be skipping the rest of the classes today.'

'I see. I'll get make-up work then.'

'Thanks.' Nagisa vanished from the rooftop.

xxx

Hyoutei Gakuen, she looked for Sakaki using Telepathy in order not to bother the club. That and not freeze in their 200 member strong crowd. She located him in his office dressed in brown pants with matching shoes, and a blue pinstripe polo shirt with her long hair in a low ponytail.

'You rang, Sakaki-sensei?' Nagisa asked him as she made herself welcome.

'What of your brother? Has he recovered?' Sakaki asked her.

'Not yet enough time, but he is starting to understand where we're getting at.' Nagisa smiled. 'He is losing his anger and still wants to see Kevin and understand why he wants a match with him. Vengeance isn't only the answer. And he is regaining what he lost but I hope he makes it in time. But in the end, a Reserve is still a Reserve. He is too risky to put in as a Regular due to random orders while the Americans are happily set about their order. He must not be in Doubles the way he is now.'

'Indeed.'

'Oh yes, the American Team arrived today didn't they?' Nagisa asked him. 'I hear they're doing a Press Conference in promoting the American Team's popularity.'

'By the looks of things I thought they were promoting celebrities, not athletes by how they're doing it.' Sakaki scoffed. 'Richard Baker. What do you know of him? By your family's connections, you are familiar with the American Tennis Association?'

'Hai. He is a new member who recently joined the Organization and is slowly building his way up through business.' said Nagisa. 'He owns the team who will challenge our chosen regulars. He uses them in ways to increase their popularity and ahem, market worth. He aims on gethering more and more sponsors for more money.' she took out an envelope and gave it to him. 'Our older brother gave me this. Information about the team.'

'Older brother?'

'Ryoga. Well, just like me he is adoptive but still family-related.' said Nagisa. 'When dad was at his height in his glorified days, Ryoga lost his parents in an accident and the only nearby relative willing to have him is Samurai Nanjiroh. He is five years older than us and has been in the family before I was adopted as a baby and months later, Ryoma's born. But niisan left home at middle school and has been in dorm schools since. He's in America right now because the Japanese High School Division sent their Goodwill Representatives to America thus could easily get me this information. They'll leave for home in a few hours. I got it this morning. This is Hyoutei's copy and Fuji-senpai has ours. I will deliver Rikkaidai's copy after our meeting. So, you interested in the conference?'

'If it's really a conference I would come. But all I see is Idol Promotion.' said the older coach blandly. 'Market worth, is it? Such a man has no place in our world.'

'I just hope Mr. Meyers realizes that in time before the reputation of the American Association gets stained.' said Nagisa. 'He gives hopefuls a chance to be a member and will look at their performances to see if they can be welcomed into the Association permanently. However, since his actions has nothing to do with Tennis...well, most of it, I don't see him lasting long.' she snorted. 'Sports are sports, not business. I suppose you're putting Atobe-san and Oshitari-san through the wringer?'

'Yes. Your methods regarding Ball Practice has its merits.'

'Oho, trying them out eh? Including the Penalties?'

'Not that one.'

'Tche, it's the driving force you know...'

'Discipline is all that's needed.'

xxx

General Hospital...

Ryoma paid a visit to Yukimura Seiichi, complete with flowers, and a present. Afterall, she'd be asking him a favor.

'Come in.' Nagisa made herself welcome. 'You must be the Sadist Coach Akaya talks about.' Nagisa nearly tripped at that. Of all things to remember, it has to be that?

'More like Sadist Trainer as I'm not quite there yet as a Coach. I'm still learning after all.' said Nagisa. 'I heard you were hospitalized but not what for.'

'Well, I happen to have a very unusual condition.' said Yukimura gloomily. 'Right now I'm on rehabilitation as Guillain Barre left me an invalid for so long my limbs still hardly responds.'

'You'll make it on time.' Nagisa reassured himand patted his head. 'Although that's up to you. If you keep thinking negatively, you're prone to giving up more. Do you want that?'

'No! I want to win our third consecutive nationals before High School!' Yukimura strongly burst out in determination.

'You have ambition and a strong will. So after Middle School, you'll want High School Nationals too no doubt.' Nagisa chuckled in amusement. 'Rikkaidai has a High School Division no?' Yukimura looked sheepish.

'Hehe, you got me.' he admitted. 'So what brings you to visit me? Out of curiosity perhaps?'

'That and I want to ask you a favor.' said Nagisa with a cutesy smile complete with pleading expression. 'We started living in Tokyo this year and we only know a few places without getting lost. I can't travel to Kanagawa where your school is so I want to entrust this to you.' she said as she placed an envelope on the desk. 'I hear Sanada-san visits you every after school so it's certain that this will reach him and Kirihara when he comes. Until then, please hold onto it.' Yukimura stared at the envelope and blinked owlishly.

'What's in that?'

'Homework...about the American Team.' Nagisa smirked. 'They researched us no doubt, so I had my older brother research them before his team comes back to Japan. It helps that he's one of the Japanese Regular Representatives of the Goodwill High School Division with the venue held in America. Tit for tat. I have our boys' interests in mind, especially when Kirihara is once my charge. Losing to foreigners is out of the question and our pride is on the line as Tennis Players representing our frigging country.'

'That's true. Although this isn't the first time we played for Japan.' Yukimura chuckled. 'Are they any good?'

'That remains to be seen. Even after printing it out, I never read them.' Yukimura sweatdropped. 'I plan on seeing for myself at the Press Conference. Sakaki-kantoku of Hyoutei called it Idol Promotion though. And judging by the text message Inoue-san of Pro Tennis Monthly sent me, I can see why.' she took out her phone and let Yukimura read the message.

'Oh dear...'

'Indeed. 'Oh dear'.' said Nagisa wryly as Yukimura gave her back her phone. 'We will see this to the end. Tennis is Tennis. A sport no more, no less. Tennis is not a sport for money-making deals. It ruins Tennis itself. By doing this, what could have been promising athletes lost many values in the name of money, and Richard Baker.'


End file.
